Padre, ¿por qué?
by Leidy RC
Summary: "Hizashi y Hitomi Hyuga, hijos de Neji y Tenten Hyuga. Edad: 8 años. Grado: Alumnos de Academia. Dojutsu: Byakugan. Cualidades: Inteligentes, excelente control de chakra, uso de técnicas del clan Hyuga, buen manejo de armas, astutos, traviesos, genios... y muy curiosos. Llenos de dudas, y buscarían respuestas en sus padres". (Leer previamente "Misión S: Cuida a tus sobrinos")
1. One-Shot N 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. _**_**La portada del fic le pertenece a su respectivo creador/creadora, el cual desconozco. **_

**_Aviso:_**_ Antes de leer éste fic, leer "Coma" y"Misión S: ¡Cuida a tus sobrinos!", los puede encontrar en mi profile. De caso contrario, no entendería la siguiente historia._

* * *

**_Padre, ¿Por qué…_**

**_One-Shot I: ...No sonríes?_**

Si tenía que hacer un recuento de cómo le fue en el día, todo se resumía en una palabra: estresante. Lo peor de ir a una misión ANBU apta para buenos shinobis, es ir acompañado de un grupo de incompetentes. Básicamente, quien hizo el trabajo sucio fue él, los otros simplemente fueron _estorbo_.

Ahora, con el traje de escuadrón del asco, con heridas causadas por los enemigos nada débiles, su máscara de pájaro resbalándose por la incesante lluvia que para sus males, hacían que su largo cabello se pegara con su sangre; estaba frente a la mansión donde estaría su esposa e hijos.

Palpó sus bolsillos con la intención de encontrar las llaves, y bufó exasperado al no dar con ellas. "Maldito día de mierda" pensó golpeando la puerta para que quien sea abra.

—Neji-niisan… ¡Qué sorpresa!— genial, encontrarse con su Hanabi no estaba en sus planes. — Es bueno que hayas llegado, tus hijos necesitan cuidado. Adiós.

No entendió lo que quiso decir, y tampoco el motivo de haberla encontrado en su casa cuando asumía que ella debió de haber estado en su cita con Inusuka Kiba. Bueno, ese no era su asunto.

Ingresó y extrañamente encontró silencio en su hogar. Eso era extraño. Eran las 21:00 pm, y aproximadamente hace 7 horas, sus hijos debieron de haber llegado de la Academia y armado un alboroto en su hogar.

No escucha la voz de su esposa regañando a sus hijos, ni siquiera la ve asomarse para verificar si ya está dentro de su casa. "Aquí ocurre algo" pensó ingresando a la sala de estar, y lo que vio, comprobó que efectivamente algo pasaba.

Hizashi tenía en sus manos un libro que decía "Diccionario" y leía atentamente algo sin dignarse a abrir la boca. A su lado estaba Hitomi, viendo y pasando las hojas de un libro muchísimo más grueso y colorido, que decía en la portada "Álbum Familiar 1".

—Buenas noches. — habló con el fin de hacerse notar, y esperando un grito de alegría que nunca llegó. Simplemente un asentimiento de cabeza. — ¿Dónde está su madre?

—La Sra. Nara, la Sra. Uchiha, la Sra. Yamanaka y la tía Hinata se la llevaron a no sabemos dónde. Dijo que llegaría en dos horas, y pasó una hora. — contestó Hizashi sin mirarlo, sólo seguía viendo frunciendo el ceño a su diccionario. Después dirigió su mirada a su hermana. — Ya lo encontré y padre ya llegó, empieza.

Con un suspiro cansino Hitomi levantó la mirada hacia su padre, quien tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. — Padre, ¿Por qué no sonríes en ninguna foto? — preguntó girando el álbum que tenía en manos para que él viera esa foto.

—Aquí dice: "Sonrisa: Gesto de alegría, felicidad o placer que se hace curvando la boca hacia arriba como si se fuese a reír, pero levemente y sin emitir ningún sonido". — leyó Hizashi de su diccionario.

—Creo que esa es la respuesta. — empezó Hitomi pensativa. — ¿No eres feliz, padre?

Ni siquiera le habían dejado contestar la primera pregunta. Ahora atacaron con más, y con ayuda del diccionario. No era un hábito el sonreír para demostrar si algo le alegraba o complacía. En pocas ocasiones lo hace, y sus más allegados son testigos de esa pequeña curvatura que aparece extrañamente en su rostro.

Ahora, ¿Por qué sus hijos dicen eso, cuando en más de una ocasión, les sonríe? No una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ni mucho menos reír a carcajadas, sólo es una pequeña curvatura. Casi imperceptible, pero es una sonrisa a fin de a cabo.

—Ni en la foto de tu boda sonríes, padre. — continuó señalando la foto donde estaban él y TenTen, vestidos con kimonos tradicionales de boda, y con el símbolo de la familia Hyuga en la espalda.

¿A caso no veía su sonrisa? Juraba haber sonreído. Y si la próxima pregunta sería si estaba feliz o no, lo estaba. El día de su boda fue el segundo día más feliz de su existencia.

—Estoy sonriendo. — no iba a decir que no lo hacía, porque sí lo hacía. Era su forma de sonreír, ¿qué querían que hiciera?

—A ver activa el byakugan, Hitomi. — dijo Hizashi, y en el acto ambos lo hicieron. No pudo evitar tomarlo como una burla.

—Nada… no sonríes, padre. ¿No eras feliz cuando te casaste?— cerró los ojos ya irritado.

Genial, su día maldito continuaba. ¿Cómo podían preguntar eso? ¡Era feliz! Pero no por eso lo gritará a los cuatro vientos y con ello lograría que sus hijos se diesen cuenta.

—Lo era. — contestó sencillamente, y ambos lo miraron escépticos.

— ¿Ya no lo eres?— preguntó su hijo mayor. Suspiró. Tendría que corregir.

—Lo soy.

—No parece, no lo demuestras. — se quejó cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus cachetes como suele hacerlo su madre. Neji no pudo evitar sonreír internamente. Podrán decir que su hija es idéntica a él en carácter y físico, pero heredó los gestos y el tono de piel de su madre.

—En ninguna foto sonríes, padre. En la foto con el tío Lee, en una foto desprevenida con mamá, el día de tu cumpleaños número 20, el día de tu boda, un día de misión… entre otras, sales serio.

—Bien, tienes razón que en casi todas no lo hago. Pero fíjense bien en la del día de mi boda. — señala justo en sus labios. No puede ser, estaba cayendo en las provocaciones de sus hijos.

— ¿Logras ver algo?— preguntó Hitomi acercándose demasiado a la foto. Hizashi negó con la cabeza. —Padre… o tienes una sonrisa invisible, o en definitiva, no lo haces. Se me hace que no eres feliz.

— ¿Cómo pueden decir que su padre no sonríe? O peor, que no es feliz. — los tres poseedores del byakugan se giraron a ver a quien ingresaba recién a la sala. — Su padre sí sonríe, y es encantador cuando lo hace. — guiña un ojo cuando ya se acercó lo suficiente, y Neji no evita el virar su rostro.

—Mamá, no sonríe, velo por ti misma…— extendió la foto hacia TenTen, quien la tomó y empezó a observar minuciosamente.

—Oigan, ustedes dos heredaron los ojos de su padre, ¿y no se dan cuenta de la ligera curvatura en el lado derecho de los labios de Neji?— dijo haciendo frente y señalando una ligerísima curvatura en la foto. Neji también fijó su vista, pero en su esposa.

—Creo que sí…— comentó Hitomi acercándose más. —Pero sí que es una ligerísima curvatura.

—Ligerísima casi sin hacerse notar. — complementó Hizashi.

—Pero a fin de a cabo, ¿es una sonrisa o no?— dijo triunfante moviendo la foto de un lado a otro. Los mellizos simplemente asintieron quedadamente. — Pero sólo vieron el álbum de fotos 1, ¿Por qué no observaron el segundo?

— ¿Dónde está?— preguntaron en unísono. _"¿Había segundo álbum?"_ se preguntó Neji volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

—Aquí. — dijo después de abrir uno de los tres cajones del buró, y extrajo un segundo álbum con el mismo nombre del primero, pero con el número 2 agregado. — Miren ésta inmensa sonrisa cuando los cargó por primera vez.

A la misma velocidad que sus hijos se abalanzaron al frente para observar la mencionada foto, él también lo hizo sorprendido. No recordaba que le habían tomado una foto con ellos.

En la primera foto de ése álbum, aparecían en un cuarto de hospital. TenTen recostada en la cama con una débil pero reluciente sonrisa en los labios debido al cansado parto; y a su lado, estaba Neji. En el brazo derecho cargaba a un niño blanco como él y envuelto en una manta celeste; y en el brazo izquierdo, cargaba a una niña un poco más rosada pero idéntica a él también, envuelta en una manta rosa.

Ese no era el hecho importante, lo más importante era la expresión que tenía el Hyuga en su rostro. Sus opalinos ojos tenían un brillo especial, y estaban curvados como sus labios. No era una simple sonrisa, era una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Se notaba a simple vista.

— ¿Lo ven con una cara de tonto?— y se rompió el encanto con las estruendosas risas de tanto la madre como los niños. El ANBU sólo exhaló exasperado.

— ¿Cuándo sacaste la foto? No recuerdo que la hayas tomado. — no pudo evitar preguntarle.

—Claro que no lo hice yo, genio. ¿No ves que estaba en la cama? Fue Lee quien estaba en la puerta y capturó el momento. — contó sonriendo. — ¡Oh! Pero hay más sonrisas…

Siguió mostrando las fotos. En una sólo estaba él, sonriendo a los pequeños kimonos amarillo y azul que tenía en manos. Recordó que fueron regalos de su prima Hanabi, así como también recordó que no vio quién tomó la foto.

Otra apareció, donde estaba TenTen recostada en su cama, con el crecido vientre de siete meses. A su lado en una silla, estaba él sonriendo también mientras la veía. Nuevamente la pregunta resonó en su cabeza: ¡¿Quién tomó la foto?! Investigaría el pergamino-pulsera que tiene su mujer en la mano. De repente invoca una cámara.

Siguieron viendo las fotos todos juntos en el sofá. Aunque claro que sus hijos también reían al ver las pruebas de que Neji sí sonríe, ya que en algunas, su rostro sí daba risa. No era usual verlo sonreír, pero las pruebas y TenTen lo atestiguaban.

—Bueno, padre sí sonríe. Pero eso no quita que no sonríe con frecuencia. — empezó Hitomi.

— ¿A caso ya no somos bonitos que cuando éramos bebés?— embroma Hizashi, y su madre no evita reír.

—Pero si ustedes son hermosos, inteligentes y fuertes. — coloca cada una de sus manos en las mejillas de sus hijos, quienes sonríen algo sonrosados. — Me recuerdan mucho a su padre cuando era igual de guapo. — ahora sí, sonrojo acompañado de una torcida sonrisa -pero disimulada- por parte del susodicho, únicamente contestando con un sonido —Los años te subieron el ego, Hyuga, no quieras negarlo. — le saca la lengua para después sonreír.

—Padre, ¿eres feliz entonces?— pregunta Hitomi sin borrar la sonrisa y sin despegar sus blancos ojos de su progenitor.

— ¿Es motivo de sonreír?— ahora la mirada de Hizashi se posa también en él.

Sólo pudo curvar sus labios, ligeramente, a un lado; pequeña sonrisa, pero siendo ese simple gesto, la respuesta que los niños necesitaban.

_No, el día no terminó siendo tan maldito_.

* * *

Hola!

Nuevamente publico otro NejiTen. Como había dicho en mi anterior fic, subiría la continuación de "Misión S: ¡Cuida a tus sobrinos!" pero no sería sólo un one-shot, sino varios... Se tiene como personajes principales a los hijos de Neji y Tenten: Hitomi y Hizashi. Los pequeños Hyuga traviesos y muy curiosos, con ganas de preguntar varias cosas a su padre, ¿y por qué no? tal vez más adelante, a su madre.

Cada one-shot sería como un capítulo. Como verán, el fic se llama "Padre, ¿Por qué...?" es una pregunta inconclusa, y cada one shot, completa la pregunta. Por ejemplo, el de capítulo 1 se titula: "Padre, ¿por qué... no sonríes?" y así los demás completarán la pregunta.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado el primer one-shot. El próximo no sé cuándo lo suba, espero que pronto. Verán que el fic no dice "Complete".

Eso es todo. Alguna opinión, crítica, sugerencia o duda (que por cierto, la responderé) etc. son bienvenidos en un review :)

Saludos!

Leidy.


	2. One-Shot N 2

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen. Sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, y los personajes de Hizashi y Hitomi Hyuga, son de mi creación._

* * *

**Padre, ¿Por qué...**

**One-shot II: … las niñas bobas les llaman papi a sus padres?**

Tenía el tiempo de dos horas para alistar todas sus cosas y partir rápidamente a la Aldea de la Niebla. En otras palabras, emplearía aquel tiempo para darse un rápido baño y comunicarle a su esposa que iba de misión por cinco días. _Otra vez_

Venía de una misión corta, y salía a una misión medianamente larga. Ya se imaginaba la cara de TenTen al conocer que sólo tenía dos horas para luego partir. "Es mi deber como ANBU" era lo que siempre le contestaba, y ella no tenía problema; pero una que otra vez sí le cansaba el que la dejara sola por tanto tiempo.

Y no era la única. Ella no era la única que lo extrañaba, él extrañaba a su esposa e hijos, y viceversa. Incluso apuraba a todo su escuadrón con el único objetivo de llegar antes de lo planificado. Pero no con tanta frecuencia, ya que recibía los regaños de TenTen. "¡Al apresurarte puedes toparte con enemigos mayores! ¡Algo te puede pasar ya que estarías muy cansado! No lo hagas, yo puedo esperar años con tal de verte, pero no soportaría el no verte más". No la preocuparía.

Pero sin duda lo peor que existía, era saber que al mismo tiempo que Neji iba de misión, TenTen también iba a otra. ¿Quién se quedaba con los niños? Bueno, no había mucho problema: Hinata, Hanabi, Temari o Sakura en algunas ocasiones. Era otro lo extenuante: Extrañaban aún más a sus hijos. No es igual confiarlos a sus amigos, ellos querían ser los únicos encargados de protegerlos.

En fin, sólo le quedaba esperar al genio que su esposa no tenga misión. Ya ingresó a su casa, y no vio a nadie. Caminó hacia las habitaciones y sólo estaba la mochila de Hitomi. Salió hacia el patio y, efectivamente, sólo estaba ella sentada y lanzando kunais a los tableros que tenía en frente.

—Mamá no está. — como siempre, sentía su presencia. — Hizashi tampoco. Pero ya llegarán, ella fue a recogerlo porque Aburame-sensei pidió que avisara a mamá que quiere conversar sobre la "conducta inapropiada" de Hizashi.

— ¿Conducta inapropiada? — ¿su hijo siendo recogido por mal comportamiento?

—Golpeó a un niño, y según todos, sin motivo aparente. Hizashi es un estúpido.

—Hitomi. — ya los insultos que lanzaba su madre, se le pegaban a su hija. — ¿Por qué Hizashi golpeó a un niño?

—Bueno… es que, también debo de decir que ese niño es un idio…— sintió la mirada de su padre, y sonrió nerviosamente. — Un incompetente. Sí, eso. ¿En qué cabeza hueca cruza la idea de retar a Hizashi? Aunque no defiendo a ese tonto, también, ¿Quién le manda golpear?

— ¿Cómo sucedió?

—Estábamos por regresar a casa, cuando de repente el torpe de la clase se nos acerca. Es un niño que sus jutsus son tan vanos que ni futuro tiene haciendo eso. El punto es que, se acerca a nosotros y reta a Hizashi a una pelea. Él se ríe, enfureciendo al torpe, el cual dice: ¿Me tienes miedo? Hasta ahí, ya todos los demás alumnos se habían acercado, y por la vergüenza que me implicaba, me alejé. Hizashi me dijo que le esperara un minuto, fue y… le golpeó fuertemente en el estómago dejándole sin aire gracias al juuken. — Neji escuchaba atento. Aunque no era de sorprender, sus hijos eran los mejores de la Academia. — Lo peor fue que Aburame-sensei vio todo. Se llevó a Hizashi al salón y me dijo que le avisara a uno de ustedes dos. Con su frase de: "Nunca se ataca a un camarada, ¿Por qué? porque estamos para apoyarnos".

—Tu madre se habrá enfadado.

—Demasiado. Y más cuando le conté el parlamento que soltó mientras el torpe ese se retorcía. Mejor no te aburro, padre, le dijo inútil.

—Hizashi no debió de haber golpeado así a alguien que no está a su nivel.

—Por eso, es un estúpido. Padre, ¿Por qué existen niños estúpidos? Existen los niños que hacen retos estúpidos, bromas estúpidas, comentarios estúpidos, e incluso, no piensan y terminan siendo más estúpidos. Es como si su deber en el mundo es seguir con la estupidez inculcada por quién sabe quién.

Hasta ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces su hija dijo la palabra estúpidos. Es un tema extenso el hablar de cuánta estupidez lo rodea. Incluso puede decir que el hokage sigue siendo tan estúpido a como era antes. O quizás agregar que consideraba a su compañero de equipo igual de estúpido.

Su opinión hace varios años era que la gente estúpida es un fracaso, aunque alguien le había demostrado que un estúpido puede destacar en algo si se lo propone. En varias ocasiones repetía que la estupidez está presente por todos lados. Su hija hablaba con la verdad, hay diferentes maneras de expresar la estupidez. Estúpidos: perjudican a los demás y a sí mismos. Porque esa era la verdad, la estupidez es un grave problema al que uno se enfrenta día a día.

—Dudo que tu hermano sea estúpido. — oh, claro que no lo era. Ninguno de sus dos hijos es estúpido, ¿Por qué? Porque son sus hijos y los de TenTen.

—Si no lo fuera, se hubiera quedado tranquilo y hubiera analizado bien la situación de golpear o no a Memore. Ahora está en el aula de clases siendo regañado.

—Cuando a alguien le provocan, actúa de manera diferente e inconsciente.

—Por no decir de manera estúpida. Sarada también piensa lo mismo que yo. — "Aunque lo quiera negar, tú y la hija de Uchiha tienen demasiado en común" pensó, pero evitó decirlo. A su hija no le gustaba ser comparada. — Incluso ella dice que existen las niñas tontas que alucinan tener un hijo representado por una muñeca. Es absurdo que finjan ser madres, padre.

—Es una particular manera de diversión para las niñas de tu edad.

—Es tonto que lo hagan ¿A mí me ves con esas cosas? No. Deben de entrenar para ser buenas kunoichis, por eso están en la Academia, ¿no?

No pudo evitar sonreír de lado. "Esa es mi hija". Vivo retrato de su madre y él mismo, siempre decidida a entrenar y ser más fuerte. Como aquella frase que Guy-sensei les inculcó a él, TenTen y Lee, aquella que siempre se la repetían:

—Más fuertes que ayer…— susurró, sin lograr ser escuchado.

— ¿Dijiste algo, padre?

—Nada. Continúa.

—Bien. Lo otro del asunto de las niñas tontas es que ellas fastidian a algunos de los pocos niños no tan estúpidos diciéndoles con ser padres de sus muñecas. ¡Hasta se lo ofrecieron a Hizashi! Y él salió corriendo, estúpido. Pero evitó terminar siendo más estúpido.

No pudo evitar recordar que él pasaba por lo mismo. Las niñas pequeñas acechaban a su primer amor con su muñeca en manos, y lo perseguían. A él unas cuantas siempre lo correteaban, pero con un frío "No", se espantaban llorando. Por suerte, a su esposa nunca la observó con muñecas. Muy por el contrario, en ciertas ocasiones la veía practicando su puntería.

No se iba a prestar para juegos sin sentido, y se alegraba que sus hijos hicieran lo mismo. Deben de entrenar como lo siguen haciendo: perfeccionando las técnicas del clan y practicando el uso de armas. Fin de la discusión.

—Pero, Sarada y yo seguimos teniendo una duda sobre el comportamiento de las niñas tontas…

— ¿Cuál?

—Ella al Sr. Uchiha le llama papá. Yo te digo padre. Pero las demás niñas bobas le dicen a los suyos: "papi". Padre, ¿Por qué las niñas les llaman papi a sus padres?

—También es una manera de llamar a sus padres.

— ¿Papi significa padre?

—Tengo entendido que sí.

—La Sra. Uchiha le dijo a Sarada que es una manera tierna de llamar a sus padres. No le veo lo tierno, ¿Por qué lo hacen?

—Porque quieren llamar así a sus padres. Así como tú me dices padre, puedes hacerlo de la manera que quieras.

— ¿Te puedo llamar como yo quiera? ¿No precisamente padre?— preguntó un tanto sorprendida.

—Sí, Hitomi. Puedes llamarme como tú desees.

—De acuerdo… papá. — no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa. Hace cuatro años que su hija solamente le llamaba padre, por el hecho que en clan debe de haber un respeto mayor. Sólo asintió mirándola, y ella sonrió. — Te quiero mucho, papá.

Podrán decir que su hija heredó por completo su carácter serio y frío, con unos pequeños toques burlones y divertidos; pero se equivocaban al decir que era una cubito de hielo en cuanto a afecto se refiere. Hitomi era demasiado cariñosa y efusiva cuando de su padre se trata.

Abrazos cuando lo ve ingresar después de una larga misión. Abrazos cuando tenían su charla de padre e hija. Abrazos de buenas noches, y cuando se despide para ir a la Academia. Y no le incomodaba, como tampoco le incomodaba el hecho de que lo esté abrazando en ese preciso instante. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que dos personas recién llegaron y miraban la escena extrañados.

— ¿Y ahora por qué se abrazan?— preguntó Hizashi a su madre, quien encogió los hombros.

—Hoy es el día de sucesos inesperados. Tú golpeando a un niño, y tu padre con tu hermana abrazándose. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Voy a un bar a beber?

— ¿Seguirás molesta por…?

—Sí, Hizashi. Mañana te disculparás con Memore, sobre todo por tu discurso de engreído. ¡En serio que tanto tú como tu hermana se parecen cada día más a su padre! — dijo colocando su mano en la frente, para después ingresar en la cocina.

— ¡Pero…!

—He dicho, Hizashi Hyuga.

* * *

Hola!

Tardé poco en actualizar, o al menos eso pienso. Como se ve, en ésta historia la pregunta fue hecha por la pequeña y seria Hitomi. Quiero mostrar un poco el carácter de sus hijos, éste capítulo fue de Hitomi mostrando que heredó más el carácter de Neji, pero también unos toques de su madre. El próximo mostraré más al intrépido de Hizashi, y se verá que pondrá en un pequeño apuro a su papá. Después en los demás tendrá intervención de ambos mellizos, recuerdo que tienen 7 años y están en academia.

Creo que eso sería todo. Actualizo depende a cuántas personas lo leen, y defino más o menos a cuántas les agrada un poco por el número de reviews o favoritos que haya. ¿Merece éste capítulo algún review? No lo sé, alguna duda, recomendación, crítica, opinión, ¡Cualquier cosa! Son bienvenidos en un review. Y si tienen alguna idea sobre cierta pregunta de la que se puede tratar algún capítulo, si desean :)

Saludos!

Leidy.


	3. One-Shot N 3

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Los únicos personajes de mi creación son: Hitomi y Hizashi Hyuga-Ama_

* * *

**Padre, ¿Por qué...**

**One shot III: … un hombre le mira los senos a una mujer?**

Una cena tranquila. Cuatro personas comiendo en silencio, para después finalizar y que ese silencio se rompa. Pero ésta vez, el silencio siguió. Tanto, que pareció extraño a los dos mayores de la casa. Sus hijos estaban completamente callados. En uno de ellos era totalmente normal, pero el hecho de que el mayor esté callado, era extraño.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue en la Academia?— preguntó TenTen sonriente a sus dos hijos.

—Aburrido, como siempre. — ya era habitual la respuesta por parte de Hitomi. Ahora se esperaba la de Hizashi, a quien sus padres miraron expectantes. — Oye, bobo, responde…— golpea a su hermano, quien se quedó mirando a un punto fijo, y en seguida giró alarmado.

—Eh… ¡Ah! La Academia… sí, como siempre. — habló distraído y nervioso.

Su padre no evitó fruncir el ceño ligeramente. La de respuestas cortas era Hitomi, no él. Sus respuestas eran contadas con diversión e incluso tono burlesco, y había una que otra anécdota en su relato. Algo le pasaba a su hijo.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Hizashi?— y al parecer Neji no fue el único que se dio cuenta de la extraña conducta. Era tan obvio, que hasta su madre se extrañó.

—No. Sólo…— todos lo miraron, y él en seguida descartó la pregunta que iba a hacer. No era normal que un niño de ocho años pregunte esas cosas. — Estoy cansado.

—Dijiste que las clases fueron como siempre. Tú no llegas cansado. — dedujo Neji tomando un sorbo de té tranquilamente, y eso puso más nervioso aún a su hijo mayor.

—Existen las excepciones. Hoy estoy… cansado.

— ¿Por qué no nos cuentas cuáles fueron las excepciones?— preguntó TenTen.

—Nada, mamá. Sólo estoy cansado. Me retiro…— ni siquiera caminó o corrió, hizo unos sellos y despareció. "Algo le pasa" dijeron mentalmente sus padres, y al mismo tiempo, se giraron a ver a la única que se estaba comportando como siempre.

—Eh… ¿sí? — los palillos que dirigía a su boca, se detuvieron en medio camino.

— ¿Le ocurrió algo a tu hermano en la Academia, Hitomi?

—No que yo sepa. Todo fue normal, recién lo veo actuar así. Aunque…

— ¿Aunque…?

—Pasamos por una tienda… era rara, es que hoy tomamos un camino diferente. Inojin pasaba por ahí y me distrajo, dejé a Hizashi un poco atrás. No sé qué habrá pasado en cinco minutos, pero lo llamé al ver que miraba esa tienda tan concentrado y con el byakugan activado. Se demoró en contestar desactivando su byakugan rápido. Después todo el camino de regreso se la pasó callado.

— ¿Cómo era la tienda?

—Era pequeña, y los únicos que estaban dentro, eran hombres leyendo algo. No le presté mucha atención, Inojin me seguía distrayendo. — bufó al recordar al rubio hijo de su tía Ino. Ese niño no se medía con las palabras, y lo peor era que la acechaba siempre diciéndole: ¡Ciega! Y según él, era un apodo con cariño.

—TenTen…— llamó su esposo seriamente.

—Habrá visto algo. Esto no me está gustando…

—Déjenlo, de repente sólo se quedó pensativo, así como también puede ser otra razón. Yo también iré a dormir, mamá, papá. — avisó Hitomi para después salir del comedor.

—Hizashi es sólo un niño de ocho años, Neji. Algo le pudo haber asustado, tienes que hablar con él. — dijo TenTen algo preocupada.

— ¿Yo? — preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa.

—No, el Neji de mi imaginación. — ironizó burlona—. Es obvio que siempre debe de haber una charla padre e hijo, así como las hay madre e hija. Anda, Neji, tienes que ver qué le pasa a nuestro hijo. No regresas a la habitación si no haces que Hizashi vuelva a la normalidad.

**00000000**

—Existe la puerta por un motivo, papá, y es para tocarla antes de ingresar. — dijo Hizashi exhalando sonoramente al ver que su padre apareció frente a él, de la nada. Su puerta seguía cerrada.

— ¿Hay algo que tienes que contar?— preguntó seriamente cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿No lo sabes todo?— se fijó en la mirada de reproche. — Lo siento. No es nada, papá.

—Tienes la boca tan grande como la de tu madre. — masculló sin ser escuchado. — Hitomi contó que viste una tienda. ¿Algo te sorprendió?

—No entré, si eso me preguntarás. Pero hay algo que no me gusta del byakugan: me concentro en algo e inmediatamente se activa dándome la vista panorámica de _eso._

—Asumo que no te gustó _eso_. ¿Qué fue?

—Bien, quería evitarme la vergüenza tanto a mí como a ti, pero creo que puedes contestarme la pregunta, porque eres hombre… y mayor. — Neji enarcó una ceja. Su hijo tomó aire. — Padre… ¿Por qué los hombres le miran los senos a las mujeres?

Maldito sea el día en que TenTen lo mandó a preguntar a su hijo qué le pasaba. Maldito lo que había en la tienda. Maldita la tienda. ¡Maldita su mente que en seguida encontró la respuesta!

¿Qué podría contestarle? ¿Los miran porque son agradables a la vista? ¿Diría que no lo sabe cuando eso es lo segundo que le mira a su esposa cada que está cerca? ¿Le diría que son muy agradables al tacto y a la vista cuando sólo sintió y vio los de su esposa? ¿Qué decir?

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste en esa… tienda?

—Varios hombres leyendo diferentes revistas. El primero, veía una, y el byakugan me dio la plana directa de lo que veía: tres mujeres sin nada cubriéndoles los senos. Me pregunto qué es lo que les atrae como para verlos. ¿Tú sabes qué le ven, papá?

"Pues se sienten bien cuando tu madre me abraza. Ya sea por delante o por detrás. Sin contar que son muy agradables a la vista, y es buen estimulante" Carajo, su mente mostrando recuerdos no aptos para todo público, dificultaba las cosas.

—Pues…— "¡Anda, dile lo que sabes!" — No lo sé.

— ¿Ah no? Pues, yo los veía muy grandes los de esas mujeres. ¿Mamá también los tiene grandes? Yo creo que sí, hoy recién me fijé en ellos. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Genial, su hijo estaba volviéndose un pervertido y su primera visión es su madre. Seguramente a partir de mañana tratará de verificar si las demás mujeres los tienen igual de grandes. Maldito sea el día en que heredó el byakugan, sino hubiera visto esa tienda, nada de eso estaría pasando.

—Es incorrecto fijarte en… los senos de las mujeres, Hizashi. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

— ¿Y por qué esos hombres veían revistas con mujeres mostrando sus senos?

—Es incorrecto, por lo que los convierte en canallas e insolentes, sin contar pervertidos.

— ¿Alguna vez le viste los senos a mamá?

"Demasiadas veces, hijo" No, por supuesto que no le contestaría eso. Es normal que los haya visto, hasta diría que se sabe de memoria el cuerpo de su esposa; pero primero le dice que son canallas los que ven los senos de las mujeres, y lo confundiría al decirle que sí está bien cuando esté casado y sólo vea los de la mujer con la que se haya casado.

—Seguramente lo hiciste. No tienes que sonrojarte y contestar, papá.

—Pero ese es un tema… algo diferente. — aclaró la garganta. — ¿Viste algo más que te haya conmocionado?

—Sí, otros hombres veían traseros de mujeres desnudas. — ¿Cómo podía contarlo con tal naturalidad? Si él hubiera visto eso a su edad, su inocente y correcta mente quedaría perturbada por el resto de su vida. "Pero ya no eres tan inocente, Hyuga".

—También es incorrecto hacerlo, y más si son revistas así. Un caballero jamás puede ver esas revistas. Denigran a la dama.

—Pero la dama de la revista sonreía o sacaba la lengua. ¿La denigra aún cuando ella al parecer sale divertida?

—Sí… más bien…— lanzó un suspiro planeando bien su respuesta. — No, creo que ellas son las que se denigran al mostrar su cuerpo a cuantos hombres consiguen la revista.

—Comprendo. — dijo asintiendo. — Bueno, en otra revista también habían… dos personas. Y no sé cómo explicar qué hacían.

— ¿Eran hombre y mujer?— preguntó casi en un susurro temiendo la respuesta. Hizashi asintió. — Preferiría que cumplas 14 años para decirte eso. Me instruyeron del tema a esa edad. Lo correcto y más apropiado es que tú también.

—De acuerdo, papá. Mejor no te cuento qué… posturas eran. — por primera vez en la noche, Hizashi se sonrojó. — Hubo una… algo… — el sonrojo aumentó. — El hombre tenía la cremallera abajo… y la mujer estaba arrodillada frente a él con…

—Basta. — no iba a explicar eso, ya sabía a qué se refería. No quería traumar a su pequeño. "¡Anda, dile! Tú lo disfrutas y algún día ese niño no será tan pequeño y pasará por esa tan gratificante experiencia" ¿A caso su mente pervertida salía a flote? No, contrólate, Neji. Instruirás a tu hijo en las cosas sucias, pero al menos espera a que sea mayor. — Hizashi, no fue bueno que hayas visto eso.

—No fue mi culpa, padre.

—Será mejor que lo olvides. Cuando seas más grande sabrás lo básico del tema, por ahora, no deben de tomar ese camino de nuevo.

—Sí, papá. Buenas noches.

Por fin podía salir de la habitación donde su hijo hablaba sin pudor, y él, siendo más que experimentado en ese tema, terminó con más sonrojos de los que podía creer.

**00000000**

— ¿Neji? ¿Descubriste qué tiene Hizashi?— preguntó su esposa sentada en la cama.

Ataque de preguntas, previsto. Definitivamente el tema y las preguntas de su hijo, perturbaron su hasta ahora tranquila mente. Y ahora su "tranquilidad perturbada" terminó en el traste al fijarse en el pronunciado escote del camisón veraniego de TenTen.

—Sí. — aclara la garganta. — Esa dichosa tienda, era una de revistas pornográficas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Mi hijo observó revistas pornográficas? — gritó alarmada. Su pequeño de ocho años viendo revistas porno, tiene que ser una broma.

—Pasó por la tienda y gracias al byakugan observó qué veían varios sujetos.

— ¿Por eso estaba tan extraño?

—Ya todo está arreglado. No preguntes cómo. — se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, cerrando los ojos en busca de paz interior. Demasiados sonrojos en diez minutos.

—Tienes unos ojos malditos, Hyuga. — dijo recostándose a su lado. Él encogió los hombros. — Con ellos observas todo. Y no sólo puntos de chakra, pervertido.

—Digamos que… uno debe de saber usarlos y cuándo. — TenTen rió al ver cómo su esposo miraba treinta centímetros debajo de su rostro con el byakugan activado. Al diablo con su búsqueda de la paz interior.

— ¿Ves algo interesante? — dice sarcástica y se acerca jugando con el largo cabello del Hyuga.

—Estimulador. — ahora sus ojos bajaban lentamente. Oh, pero si ya vino estimulado de su amena charla con su hijo.

—Gastas chakra innecesariamente…— susurra besándole la frente, y dándole una mejor vista de su escote.

—Ya no gastaría si te quitas ese camisón y apagaras la luz. — vio cómo su esposa estiró el brazo presionando el interruptor, y en un parpadeo el camisón estaba en el suelo. — Mucho mejor…

* * *

Hola! Aquí el tercer one-shot de los mellizos Hyuga. En éste fue más interactuado por Hizashi, se vio que no es tan callado como Hitomi y es más "mete pata". Neji casi trauma a su pequeño por sus respuestas mentales, pero al menos supo controlarse hasta llegar a su alcoba.

En el próximo ya preguntarán los dos en dúo, poniendo en aprietos (de nuevo) a su padre. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier comentario, duda, opinión, crítica constructiva, idea para algún próximo one-shot, etc., son bienvenidos en un review :) siempre me motiva a seguir el saber qué opinan ustedes.

Nos leemos en el próximo, cuídense.

Leidy.


	4. One-Shot N 4

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes e historia de Naruto, no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Los únicos personajes de mi creación son Hitomi y Hizashi Hyuga._

* * *

_**Padre, ¿Por qué...**_

_**ONE-SHOT II: … desconfías?**_

"Esto no podía estar pasando" empezó su mente a recriminar lo que acababa de hacer. Apenas y recordaba lo que había pasado en la mañana, hace ocho horas exactamente: la petición que le hizo su prima, y la intromisión de su esposa en aquella decisión mal tomada.

**00000000**

"_¡Dile que no!" gritaba su cerebro. Por supuesto que lo haría, esa sería su respuesta. Su prima puede echarse a llorar o a insistir, pero sería la misma respuesta._

—… _Naruto-kun extraña mucho a Hitomi y Hizashi, y más con lo solo que se siente. Ya sabes que por dos días Bolt y Hima-chan… se fueron de excursión con Kakashi-sama. Naruto no deja de decir que extraña a sus hijos, él tenía planes de jugar esos dos días que encargó su trabajo a Shikamaru. Ahora ya no sabe con quién jugar. Por eso quisiera que Hizashi y Hitomi fueran por… esos dos días a… nuestra casa. _

_No. Sus hijos no pasarían tiempo con su ridículo e inadaptado tío. ¿Quién sabe las tonterías que puede inculcar a sus correctos y un poco traviesos hijos? Jamás se los prestaría al rubio para saciar su necesidad de proteger a un hijo. Una buena excusa sería decir que entrenarían. Sí, eso._

—_Hinata-sama, verá que…— lo interrumpe la llegada abrupta de alguien más._

— _¡Hinata! ¡Hola! ¿Qué te trae por acá?— habló animada siempre, TenTen. La esposa del hokage sonrió._

—_Hola, TenTen… yo… venía a pedirle a Neji-niisan si puede… prestarme a Hizashi y Hitomi para que pasen unos días en nuestra casa… Naruto-kun se siente muy solo._

—_Oh… comprendo._

—_Estaba por decirle mi respuesta. — volvió a hablar Neji aclarando su garganta. —Hinata-sama…_

— _¡Por supuesto que Hizashi y Hitomi podrán ir contigo!— interrumpe nuevamente y sonriendo._

— _¿De verdad?— se emocionó la heredera del Souke. Neji miraba con terror la escena._

—_Desde luego. Hitomi y Hizashi se llevan muy bien con su tío; será muy divertido para los tres. ¿No es cierto, Neji?— "No" contestó rápidamente su mente. — Iré a buscarlos y los llevas._

—_Sí. Gracias, Neji-niisan, TenTen. — sonrió nuevamente._

—_No…— "No dejaré a mis hijos con Uzumaki Naruto" completó su mente, pero sólo atinó a decir. —No se preocupe. Tráigalos en dos días._

**00000000**

Definitivamente, cometió un error. Y no podía enmendarlo ya que sus hijos ya se habían ido.

—Neji, te veo preocupado. ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó TenTen acercándosele. Simplemente negó con la cabeza. — Estás pensativo desde que se fueron. ¿A caso… los extrañas?— sonrió burlona.

—Naruto no es buena influencia.

—Es su tío, Neji. Es normal que quiera pasar tiempo con ellos. Además, tus pequeños demonios no son unos ángeles caídos del cielo. Seguramente harán travesuras los tres.

—Con Naruto las cosas se saldrían de control.

—Entonces ve con ellos, Hyuga, y contrólalos. Anda, pasa tiempo de calidad con tu cuñado e hijos… a ver si logras que se queden calmados por una hora. — dijo sarcástica. — Ya aceptamos que se los lleven, no irás allá para regresarlos a casa. Podemos hacer otras cosas.

TenTen le vio enarcar una ceja, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Caminó hacia el closet y extrajo un vestido chinesco color aguamarina, corto y ceñido; para luego dirigirse al baño. Neji la siguió con la mirada con sólo una pregunta en la cabeza: ¿No tenía entrenamiento con su equipo?

Salió después de diez minutos, con el cabello extrañamente suelto, el vestido puesto, resultando demasiado revelador para su gusto. ¡Le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y podía ver su porta kunai! Tenía sus pulseras-pergaminos puestos en ambas manos, su banda ninja en el cuello, con un suave perfume y ligeramente maquillada.

— ¿A dónde vas?— ya está, no pudo evitar soltar la pregunta. Ese vestido mostraba sus torneadas y perfectas piernas, peor aún, se acentuaba demasiado bien en toda su figura.

— ¿A entrenar con mi equipo?— contestó burlona y sarcástica. — Neji, ¿Qué se supone que hago a estas horas?

—Ese no es tu traje de entrenamiento.

—Bueno, hice un pequeño cambio en mi estilo. Además, sólo me pongo mi chaleco jounin y listo. ¿Qué a caso no recuerdas que Kurenai-sensei siempre entrenaba a su equipo con pequeños vestidos? E incluso, salía a menudo vestida así.

—Kurenai-sensei, no tú. — ella entornó los ojos fastidiada. — Tú sólo usas vestidos cuando sales a algún lugar diferente, no a entrenar. — "Y sólo te sueltas el cabello cuando vas conmigo".

—Pues ahora salgo a entrenar con vestido. ¿No puedo?

—No estás yendo a entrenar. Como te dije, sólo usas vestidos cuando vas a algún otro lugar, ya sea con tus amigas, con los niños, o conmigo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Estás insinuando que estoy acudiendo a otro lugar que no sea mi campo de entrenamiento?— se notaba la burla tanto en su tono de voz, como en su mirada.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. — dijo con un tono diferente al anterior. Ya se oía la desconfianza en su voz.

— ¡Pues bien! Sí, me alisté para ir a otro lugar. Porque, ¿sabes algo, genio? ¡Hoy es sábado! Mis alumnos pidieron éste día para descansar. Puedo salir a cualquier lugar.

— ¿Entonces se puede saber por qué me estás mintiendo? ¿Con quién vas a salir, TenTen? — se había puesto de pie y acercado lo suficiente. Ella rió un poco ladeando la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres la verdad? Descúbrela solo, a ver si te das cuenta de algunas cosas. Saldré y llegaré tarde, no me esperes.

Antes siquiera de poder reaccionar, ella hizo unos sellos y desapareció. "Esto no puede estar empeorando". No sólo sus hijos se fueron, sino también su esposa y no sólo eso, salió enfadada con un vestido que maldecía por ser tan provocativo.

¿Con quién saldría para acicalarse tanto? ¿Será un hombre o sólo sus amigas? Para salir con ellas, se arregla y usa vestido, pero no se suelta el cabello. Se suelta el cabello únicamente cuando sale con él. ¿Estará saliendo con un hombre? Pues ese sujeto no viviría para contarlo.

Tendría que saber con quién salió. ¡Debe ser una broma! Tiene un problema con el asunto de sus hijos en manos de Naruto, y ahora su mujer sale a quién sabe dónde, con quién sabe quién, y arreglada como cuando salen ellos dos.

¿Ese sujeto será tan especial como para que ella se vista igual que para él? ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo? Definitivamente, saldría a buscarla.

Mira el reloj. Era muy tarde: 21:00 pm. Y TenTen no volvía. Se dirigió a la puerta con intención de buscarla, pero se encuentra con alguien.

—Buenas noches, Neji-niisan…— saluda su prima animosa.

— ¡Hola, papá!— exclaman en unísono sus hijos, uno a cada lado de su tía.

— ¿No iban a regresar pasado mañana?

—Es que… Naruto-kun tuvo que ir a su oficina urgentemente. Al parecer hubo unos asuntos que sólo son solucionados por el hokage, y él no quería acumularse de trabajo. — explicó Hinata. — Aquí dejo a Hizashi y Hitomi. Ya cenaron en casa.

—Gracias, tía Hinata. — dijeron ambos inclinándose levemente, para después ingresar a su hogar.

—Hinata-sama…— se le hacía difícil preguntar sobre el paradero de su esposa. — ¿Sabe usted algo sobre TenTen?

— ¿Sucede algo con ella?

—Sí… digo… no es nada. Buenas noches y gracias por traer a mis hijos, Hinata-sama. — dijo dejándola confundida y después cerró a puerta.

Ahora no podría salir a buscarla, tenía que cuidar a sus pequeños. Pero ahora, cómo les explicaría a sus hijos que su madre salió hace cuatro horas, bien arreglada y no sabía a dónde.

—Papá, ¿Dónde está mamá?— preguntó Hizashi bebiendo un vaso con agua. Ya lo veía venir.

—Salió. Tardará en llegar.

— ¿Salió? ¿A dónde?— ya empezó el interrogatorio por parte de Hitomi. "¿Cómo digo que no me dijo?" se recriminó mentalmente. Sus labios se negaban a abrirse, y lo único que hizo fue encoger los hombros. — ¿No dijo? Qué extraño…— se puso pensativa. — ¿Cómo fue vestida?

—Con un vestido aguamarina y algunos pergaminos.

— ¿Aguamarina con diseño de flores violetas y con una abertura en la pierna derecha? — "¿Cómo sabe eso?" no evitó fruncir el ceño y asentir. — Oh… ¿no le dijiste nada?

— ¿Cómo sabes de ese vestido? Nunca se lo vi puesto…— preguntó Hizashi mirándola raro.

—Es nuevo. — se apuró en contestar la menor. — Ayer lo compró, la pesqué cuando se lo probó y empezó a modelar en frente al espejo. — encogió los hombros. — Tú estabas de misión, papá. Pero lo gracioso era que…— sonríe de lado burlona. — Decía: Ojalá le guste a Neji.

Hizashi ríe un poco también enarcando una ceja hacia su padre. A los mellizos le encantaban esas muestras tan imperceptibles de afecto y amor que a veces se les escapaban a sus padres.

Neji en cambio, entreabrió ligeramente los labios. ¿Ese vestido era para sorprenderlo? ¿Se maquilló también para él? Ahora todo tenía sentido. Bofetada mental por no darse cuenta.

El asunto de sus hijos le hizo perder por completo el interés a lo que le rodeaba. Su mente no tardó en hacerle recordar todas las veces en las que comunicaba a su esposa sobre alguna misión larga y esa misma tarde, ella se ponía un vestido nuevo, colocándose frente a él para insinuarle a dar un paseo por la aldea. Neji sólo se ponía de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta siendo seguido por ella.

Un día antes, le comentó que tenía una misión a las dos de la madrugada, con duración de dos semanas fuera de la aldea. No le prestó el mínimo interés a su esposa, quien se había arreglado más para él con el único fin de que salgan juntos. Ese era el gran motivo de su molestia.

—Seguramente salió con otra persona. ¿No ves que papá está aquí?— escuchó decir por parte de Hizashi.

—Es cierto, quizás sólo era una sorpresa pero en realidad quería salir con alguien más. — ¿Sus hijos querían ayudar o qué?

—Además, mamá es muy bonita, quizás haya tenido alguna cita. ¿Recuerdas la vez que oímos de parte de la Sra. Yamanaka eso de que una mujer no sólo se arregla para su esposo? Siempre quieren impresionar.

—O quizás…— ya no quería seguir escuchando las insinuaciones de sus hijos.

—Vayan a dormir. — dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse a su habitación.

Primero quería creer que TenTen se arregló para salir con él, y no se dio cuenta. Pero ahora lo que decían sus hijos, sembraban dudas. Se detuvo al escuchar las risas de los menores.

— ¿Cuál es el chiste?— preguntó fríamente y girándose de nuevo.

—Padre, ¿Por qué desconfías?— preguntó sonriendo de lado su pequeña hija.

—Mejor dicho, ¿Por qué desconfías de mamá?— frunció el ceño viendo fijamente a sus hijos. — Piensas que mamá salió con un hombre.

—Eso no es cierto.

— ¿Entonces por qué te enojaste cuando dijimos lo de una cita con otro?

—No me enojé, Hitomi. — masculló cada palabra.

—Ahora sí pareces muy enojado, papá. No deberías desconfiar de mamá…

—No estoy desconfiando.

—Piensas que mamá está cenando con un hombre. Padre, ¿no te das cuenta que mamá se arregló para ti?

—Como usualmente lo hace mientras que nosotros jugamos por ahí o salimos a algún otro lugar. Ustedes aprovechan y salen...

— ¿A que no se veía mamá muy guapa con ese vestido?

—Seguramente tú no querías salir, padre. — dijo Hizashi asintiendo y colocó sus manos detrás. — Apuesto a que varios shinobis la verán muy guapa paseando. Como usted no la acompañó, ellos gustosos la acompañarían.

—No.

—Apuesto a que vendría con un ramo de rosas y usted se pondrá muy celoso. — dijo Hitomi sonriendo con malicia. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

— ¡No!— exclamó, y los niños tuvieron que aguantarse las risas. El plan "Poner a padre celoso" resultó un éxito. — TenTen nunca sale sin su anillo de matrimonio. Todos respetan a una mujer casada. Su madre, es una mujer casada. No tengo por qué desconfiar de ella.

—Sí, lo sabemos. Es una mujer casada que lo ama, padre. — Neji abrió sus opalinos ojos grandemente ante las palabras de su hijo, quien tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al lograr esa expresión.

—Y usted también la ama mucho, por eso desconfía, aunque lo niegue. — se escuchan unas llaves fuera de la casa.

— Buenas noches, niños. — los tres Hyuga voltearon en dirección a la puerta, de donde ingresaba TenTen sonriendo a sus hijos. Sólo a ellos.

— ¡Mamá!— exclamaron acercándose. Neji sólo la miraba.

—Me encontré con Hinata y me dijo que ya volvieron. Ya estaba empezando a extrañarlos. — sonrió encogiéndose un poco para ver a sus niños.

—Tío Naruto jugó con nosotros. Pero tuvo que salir porque el Sr. Nara le llamó.

—Bueno…— Hitomi miró intercaladamente a sus padres, y tomó del brazo a su hermano. — Hizashi y yo estamos cansados. Nos iremos a dormir.

Sólo quedaron él y su seria esposa. Se notaba que aún estaba un molesta por los reclamos infundados de hace tres horas. Tanto, que no le esperó para ir juntos a su habitación.

— ¿Hitomi y Hizashi cenaron? Me olvidé de preguntarles…— al menos le hablaba.

—Hinata-sama les dio de cenar.

— ¿Tú… cenaste?— trató de sonar fría, fallando en el intento.

—No tengo hambre. — la vio acercarse al espejo de su tocador mientras que hacía una rápida trenza y miraba de reojo su aspecto. Ya era hora de empezar, no se iría de misión a las 2 de la madrugada si no lograba que ella le hablase con normalidad. No, señor. — Hitomi y Hizashi preguntaron a dónde fuiste.

—Salí por ahí. — ahora se despintaba los labios. Ya no servía el plan de hacer charla, iría de frente al punto importante sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

—Querías salir conmigo, ¿cierto?

—No te creas el interesante, Hyuga. Quería salir, eso es todo.

—Te colocas un atuendo especial y te acicalas más cuando quieres salir conmigo. Debí de haberme dado cuenta de eso. Siempre salimos sin falta cuando voy a una misión larga.

—Estabas pensando en otras cosas. Luego me reclamaste a dónde iba tan arreglada cuando la respuesta era obvia. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta que éste vestido, — se señala. — Es nuevo.

—Me doy cuenta. — aclaró la garganta. — Pido disculpas por los reclamos.

— ¡Eres un despistado y un idiota, Neji! Sin contar lo desconfiado al pensar mal.

— ¿Ya puedes volver a la normalidad?— forma indirecta de pedir que lo perdone.

—¡Malograste nuestra salida! ¿Y así quieres que regrese a la normalidad? Compré un vestido nuevo ayer, porque me dijiste sobre tu misión de dos semanas. Les di descanso a mis alumnos, ellos no me pidieron nada. Me arreglé en tiempo record de diez minutos, y esperando como tonta a que me dijeses tu común: ¿Ya nos vamos? ¡Y nada! Pensaste que salía con otro. — le seguía gritando mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la amplia habitación.

—Aún quedan cuatro horas.

— ¡¿Qué se puede hacer, según tú, en unas míseras cuatro horas?! ¡No te veré en dos semanas, Neji! Quería pasar un lindo día contigo. — cambió su expresión dura y molesta, a una deprimida.

—Se puede hacer mucho, por ejemplo, pasar una linda noche. — sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella, mirándola profundamente. En seguida entendió a qué se refería.

—Eso también estaba en mis planes. — siente las grandes manos de Neji en su cintura. —De acuerdo, compénsame por arruinar los primeros. — sonríe negando con la cabeza. Entrelazó sus brazos detrás del cuello de su esposo, y es ella quien inicia el beso.

Tenía razón, en cuatro horas se puede hacer mucho. ¿Y qué mejor que calentar antes de ir de misión?

**00000000**

Afuera de la habitación, dos pequeños se alejaban a paso lento de la puerta para darles un poco de privacidad a sus padres.

— ¿Ves? Mamá también tenía planes…— empezó Hizashi, y su hermana sólo sonrió de lado.

—Por supuesto. No conté completo lo que escuché cuando ella modelaba ayer su vestido.

— ¿Por qué?

—Papá es muy pudoroso con esas cosas delante de todos. — encoge los hombros. — Ella dijo: Ojalá le guste a Neji… y se ponga salvaje mañana en la noche. — ahora rieron ambos, a su manera.

—Creo que debimos de habernos quedado en la casa de tía Hinata. No podremos dormir en paz.

— ¡Son sólo cuatro horas! Después papá entra a nuestros cuartos, nos acaricia la cabeza y se irá de misión… no harán mucho ruido mientras juegan a las atrapadas. — la inocencia ante todo.

—Terminarán muy cansados de tanto correr por toda la habitación persiguiéndose, ya que gritan y exhalan. Jadeando mientras saltan en su cama, por eso rechina golpeándose fuerte contra la pared. Yo que ellos, salgo al patio a jugar. ¿No es cierto, Hitomi?— la pequeña sólo asiente.

Sus padres jugarían mucho en esas cuatro horas...

* * *

***.*.*.***

Hola! Aquí el one-shot 4...

Ya se vio más o menos cómo es que los mellizos se lo pasan de lo lindo aumentando los celos de su padre con sus insinuaciones. Al final todo lo que quería TenTen, era pasar un lindo día antes de que su esposo vaya de misión, y vemos que lo mucho que consiguió fue pasar una linda noche sin preocuparse a ser escuchados por sus hijos, quienes piensan inocentemente que sus padre juegan a las atrapadas en altas horas de la noche.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier crítica, opinión, duda, sugerencia, idea de capítulo, etc., son bienvenidos en un review ;) que por cierto, respondo por Mensajería Privada.

Las ideas de un nuevo capítulo, serán plasmadas a partir del one-shot número 7, agradezco a Vistoria por su idea, la cual será el one-shot 7 :)

Eso sería todo. Gracias por leer, cuídense.

Leidy.


	5. One-Shot N 5

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Los únicos personajes de mi creación son: Hitomi y Hizashi Hyuga-Ama._

* * *

**Padre, ¿Por qué...**

**One-shot V: … te hiciste un cambio de look?**

* * *

Hora de salir a encontrarse con su escuadrón. Su función en la aldea cuando no tiene alguna misión, era protegerla de cualquier amenaza. Un perfecto control junto con su equipo, y siempre estar al pendiente de alguna misión que pudiese llegar.

En el poco rato que estaba en su hogar mucho antes de salir, su deber era por demás sencillo: alistarse. La rutina siempre era despertar con la mayor calma posible para no despertar a su aún dormida esposa, y salir a entrenar.

Un baño después del entrenamiento, y ya empezar a oír varios gritos en su casa: "¡Hizashi no te quedes dormido de nuevo!" "¡Hitomi despierta a tu hermano que se quedó sordo de golpe!" "¡Pero mamá, que se despierte solo…!" "¡Voy tarde! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaron?!". El suspiro cansino a las 7:15 am, ya era parte de su rutina.

El traje ANBU tendido en su cama, cortesía de su esposa, lo esperaba. No demora más de diez minutos en colocarse el traje, sin la máscara, para después salir y encontrarse con su familia sentados en la mesa. Listos para la primera comida del día.

Ya marcado el reloj 7:35, con un "Hasta luego" se despedían los dos hermanos. Sólo quedaban él y su esposa, tomando en silencio una taza de café. TenTen salía después, tendría que encontrarse con sus alumnos en quince minutos, y no estaba nada apresurada.

Neji a paso calmo se dirigía a su habitación, ya era hora de los últimos retoques a su apariencia. No le tomaba mucho pasar el cepillo por su larguísimo y envidiado por su esposa, cabello. Sin ninguna traba, completamente suave y listo para sujetar al final. Como siempre. Por último, la máscara de pájaro que le esperaba, era posicionada en su rostro.

—Oye, Neji, ¿ya estás…?— escuchó la voz de su esposa ingresando al cuarto. Ella llevaba puesto su traje de entrenamiento, su chaleco y banda jounin; lista para salir. — ¿Listo?

Asiente con la cabeza. — Nos vemos. — pudo haberla ignorado, pero esa mirada curiosa no era habitual. Ella lo miraba fijamente, y extrañada. — ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Quieres una opinión constructiva? — se quita la máscara rápidamente y TenTen logra ver el ceño fruncido en su esposo. — Tu cabello está demasiado largo. ¡Está muchísimo más debajo de tu trasero!

Sus perfectas cejas se juntaron aún más sin perder el detalle a la "opinión constructiva" de su esposa. ¿Le reclamaba el largo de su cabello?

—Deberías cortártelo un poco. Sólo las puntas, Neji… pareces princesa. — el tic en su ojo izquierdo fue en aumento.

—Nunca me molestó.

—El geniecito adora su cabello bien cuidado, ¿eh?— sentir el codo de TenTen en su costilla mientras que daba la vuelta, no era agradable. — Bueno, yo recuerdo que tu cabello antes no estaba tan largo, Neji… ¿No quieres que te haga una trenza? — él seguía mirándola seriamente. — ¿Dos trenzas? Mmmm, ¡Ya sé! Trencitas y un moño, ¿no?

— ¿No tienes que encontrarte con tu equipo?

— ¡No! No soy tan exigente en eso de ser puntual, con tal que entrenen duro…— ve que Neji se vuelve a colocar su máscara. — Neji, ya en serio, me preocupa tu cabello. Te puede dificultar.

—No voy a…

—Ya sé que no te lo vas a cortar, pero al menos puedes hacerte una coleta alta. ¿Sí?

A regañadientes se acercó nuevamente al espejo soltándose el cabello. Lo acomodó bien en una elegante coleta alta y ahora sí estaba dispuesto a irse rápido debido al tiempo perdido.

—Nos vemos. — pero nuevamente ella lo giró, no para decirle algo, sino para estamparle un sonoro beso en los labios.

—Se te ve sexy la coleta alta… lo normal es que tu cabello llegue a tu media espalda. — susurró aún estando cerca de Neji, quien se separó sigiloso y colocó la máscara ANBU para que ella no viera su sonrojo. — Yo también me voy. Nos vemos luego, amor…

La coleta alta seguía sin ser de su agrado, pero era preferible a tener que cortarse el cabello. Además, su esposa dijo que se veía… bien. "¡Sexy!" le corrigió su mente a quien ignoró y desapareció de la mansión.

**00000000**

— ¿Dejarás de leer ese libro y podremos salir?— insistió por quinta vez en media hora, Hizashi Hyuga a su hermana.

Habían llegado hace poco más de una hora. Mamá no estaba. Papá no estaba. Todo tranquilo, ellos eran jounin y ANBU respectivamente; seguro por ahí surgió algún asunto o misión importante. No tenían de qué preocuparse, ni siquiera en quedarse solos, puesto a que a sus ocho años de edad, sabían defenderse muy bien.

—Mamá siempre dice que no dejemos la casa sola si ellos no están. — contestó sin despegar sus opalinos ojos de su libro.

—Sí, pero también dice que podemos salir a jugar o a entrenar en el patio. Anda, Hitomi, cada día eres más aburrida.

—Juega solo, Hizashi.

—Quiero entrenar, y si voy donde Bolt es muy aburrido.

—Pues anda a otro lugar, yo me quedo aquí. ¿Cuántos compañeros de clase muy buenos tenemos? Anda a entrenar con Inojin, o Shikadai. Estoy ocupada.

—Sigues en la página 86 desde que llegamos a casa. Sólo tienes el libro abierto para ignorarme. — dijo quitándoselo y enarcando una ceja. Hitomi simplemente sonrió de lado.

—Muy observador, bobo. Bien, dame el libro.

—Atácame si lo quieres. — retó colocando la mano con la que sostenía el libro, en su espalda. — Te puedo vencer con sólo una mano, sino, iré con tío Lee a dar 400 vueltas a la aldea.

—Me estoy dando cuenta que pasas mucho rato con el tío Lee. — dijo frunciendo el ceño.

El tío Lee, como ambos lo llaman, va muy a menudo a la casa de sus ex compañeros de equipo. A pesar de las negaciones por parte de Neji, Lee no dudaba en entrenar o correr por la aldea con los dos mellizos. Hizashi encantado y Hitomi con su "No, gracias, tío Lee. Cuando terminen de calentar y practiquen taijutsu, llámenme". Pasaban ratos entretenidos juntos, para no dejar que la llama de la juventud se apague. A falta de hijos, están su pupilo y sus sobrinos.

—Ya ponte en posición, sino no sabrás qué te golpeó. — Hizashi bajó del sofá, aún con la mano detrás, y en postura de pelea. Hitomi bufó bajando también.

—Aquí dentro de la casa, no quiero salir. Papá no se dará cuenta…

Y empezaron a pelear. No les importaba mucho botar algunos cuadros, ya que no se rompían. Tampoco les dificultaba estar dentro de la sala, ya que era lo suficientemente grande. Estaban desobedeciendo a su padre, quien les advertía una y otra vez que no entrenaran en la sala, cocina o habitaciones. Para eso estaba el dojo o el patio.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hizashi? ¿Te dificulta pelear con un brazo? Eso es por inepto, sabes bien que para el juuken son necesarios los dos. — alardeó Hitomi invocando de su pergamino un bō y apuntándolo al rostro de su hermano, quien estaba de espaldas en el suelo.

— ¿Eso crees?— sonríe de lado mirando su pantorrilla y moviendo rápidamente dos dedos de su mano libre, por distintos puntos de chakra que veía en su pierna, gracias al byakugan activado.

Se impulsa con el bō hacia atrás, sentía entumecida la pierna derecha. Invoca tres shuriken con intención de lanzárselos, pero antes de poder hacerlo, alguien ingresa por la puerta. Desaparece el bō y ambos se sientan rápidamente en el sillón, como si nada hubiese pasado.

— ¿Quién es usted?— pregunta Hizashi frunciendo el ceño, a la persona que ingresó por la puerta e hizo el mismo gesto.

Tenía puesto un traje ANBU, su máscara estaba ausente, su cabello sujetado en una coleta alta y una expresión confundida en el rostro. Ambos niños se dieron cuenta que pertenecía al clan, ya que era poseedor o poseedora del byakugan.

—Srta., usted podrá ser del mismo clan, pero no puede ingresar a la mansión del Bouke así nada más. — empezó Hitomi seriamente y con el dedo índice arriba. — Si el genio del clan, patriarca del Bouke, que es nuestro padre, lo supiera… se molestaría mucho.

—Oye, Hitomi… nunca la he visto. Es muy bonita. ¡Y es ANBU!— susurró Hizashi, pero aquella "misteriosa mujer" escuchó todo mirándolos seriamente.

—Sí, es muy bonita. Aún así no debe de entrar donde no vive…— dirige la mirada. — ¿Nos dirá su nombre, señorita?

—Hitomi, Hizashi, no estoy para bromas. — los mellizos abrieron los labios y los ojos grandemente, apegándose al sofá.

—Incluso suena como papá. Aunque su voz es muy gruesa para ser mujer…— dijo Hizashi impertinentemente, recibiendo un golpe de su hermana.

— ¡No es mujer, bobo! Es papá…— mira cautelosa y sonriendo nerviosamente a su serio padre. — Perdón, padre… no nos dimos cuenta que cambió su… imagen.

—Sigue pareciendo mujer…— masculló Hizashi, pero luego vio la mirada de Neji, y sonrió de la misma forma que su hermana. — Digo… le queda bien su coleta alta, padre. Es una buena manera para aparentar ser otra persona, nadie sabría si es hombre o mujer hasta oírlo hablar…

— ¿Lo tomo como un cumplido?— soltó sardónicamente sin obtener respuesta. "¿Por qué le hice caso a TenTen?" pensaba. — Hmp.

— ¡Papá!— le llamó Hitomi, haciéndole detener su retirada hacia la habitación. — Padre, ¿Por qué te hiciste un cambio de look?

¡Él no quería! Por su cabeza no pasó la idea de ir a supervisar la aldea con una coleta alta. Ni siquiera le parecía peinado de varón ya que su cabello era muy largo, y esa coleta hacía resaltar lo bien cuidado que estaba su cabello. Además, tenía la piel bien cuidada. Con ella, parecía muchachita de academia, alguna kunoichi, algún miembro del clan Yamanaka, cualquier mujer, o su esposa cuando tiene días libres y hace mucho calor. No él. Nunca le agradó la coleta alta.

—Porque…

—Su padre no se quiso despedir de su larga y perfecta cabellera. Quiere ser la princesa de Konoha, se colocará en una torre y tendremos que escalarla cuando él deje caer su cabello por la ventana. — ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que TenTen ya había llegado?

No pudo contestar ya que sus hijos ya estaban retorciéndose de la risa acompañados por su dulce esposa. Maldita coleta alta. Todo fue idea de TenTen.

—Tú fuiste la de la idea. — masculló molesto el genio una vez que la kunoichi ya se calmaba.

— ¡Ay, Neji, no reniegues! Te queda muy bien la coleta alta… te hace ver linda. — los tres ríen de nuevo. — Además, tú no quisiste cortarte el cabello.

—Mañana me lo cortaré un poco. No soporto este… peinado. — dijo cerrando los ojos y sentándose en el sofá.

—Córtalo hasta arriba de tu trasero y todo regresará a la normalidad…— agrega graciosa guiñando un ojo, y sus hijos sueltan una corta risa.

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta. Hitomi se ofreció a abrir, y fue corriendo hacia la puerta. Todos se miraron extrañados. Nadie esperaba visita.

— ¡Tío Lee!— escucharon el pequeño gritito. Hizashi sonrió. TenTen se sorprendió pero sonrió. Neji… bueno, él sólo exhaló imaginando el ruido que se avecina.

— ¡TenTen! Hay una misión, el hokage te quiere ver. — informó Lee con su traje jounin, ingresando a la sala donde estaba toda la familia.

—Bien, bien… ¿es para hoy o sólo me informará?— dijo poniéndose de pie. Neji observaba, pensando seriamente en quitarse la coleta alta.

—No me dijeron nada. Ya sabes cómo son la…— Lee calló abruptamente, con un creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas, y observando fijamente detrás de TenTen. — ¿Quién es esa… hermosa… dama?

Hizashi se cubrió la boca y Hitomi frunció los labios con el fin de contener sus carcajadas. TenTen giró y se encontró con la molestia reflejada en el rostro de Neji, quien tenía un severo tic en la ceja izquierda. "Eres hombre muerto, Lee" pensó la castaña. Lee ya se había acercado lo suficiente.

— ¡Oh, pero si es tan hermosa como un ángel! ¡Creo que yo también encontré el amor en el clan Hyuga, como tú, TenTen! ¿Cuál es tu…?— antes de seguir hablando, chocó contra la pared del frente, y "la hermosa dama" estaba de pie con el byakugan activado. — ¡Incluso tiene la gran fuerza de mi eterno rival! ¡Por favor, hermosa dama del clan Hyuga! ¡Sé mi novia! ¡Juro protegerte con mi vida!— ahora chocó con la otra pared desordenando un estante.

— ¡Lee! ¡Él es Neji, idiota!— gritó TenTen evitando una desgracia, y los mellizos no pudieron aguantar más el reír a estruendosas carcajadas. Neji seguía con el byakugan activado, acercándose con una apariencia asesina hacia Lee.

— ¡¿Qué?! Ag… digo, ¡No!— exclamó poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Neji se soltó la coleta.

—Morirás hoy. — Lee corrió rápidamente, despidiéndose de los niños, y siendo seguido por Neji.

—Si eso se sale de control, hay unas agujas especiales en la cocina. Nos vemos luego, niños. — dijo TenTen para luego desaparecer. Hitomi y Hizashi intercambiaron miradas, y sonriendo fueron a ser espectadores de la pelea de su papá y tío Lee, haciendo sus apuestas sobre quién ganaría.

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, éste one-shot tenía la función de dar a conocer un poco más la rutina de la familia Hyuga, qué pasa en las mañanas y cómo se despiden para ir a cumplir sus deberes. Sí, apareció Lee... admito que junto con Neji y TenTen, el cejotas es otro de mis personajes favoritos, y quería ponerlo a ver qué trato tiene con sus sobrinitos, ya veré cuándo lo pongo junto a Guy-sensei, después de todo siguen siendo como un equipo-familia.

Creo que la idea de poner a Neji con coleta alta, y que sus hijos y Lee lo confundieran con una bella dama, fue por dos motivos, o mejor dicho, inspiraciones: ¿Alguien vio Naruto SD? Donde todos son chibi, me pareció una ternurita ver a Neji tan pequeñín y siendo travestido por Lee. En todos los capítulos, gracias a los "genjutsus" del cejotas, el pobre Neji aparece de mujer. Fue cómico.

El otro fue más raro: resulta que vi un doujinshi, donde hay una misión para el equipo Guy. Infiltrarse en un bar, como mujeres, para conseguir información de traficantes. TenTen sólo necesitaba un vestido, Lee, no sabe utilizar ninjutsu, y Guy planteó el que los hombres del equipo no se transformaran, sino que utilizaran disfraces. Neji con coleta alta y flequillo ocultando su sello, con un lindo kimono, maquillado, sonrojado, era el más lindo de los cuatro. ¡Hasta fue acosado! Y como le tocaron el trasero a Lee (de mujer), Guy se enfadó y la misión termino siendo un fracaso, Neji fue una bella dama por las puras.

Por eso nació este one-shot: Neji con coleta alta me pareció linda.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y no se aburrieran con la explicación, tenía ganas de escribirlo. Cualquier opinión, crítica, duda, idea, son bienvenidos en un review :)

Saludos!


	6. One-Shot N 6

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Lo únicos personajes de mi creación son: Hizashi y Hitomi Hyuga-Ama._

**_Aclaración:_**_ Leer previamente el fic "Coma" que se encuentra en mi profile._

* * *

**Padre, ¿Por qué...**

**One-Shot VI: … dicen que moriste? **

Un par de ojos opalinos como los suyos, buscaban respuesta a esa… pregunta. Sentados frente a él en la mesa de tomar el té, y a su lado se encontraba su esposa. Nunca pensó que alguien más le preguntaría sobre un hecho que ocurrió hace exactamente diez años. Lo peor era, que ese alguien, eran sus dos menores hijos.

Buscó ayuda en su esposa, quien estaba con una expresión igual de sorprendida. La miró, y ella le devolvió la mirada encogiendo sus hombros. A ella le daba igual, algún día se tenían que enterar, ¿no? Pero ahora, ¿Quién empezó con eso?

—Nos lo dijo tío Naruto…— genial, su duda fue respondida instantáneamente. TenTen no evitó reír, y Neji suspiró.

—Padre, ¿Por qué dicen que moriste?— preguntó ahora Hizashi enarcando una ceja.

—Fue en la Cuarta Guerra, eso nos dijo también tío Naruto.

¿A caso el rubio no podía mantener la boca cerrada? En serio que ahora le dieron ganas de ir donde Bolt y Himawari a relatar las estupideces que hacía su padre en otros años. Tantas cosas que podrían salir de sus labios, y Uzumaki se digna a decir algo sobre él.

—En la Cuarta Guerra, murieron muchos shinobis… su tío Naruto tiene razón. — empezó TenTen.

—Pero él dijo que papá murió. No le entendimos, porque, ¡Está aquí!— dijo Hitomi señalando a su incómodo padre.

—Bueno… eso es algo complicado de decir. O sea, estaría muerto, en otras palabras sí murió pero no…— al mismo tiempo, tanto Neji como sus hijos enarcaron una ceja ante la nada aclarativa respuesta de la kunoichi.

—Dijo que lo salvaste a él y a tía Hinata…— comentó Hizashi ignorando la explicación de su madre.

—Es verdad.

— ¡¿Estás muerto?!— exclamaron ambos mellizos.

—Lo estaría, sino hubiese sido atendido a tiempo. — contó, y ellos le miraron expectantes. Incluso TenTen quería oír la historia que ella conocía bien. — Eran dos vallas, dirigidas a Naruto. Hinata-sama se puso en medio. Lo único que hice fue ponerme en último instante recibiendo el ataque.

Hitomi y Hizashi se quedaron ligeramente boquiabiertos. Conocían por boca de la encantadora Himawari, el amor tan profundo que su madre siempre profesaba hacia tío Naruto. Ahora veían que tía Hinata daría la vida por él. Pero, ¿Por qué su padre se sacrificaría, teniendo a alguien más?

— ¿Eran dos vallas… grandes?— preguntó temerosa, Hitomi.

—Sí, no tan gruesas. — contó Neji encogiendo los hombros. Su hija abrió grandemente sus ojos.

— ¿Fue un dolor insoportable?— TenTen miró de reojo a Neji esperando que contestara. Ella no sabía qué se sintió básicamente morir en un minuto. Neji asintió. — ¿Habías muerto al instante?— continuó Hizashi.

—Asumo diez segundos después.

— ¿Qué pasó para que sobrevivieras?

—Su madre me contó que, al finalizar la guerra, su tío Lee…— exhaló sonoramente. — Me cargó y fue corriendo hacia Konoha para ser atendido cuanto antes.

— ¿Tú viste, mamá?— preguntó Hitomi mirando fijamente a TenTen.

—No, yo me había desmayado con sólo ver a su padre en ese estado. A mí me lo contó Lee también. — suspiró y sonrió débilmente. Recordar esos momentos, no era nada agradable.

— ¿Qué hicieron los ninja médico para que… sobrevivieras?

—No sé mucho. Todo me lo contaron quienes estuvieron ahí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque su padre estuvo en coma por tres meses. — contestó rápidamente TenTen. — Regeneraron sus órganos y todo, funcionaban pero él no despertaba. Despertó el día en que su tío Lee y yo nos convertimos en jounin.

— ¿Tres meses en coma?— preguntó sorprendido Hizashi. Hitomi hasta el momento escuchaba en silencio, con la mirada apagada.

—Raro, ¿no? Pero sí, yo todas las tardes lo veía descansar plácidamente mientras que todos los que lo estimábamos, lo acompañábamos. Incluso algunos bajaron de peso y estuvieron demacrados… — Neji la miró mal, y ella sonrió burlona. — En fin… despertó, justo cuando…

Un sollozo interrumpió de repente, haciendo que TenTen fijara rápidamente su vista hacia la pequeña que estaba frente a ella con la cabeza gacha. Hizashi y Neji también la miraron sorprendidos, fue ahí cuando dos gotas de agua salina cayeron en la mesa de té.

—Hitomi… no seas llorona. — se acercó su hermano, pero sólo consiguió que ella llorase más.

—Hitomi, cielo, tranquilízate…— TenTen habló dulcemente acercándose. Neji observaba perplejo la escena. Encontró rápidamente la respuesta a su llanto, así como al culpable que sacó a la luz ese tema.

—Asesinaré a Naruto. — masculló molesto y cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Nadie haría llorar a su pequeña y viviría para contarlo. Por ese motivo no quería que alguien más se enterara de _eso._

—Linda… tu papá está vivo, eso es lo único que cuenta. — volvió a decir la castaña abrazando a la aún llorosa niña.

—Pero… pero… si él no… no estuviera… ni Hizashi y yo hubiésemos existido…— tartamudeó sorbiendo su nariz ya rojiza.

—Tal vez sí, sin el byakugan y con otros nombres… o quizá no hubiésemos sido mellizos. — susurró Hizashi, aumentando el llanto de su hermana y ganándose miradas fulminantes de sus padres. — Hitomi, no me hagas quedar como el malo

—Papá… en ese momento, ¿no… no pensaste en mamá?— preguntó Hitomi mirando a su padre con sus ojos ya rojizos por el llanto.

TenTen se sorprendió ligeramente, Hizashi también miró a su padre expectante a la respuesta, y Neji entreabrió los labios. Si bien en el momento que vio aquellas vallas dirigidas a Naruto, observó que Hinata moriría por él; sólo pensó en ponerse al frente para recibir el ataque.

No tuvo muchos recuerdos en ese instante, sólo unos apenas que podía recordar: su corta vida antes de la pelea con Naruto, algunos entrenamientos con su equipo, algunas payasadas que hacía Lee, algunos entrenamientos con su tío o prima, y en el último instante recordó una promesa:

_*Flashback:*_

_Apenas y podía caminar entre tantos shinobis hablando y listos para dirigirse donde sus escuadrones. Él tendría que irse hacia su división, acababa de hablar con Lee y sólo faltaba encontrar a su compañera. Tenía que decirle algo, no la vería hasta después de la guerra._

— _¡Hey! ¡Neji!— y por suerte no buscó mucho. Ella estaba acercándose a él. — Desapareces muy rápido. Te estaba buscando._

—_También yo._

— _¿Ya sabes qué división te toca? ¿Irás a reunirte ya?— simplemente asintió. — Tienes suerte, estás con Hinata al menos, todos conocen a alguien en su división… en cambio yo sólo reconozco al padre de Choji y a tu tío._

—_Es lo de menos conocer a alguien._

—_Bien, bien… rebatirte un tema de compañerismo quitará tiempo. Quería verte unos últimos minutos… para decirte algo… bueno, ya que no sabemos si salimos de ésta._

—_Sólo pelea como siempre. Y cuídate._

—_Tú también cuídate, Neji. Aunque de ti sí tengo confianza…— le da un ligero golpe. — Pero nunca está de más decirte que tengas cuidado, y más por tu punto ciego._

—_Ibas a decirme algo._

—_Es cierto, pero, ¿no oyes?— dijo señalando a la multitud que ya estaba ubicándose en filas. Ya era hora de agruparse. — Al parecer ya no hay tiempo, pero es necesario que te lo diga rápido, Neji. Es algo que lo tenía guardado mucho tiempo y…_

—_TenTen…— la interrumpe colocando su mano en el hombro de ella. —Prométeme que saldrás viva de esto, y ahí me lo dirás._

—_Te… lo prometo. — dijo un poco sorprendida, pero después agregó. — Y tú prométeme que me buscarás apenas termine la guerra y me escucharás._

—_Lo prometo. _

_Ambos asintieron alejándose, proponiéndose a la vez, cumplir esa promesa._

_*Fin del Flashback.*_

—Sí, créeme que mi último pensamiento fue su madre. — después de exactamente minuto y medio contestaba. — Mas no estaba en mis manos poder hacer algo más. Un shinobi puede morir por el bien de su aldea.

— ¿Aunque ya nunca más pudieras verla?— preguntó ésta vez Hizashi.

—Estoy seguro que hubiera podido seguir viéndola. Quizás ella no.

— ¿Y si… no te hubieran atendido a tiempo?

—Probablemente esto no estaría pasando.

— ¡Pero!— casi gritó TenTen tratando de relajar un poco el ambiente. — Esto sí está pasando ahora. Niños, podrá haber pasado cualquier cosa, pero lo que importa es que su papá está aquí, y ustedes dos sí existen. La vida nos dio ésta oportunidad.

—Y jamás pensé en desaprovecharla. — un par de ojos castaños y dos pares de ojos blancos, se clavaron en seguida hacia Neji al darse cuenta que volvió a hablar en casi un susurro. — Estar con ustedes, no lo cambiaría por nada.

Después de decir eso, sintió debajo de la mesa una cálida mano entrelazándose con la suya. Hizashi y Hitomi -ya tranquila- también sonrieron grandemente. Todos estaban en un nada incómodo mutismo, hasta que otra pregunta salió a flote…

—Un momento. — habló Hizashi tornándose pensativo. — Siempre se dice que es bueno ponerse en todas las posibilidades existentes, y ahora me pregunto: si papá sí estuviese muerto, ¿mamá en este momento sería sensei?, ¿reharía su vida con alguien más?, ¿nos tendrá con otros rasgos y nombres?

—Sí que sabes arruinar el momento, bobo. — masculló Hitomi con su misma expresión seria, mientras que su madre sonrió divertida ante tal ocurrencia. Neji frunció los labios.

—Esas posibilidades no existen, Hizashi. — contestó Neji.

—Pero pudieron haber sido. Ni modo que mamá no hubiese sido sensei, y se hubiera quedado sin nadie por el resto de su vida. — TenTen sólo rió quedadamente, pero el siguiente comentario de su hijo, le hizo callar. — Pero si no hubiera sido sensei, no tendría ingresos, lo que significaría que podría haber hecho un negocio. ¿Venta de armas, quizás?

—Hizashi no seas tonto creando un cuento en tu cabeza. En serio, ¿a qué idiota se le ocurre decir que mamá vendería sus armas? O peor, siendo tan bonita, quedarse soltera. Es ilógico. — dijo Hitomi entornando los ojos, olvidando por completo evitar decir lisuras delante de su padre. — ¿No es cierto, papá?

En su mente de genio se combinaron ambas ideas de sus hijos, causándole pavor de tan sólo ver las escenas que se imaginaba. TenTen vendiendo sus armas sin ser sensei, como dijo Hizashi; pero con un shinobi buscándola y cortejándola, como dijo Hitomi. Menos mal que revivió.

— ¡Papá!

—Oye, Neji, contesta…

— ¿Ah?

—Te quedaste pensativo de repente. — comentó Hizashi.

—Eh… claro. Mejor vallamos a dormir. Todos. — y ante las miradas asombradas de sus hijos, se dirigió a la habitación.

**00000000**

"_Extrañamente se sentía volar. Observaba toda su aldea desde lo alto. Pasaba por varios lugares, visitando a sus amigos, y nadie lo notaba. Fue cuando se acercó a una vitrina que exhibía kunais, se dio cuenta de su aspecto: era un pájaro blanco._

_Confundido, emprendió vuelo hacia otro lugar. Visualizó a su prima Hinata y a la pequeña Himawari dejando un girasol a una tumba, en el cementerio. Se acercó percatándose cuando se fueron, que en la tumba estaba escrito: 'Hyuga Neji: Héroe muerto en batalla'._

_Entonces comprendió. Lo veía todo, pero nadie lo veía a él. Sólo era una simple ave volando de ahí a allá, porque estaba muerto. Murió en la Guerra._

_No podía permanecer más tiempo observando esa realidad. Extendió sus alas apartándose de ahí. Podía ver que todos eran felices, con hijos y nuevos títulos que desconocía. Llegó a un lugar nuevo. Una tienda de armas._

_Ingresó temeroso y sólo vio a una aburrida joven. Cabello castaño recogido en dos rodetes mejor elaborados a como recordaba, ojos del mismo color, y llevaba puesto un vestido chinesco largo con un corte dejando ver su torneada y larga pierna. Era ella. Era TenTen con una expresión aburrida que desconocía. Una vez que hizo sus cálculos, llegó a la conclusión que tenía 28 años de edad. _

_Pero aquí estaba lo extraño: ¿Qué hacía ella, conocida por su gran manejo de armas, vendiendo sus armas? No tenía lógica. Estaban todas sus armas listas para ser compradas por algún interesado._

—_Creo que fue mala idea abrir una tienda, cuando ya todo el mundo está en armonía. — le escuchó decir soltando un sonoro suspiro. — Cerraré hoy mucho antes._

— _¡Hey, preciosa!— la vio girarse e inmediatamente sonreír afablemente ante el llamado de un sujeto. Demasiado conocido, por cierto. — ¿Hoy cierras antes, TenTen?_

—_Hola, Kankuro. Qué sorpresa verte pasar por aquí…— saludó con un beso en la mejilla._

—_Venía a recoger a Gaara para la reunión de los Kages. Está en la casa de Temari._

—_Bien que quieres ver a tu sobrino. — agregó riendo._

—_Hablando de ver a alguien. Pasaré una semana por aquí, ¿Qué te parece si hoy salimos? Ya te extrañaba. Además, debemos de aprovechar que te hayas puesto un vestido tan bonito, dejando ver esos tesoros torneados, largos y firmes llamados piernas. — dijo en tono coqueto y ella rió sonoramente._

—_Me parece bien… te veo más tarde entonces, consejero del Kasekage. — dijo graciosa._

_Y por fin el detestable sujeto, bautizado así por un pájaro que podía verlo todo, se marchó. No, eso no podía ser posible. ¿Ella con Kankuro? ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Una de mal gusto._

_No podía asimilar bien el hecho. Pero después de todo, recordó que faltó a su promesa: Regresar y escucharla. ¿Qué pudo haber dicho ella? Porque él pensaba ir con todo. Finalmente, por cosas del destino o un simple deber de protección; hizo que muriera en el campo de batalla._

_Era extraño. Él se imaginó tener una familia con aquella castaña. Tener hijos, él siendo un ANBU, y ella siendo sensei. ¡No se la imaginaba vendiendo armas! ¡Sus armas! Algo estaba mal ahí. Se encontraba arrepintiéndose de todo, de haber muerto. Porque, se supone que Naruto era aún más fuerte que él, ¿no? Entonces, pudo defenderse solo._

_Ya nada podía hacer. Sólo seguir siendo un ave espectador de la dicha de los demás, y ver cómo la mujer que ama sale con un shinobi de la arena. Ella podrá tener hijos, y no con él. Formará una familia donde él no pinta nada. Nada en absoluto._

—_Oh, un ave…— sí, eso era ahora. Un pájaro volando por todos lados. — Bueno… no es nada. Puedes quedarte ahí, pequeñín. — y la palabra 'nada' era recordada por ella._

_¿Ella sería feliz? ¡Pero qué tonteras se preguntaba! ¡Claro que lo era! ¿No ve su sonrisa? Y él no formaba parte de esa felicidad por estar muerto. Muerto y enterrado. Nada en lo absoluto"._

—Neji…— ahora sentía que alguien le hablaba y movía ligeramente. — ¡Neji!— seguía observando esa tienda sin perder detalle. Pero extrañamente, desaparecía cual ilusión. — ¡Neji, despiértate!

Un golpe de almohada le regresó a la realidad. Miró bien: todo estaba oscuro, alumbrado únicamente por la lámpara a su lado. Estaba en su habitación, recostado en su cama, misteriosamente confundido. Sudado y alterado. Extrañado y por fin consciente.

— ¡Neji! ¿Ya despertaste?— recién se fijaba a su lado, donde se encontraba la castaña que estaba en sus sueños. De la misma edad que en su pesadilla, pero tenía su cabello sujeto en una trenza desecha y llevaba puesto un camisón de dormir. — Parecías tener un mal sueño… tuve que golpearte.

—Fue un… ¿sueño?— cuestionó extrañado. Pero si todo parecía tan real.

—Balbuceabas cosas moviendo tus brazos como si fueras a volar. — ríe burlona. — ¿Soñabas que eras un ave huyendo del cazador?

—Fue una pesadilla, entonces. — murmuró acomodándose en su cama.

— ¿No me dirás qué soñaste?

—Esa pesadilla se debió a la conversación que tuvimos con los niños. Soñé que… era un pájaro y nunca reviví. Que sólo volaba observando que los demás eran felices. Tú también, tenías una tienda de armas…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vender mis armas?! ¡Primero subasto tu ropa!— gritó alarmada. —Creo que las ideas de Hizashi te hicieron alucinar un poco.

—Eso no es todo. Salías con alguien. — contó sin ocultar su enojo.

— ¿Quién era? Seguramente me habrás soñado con algún shinobi fuerte y apuesto para que te molestes así…— bromeó riendo un poco.

—No lo es. Era simplemente Kankuro.

—A mí sí me parece fuerte…— se gana la mirada molesta de su esposo. — Tranquilo, fue un sueño raro. Pero en fin. Creo que te sigue atormentando las suposiciones de Hitomi y Hizashi, ya olvídalo… tú estás aquí, vivo y a mi lado. Así será por muchísimo tiempo. — se acurruca más hacia el pecho de su esposo. Neji sólo le besó suavemente la frente volviendo a dormir.

**00000000**

Tocar sutilmente el hombro con dos dedos, ningún resultado. Mover suavemente, aún nada. Llamarla tres veces por su nombre, aún no despertaba. Golpear más fuerte, absolutamente nada.

Ya cansado de la situación, concentró chakra en su palma, direccionándola hacia el pecho de su hermana. Se detuvo al ver que por fin ella despertó con el byakugan activado y bloqueándole un punto de chakra de su antebrazo con dos de sus dedos.

— ¿Qué quieres, Hizashi?— preguntó parcamente desactivando su byakugan.

— ¡Estabas despierta! ¡No tenías que bloquearme el brazo, boba! Mañana estudiamos. — le reclamó alejándose de ella.

—Pensé que era un enemigo. Agradece que no haya llamado a papá, él sí pudo confundirte y matarte de un solo golpe.

—Ya, cállate. Venía por un asunto importante.

—Habla, estoy cansada.

—Hitomi…— ella se extrañó al ver esa seriedad nada común en su hermano. Al parecer sí era un asunto importante. — ¿Me hubieran quedado bien los ojos castaños? Ya sabes, si papá no hubiera revivido y tal vez ni nos hubiésemos llamado a…— calló girándose para poder esquivar un kunai dirigido a su ojo. — ¡¿Qué te pasa, loca?! — su hermana estaba de pie, con el byakugan activado y más kunais en sus manos.

—Largo de mi habitación.

—No respondiste. — tuvo que agacharse para no recibir otro kunai.

— ¡Fuera!

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

* * *

Hola!

¿Creían que escribí por las puras "_Coma"?_ Pues se equivocan, ese fic estaba destinado a formar parte de uno de los one-shot. Tarde o temprano los mellizos debían enterarse de por qué dicen por ahí que su padre murió, y cómo revivió. Entre llantos por parte de Hitomi, y suposiciones por parte de Hizashi, tuvo que quedar disipada la duda. ¡Ah! Por cierto, en "_Coma" _dejo implícitamente un promesa entre Neji y TenTen, y bueno, aquí se vio en qué consistió la promesa que se hicieron antes de la guerra. Las suposiciones de Hizashi, creo que se sabe que eso es lo que verdaderamente sucedió, pero aquí en mi fic, son sólo eso: suposiciones que formaron una pesadilla en Neji. Sí, el hecho que Neji se sintiera volar como un pájaro observando a TenTen en una tienda de armas siendo coqueteada por cierto ninja de la arena; fue un sueño.

Espero que haya resultado de su agrado. Cualquier duda, opinión, crítica, sugerencia, pueden dejarlo en un review :)

A partir del próximo one-shot, la pregunta no será "Padre, ¿por qué...?" cambiará ese aspecto, pero serán preguntas igual de incómodas a su desdichado-afortunado padre. El one-shot 7 será la idea de Vistoria, ya verán cómo se plasmó :)

Saludos!


	7. One-Shot N 7

**_Disclaimer_: **_Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Aclaración**: Cambio de comienzo de pregunta. Idea de Vistoria._

* * *

**Padre, ¿...**

**One-Shot VII:… ya no nos querrás?**

Conocía la insignia del pergamino que tenía entre sus manos. No quería abrirlo, suficiente era saber lo que su byakugan le mostraba. Lo que más temía desde hace cinco años, estaba sucediendo: "Solicitud de ingreso al escuadrón ANBU".

— ¿Por qué?— murmuró soltando el pergamino como si quemara. Su esposa resopló hacia arriba moviendo ligeramente su flequillo.

—Neji, desde que Hitomi y Hizashi tenían 3 años, quise ingresar al escuadrón ANBU de Armas y Defensa, pero como aún estaban muy pequeños, desistí. Te dije que cuando tengan 8, se sabrán defender muy bien, ahí será el momento. Bueno, ¡Ya tienen ocho desde hace cuatro meses!

—Eres sensei. Pensé que ya no querrías.

—Sabes que lo de sensei era momentáneo. Además, Lee puede ser sensei de mis alumnos. ¡Quiero ser ANBU desde hace mucho! ¡Y lo sabes!

—Ser sensei es mejor. — los castaños ojos de TenTen le miraron incrédulos. Neji, el capitán del mejor escuadrón ANBU de Konoha, no podía estar diciendo eso. Son del diablo esas cosas.

—Entonces, tú sé sensei y me das tu cargo de capitán.

—Es imposible.

— ¡Por eso! Ahí está mi solicitud. Naruto me dijo en repetidas ocasiones que yo sería aceptada al instante, incluso Shikamaru me dijo que pueden darme el cargo de capitana rápidamente. ¿No es grandioso?

—Los niños… no pueden estar solos.

—Tú eres ANBU e igual casi siempre estás en la casa. ¡Lo que quieres es que siga siendo la que cocina y atiende el hogar, Hyuga!

—Yo no…

— ¡Machista!

—TenTen, no pongas palabras en mi boca. Simplemente que como sensei te va muy bien.

—Pero yo quiero ser ANBU, estoy a un paso de la aceptación, Neji. No harás que cambie de parecer. Además no leíste la solicitud, sé valiente y hazlo.

—No es necesario. Este pergamino seguirá sellado. — activa su byakugan agachándose para recoger el pergamino, pero su mirada cruza por el vientre de su esposa. En ese punto, él se alejó del asiento, con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

Más sorpresas en ese día: una pequeña fuente de chakra crecía en el interior de su mujer.

—Pareciera que viste un fantasma, pervertido, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta que ves mi ropa interior? ¡Desactiva el byakugan y di algo!— estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para seguir observando. Su labio inferior temblaba viendo incrédulo lo que pasaba. Esa no era la mejor manera de enterarse que iba a tener un tercer hijo. — ¡Neji!

—Estás… embarazada. — soltó aún algo turbado por la noticia, y, ¿por qué no? alegremente sorprendido. Siempre es una dicha el ser padre, y disfrutar una vez más aquella experiencia. Sin omitir el hecho de despertarse a altas horas de la noche en busca de los antojos, incluyendo los repentinos cambios de humor de TenTen, hipersensibilidad e histeria incontrolable. Pero todo eso no le importaba, si cuando él quería, activaba su byakugan observando el crecimiento de su hijo.

— ¡¿Qué?!— chilló mirándose el vientre y palparlo. — ¡Estás mintiendo!

— ¿Mentiría con eso?

— ¡Es imposible! O bueno… no tan imposible, creo que era lógico. — se sonrojó al recordar los hechos en esos últimos meses, donde seguramente concibió a su hijo. Una idea brotó en su mente, haciéndole fruncir ligeramente el ceño. — ¡Ajá! ¡Seguramente ya calculaste que quería ingresar al escuadrón ANBU en estos meses y me embarazaste para que desista!

—TenTen, no calculé nada. Es absurdo. Sólo estás embarazada. — dijo calmado, sin darse cuenta de que dos personas ingresaban a la mansión.

— ¿Mamá embarazada?— los mayores se giraron rápidamente al escuchar dos voces hablando en unísono. Hitomi y Hizashi ya habían llegado de la Academia, tenían sus opalinos ojos bien abiertos, como si de una revelación divina se tratara.

—Oh, genial. Lo que faltaba. — masculló TenTen algo molesta por la manera en la que sus hijos se enteraron. Desde antes ellos sabían bien qué significaba la palabra 'embarazada'. Los mellizos fruncieron el ceño después de unos segundos.

— ¿Ya no seré la menor?

— ¿Seré el mayor-mayor?

—Sólo mayor, bobo.

— ¡No me digas así, boba! ¡Respétame, soy tu mayor por tres minutos!

—Niños, ¿desde qué momento escucharon?— preguntó TenTen acercándose algo temerosa.

—Desde que dijiste que papá lo tenía todo calculado. — respondió Hitomi desinteresadamente, enarcando una de sus cejas.

—Pues…

—Sí, niños, tendrán un hermano. — interrumpió Neji a su esposa. ¿Para qué ocultarlo?

Los mellizos no tenían expresión en el rostro, estaban totalmente serios. A TenTen esa expresión le recordó a Neji cuando era más joven -aunque su gestualidad no cambió en casi nada con el pasar de los años-, así de serio, pero la expresión de ellos se tornaba un poco más fría. _"Cada día se parecen más a él. ¿Acaso Hitomi no puede ser la única seria? ¡¿Por qué Hizashi también?!" _se lamentó TenTen viendo que sus hijos seguían observándolos fija e intercaladamente.

Mientras, su esposo estaba más relajado. Cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos. Sus hijos asimilarían fácilmente la noticia de tener un hermano, no es problema que se enteraran así repentinamente. ¿A qué niño no le gusta la idea de tener un nuevo hermano? Era la pregunta que rondaba su confiada mente de genio. "_Son listos. Es sencillo" _pensó sonriendo arrogante en su interior.

—Hubieras esperado a que confirmemos el embarazo. La sutilidad no es tu virtud, eh. — le susurró TenTen algo fastidiada. ¿Qué manera era esa de comunicarles a sus hijos sobre su nuevo hermano? Hacía falta más sutilidad, aparte de comprobarlo. —No te creeré hasta confirmarlo, así que iremos donde Sakura. Ahora. —Se dirigió a los niños. — Bueno… nosotros saldremos una hora, ¿sí? Entrenen, jueguen, cuídense, hagan lo que quieran… ahora vuelvo.

Sin decir más retrocedió lentamente, para después ir casi corriendo hacia la habitación. ¡No podía creer que estaba embarazada, de nuevo! _"Que no sean dos… que no sean dos…" _rogó cuando llegó a la habitación. Se imaginó un momento a ella con cuatro mini Neji's entrenando las técnicas del clan Hyuga, practicando manejo de armas y siendo observados por su padre. _"¡Quizás sea sólo un bebé!"_. Sonrió grandemente confiando en la última idea, un hijo más seguía siendo una alegría.

En la sala, Neji observaba de reojo a sus hijos: seguían teniendo la misma mirada seria-fría, como si analizaran algo, cruzados de brazos. Ya había pasado mucho rato -exactamente 5 minutos en silencio-, ¿Por qué no sonríen, se alegran, brincan y preguntan algo? ¿Por qué siguen tan serios?

En Hitomi era usual, pero a juego con su hermano, era extraño. Pasaron en total, diez minutos en silencio. Ellos no se iban a sus recámaras, seguían sin tener rastro de alegría o emoción en el rostro. _"Tendré que romper yo el silencio"_ pensó el Hyuga mayor, girándose hacia ellos.

— ¿Cómo les fue en la Academia?— a falta de TenTen, él tendría que formular la pregunta.

—Bien— contestaron secamente, extraño de ambos. Neji frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—No. — su ceño se frunció aún más. ¿Hizo algo malo y no se dio cuenta?

—Fundamentos a los monosílabos, ahora. — él era el cortante, no ellos.

—Tú nunca los das. — _"¿Desde cuándo contestan al mismo tiempo?"_ pensó disgustado Neji.

—Ustedes sí. ¿Qué pasa?— ya empezaba a molestarle esa frialdad nada propia en sus hijos.

—Nada.

—Hitomi y Hizashi Hyuga, hablen claro de una vez. — habló firme.

Su paciencia tenía límites, siendo sus hijos capaces de sobrepasarlos una y otra vez. Esperaría respuestas a ese extraño comportamiento. Ellos no le contestan con monosílabos, mucho menos así de fríos ¡Y nunca al mismo tiempo! Tal vez algo les molestó, cosa que no sabe. Sus hijos no habían llegado disgustados de la Academia, se pusieron así cuando… _"Cuando se enteraron del embarazo"_ completó mentalmente y fijó rápidamente su vista hacia abajo. Hablaban entre ellos.

— ¿Formulas tú la pregunta o yo?— susurró audible, Hitomi a su hermano.

—Tú. Quiero seguir siendo cortante, es divertido. — contestó Hizashi, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Hmp…— Hitomi inhaló y exhaló, para después levantar la cabeza mirando fríamente a su padre. Suavizó su mirada al tiempo en que se encontraba con la interrogante de Neji. Se le veía dubitativa. Bajó nuevamente la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en el piso y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos; igual que su tía Hinata. — Nosotros… eh... Padre, ¿ya no nos… querrás?

—Cuando nazca nuestro hermano… De repente nos dejarás de lado, estarás más con él y hablarás lo poco que hablas, con él. — complementó Hizashi, igual de temeroso que su hermana. Ambos lo miraban con sus opalinos ojos, nerviosos, expectantes a una respuesta a aquel temor. Uno que le hizo preguntarse a él mismo repetidas veces, de dónde sacaron esa... suposición.

Observaba perplejo a sus hijos ¿Ese era el motivo de su visible molestia? ¿Piensan que cuando nazca su otro hijo los deje de querer? Tal vez sea normal que piensen eso, después de todo, ellos siempre están juntos, _riñendo_, pero juntos. Recordó un suceso hace cinco años, cuando TenTen le explicó cierto comportamiento que los primogénitos adoptan con la llegada de un hermano (Fue cuando Hinata esperaba a Himawari, y Bolt se sentía más que reemplazado). En ese entonces, ella en tono de broma, lo colocó en el caso de un tercer hijo, diciendo que sus mellizos están acostumbrados a ser sólo ellos los consentidos, por lo que pasarían la misma experiencia. Ahora comprendía ese comportamiento. El mismo que tuvo su sobrino cuando sus padres le comunicaron la llegada de su hermana.

Se trataba del sencillo temor del primogénito, en éste caso, primogénitos: ser remplazados. La duda era clara, así como tenía una respuesta sencilla a la duda: ¿Dejaría de quererles? No.

Imposible. Jamás dejaría de amar a sus pequeños. Era ilógico, él querrá de igual manera a los tres. Son sus niños, aunque le hagan enfadar, estresar, peleen entre ellos cansándolo a veces, lo embromen con frecuencia, digan las lisuras contagiadas de su madre, y seguramente se les una el nuevo Hyuga aumentando todo; nunca dejaría de quererlos. Ellos eran fruto del amor que se tienen TenTen y él, motivo suficiente para amarlos.

"_Ahora di eso en palabras"_ se dijo, sin emitir sonido alguno.

—No contesta, Hizashi. No nos va a querer...— escuchó la voz temblorosa de Hitomi.

—Seguramente se olvidará de nosotros.

—No. — ¿cómo expresarles todo el parlamento que soltó su mente? menudo genio ha de ser. — Nunca dejaré de quererles.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces no querrás a nuestro hermano?— preguntaron extrañados. Se mordió la lengua por no expresarse mejor. Suspiró cansinamente. _"¿Por qué siguen dudando?"_ pensó.

—Les quiero a los tres por igual. Nada cambiará, sólo el hecho de que seremos más. Entrenarán junto a su hermano, querrán a su hermano. — enfatiza las últimas palabras. — Sobre todo, lo cuidarán al ser sus mayores. Como yo con ustedes.

— ¿Así como Bolt cuida de Himawari?— pregunta Hizashi, y su padre asiente. Al menos cuando nació Himawari, _el rubio hiperactivo 2_, se encandiló al instante con su adorable hermana. Quizás eso pase con sus hijos cuando nazca su hermano. — ¡Será sencillo! Siempre tengo que cuidar de Hitomi. Uno más, uno menos...

—Soy yo quien cuida que no hagas tonterías, Hizashi. Supongo que ahora tendré que cuidar que no le contagies tu idiotez a nuestro hermano…— rebatió su hermana.

—Ya entendieron. — comentó Neji por fin tranquilo. _"Siguió siendo sencillo…" _

Cerró los ojos conforme, sus hijos comprendieron muy bien con sus explicaciones. Sólo era necesario decir eso. No son iguales a Bolt, ellos son más _listos_ capaces de entender, punto. Más que s_encillo _no pudo haber resultado. No quería ni imaginarse que sus hijos hubieran seguido pensando que dejaría de quererlos, o peor, que crezca un odio en ellos hacia su hermano.

—Padre, ¿y si cuando llega decides quererlo más que a nosotros?— abrió sus ojos al escuchar que volvieron a dudar. — De repente sólo dices eso porque aún no lo ves.

— ¡Y lo querrás más que a nosotros, papá!— secundó su hija.

—Eso no es…— trató de enmendar _nuevamente_.

—… Nos olvidará. — dijo Hizashi negativamente.

—Exacto, cuando nuestro hermano llegue, sólo se dedicará a él, además de…

—Hizashi, Hitomi, — les llamó antes de que sigan suponiéndose más cosas. Se agachó a su altura, como rara vez lo hace. — Nunca dejaré de quererles— reiteró para después aclarar su garganta. Habló firmemente sin evitar tener un sonroso en sus pálidas mejillas: — Siempre los _amaré_, a ustedes, a su madre, y a su hermano. —endureció su gesto, innecesariamente, pero no lo pudo evitar: — Dejen de pensar lo contrario.

Levantó su mirada, la cual había estado clavada en el suelo en todo el rato en el cual habló. Se sentía turbado al decir lo que siente en palabras más afectuosas, no lo hacía con frecuencia. Pero la situación lo ameritaba, no podía permitir que esas dudas siguieran apareciendo en sus hijos. Eran tan sólo niños, tenía que hacerles entender de una mejor manera.

"_Tierna y comprensiva ¡Conmoverlos, Hyuga! Se necesita darles afecto ya que son sólo pequeñitos. Saca tu lado amoroso de vez en cuando." _una vez le aconsejó TenTen, cuando Hizashi y Hitomi, a la edad de cuatro años, tuvieron un tremendo berrinche; mientras que él corría por toda la casa -con dolor de cabeza gracias a los llantos- para encontrar cada juguete o dulce que solicitaba su esposa. Ella no dejaba de sonreírles, acariciándole los cabellos y susurrando palabras conmovedoras.

Interrumpiendo sus recuerdos, se sorprendió al encontrarse con esos dos pares de ojos, idénticos a los suyos, mirándolo cálidamente con un brillo especial. Veía esa misma reacción en otros ojos, de diferente color, pero con el mismo brillo que dice sólo una cosa: se conmovieron.

Ya lo sabía. Ese brillo en los ojos, perteneciente a TenTen y heredado a sus hijos, decía sin palabras que les encantó ese gesto. Lo corroboró mejor al sentirlos abrazarse a él con fuerza. Puso en práctica el consejo de su esposa, logrando los resultados deseados.

—Te queremos… papá. — susurraron en cada oído. Sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del abrazo. Ser un poco más expresivo, tenía sus recompensas. — Y también a nuestro hermano.

Los aferró un poco más a su cuerpo y sonrió tenuemente -sin que se dieran cuenta-. Bien, el hecho de que se enteraran precipitadamente de lo que logró ver con su byakugan, no resultó tan mal después de todo. Ahora que confirmarían el embarazo, el resultado le encantará: TenTen no será ANBU. No estará en peligro.

Demasiada incertidumbre le hacía pasar a su esposa cuando él iba de misión, sin contar que sus hijos se preocupaban también. Neji no quería pasar por lo mismo, mucho menos agregarle más preocupación a los niños si TenTen se hacía ANBU. Ellos demostraban su angustia cada vez que él llegaba de una peligrosa misión, contándole todo lo sucedido en ese tiempo de ausencia, con una sonrisa gigante en los labios y sin dejar de abrazar a su cansado padre -quien escuchaba a su manera-. La quería segura, a salvo con sus pequeños.

Se sentía más tranquilo gracias a las dudas disipadas, sus hijos tomaron demasiado bien la noticia. Ninguno de los tres Hyuga se dio cuenta de que, detrás de una pared en el pasillo, alguien observó y escuchó todo, sin atreverse a interrumpir el momento.

TenTen se limitó a sonreír conmovida, mientras que una lágrima de felicidad se deslizaba por su sonrosada mejilla. _"Cuando te lo propones, resultas encantador"_ pensó mirando a Neji -aún agachado- correspondiendo al abrazo de sus hijos. Esa era una de las pocas veces donde él, les dice abiertamente que los ama, que no sea cuando están dormidos. Rió suavemente sin ser oída.

También ama a su esposo, a sus mellizos… Posó sus manos en su vientre, ensanchando aun más su sonrisa. — Y a ti — susurró.

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

* * *

Hola!

El one-shot, fue idea de Vistoria: la llegada de un nuevo hermano, y el temor de los mellizos a ser remplazados. Al menos y con todo esfuerzo, Neji pudo resolver esa duda, dejándoles bien claro que nunca los dejaría de amar. Recordando todos los consejos de su esposa; quien observó todo escondida con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Qué más seguirá con el embarazo? Creo que ya puedo empezar a relatar un poco cómo es que Neji y TenTen terminaron casados con hijos; en los próximos one-shot se verá eso, entre otras cosas más.

En fin, espero que haya resultado del agrado de todas. Gracias por la idea, Vistoria; la desarrollé de esta manera, espero también haya resultado de tu agrado.

Cualquier opinión, crítica, duda, idea; son bienvenidos en un review :)

Nos leemos. Saludos!


	8. One-Shot N 8

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

**_Anuncio: _**_Comienzo de los "One-shot Recuerdo". Explicación al finalizar el capítulo._

* * *

**Padre, ¿...**

**One-Shot VIII: ...****Cómo fue tu primera cita?**

Escuchaba sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hablaba y hablaba su esposa sin cesar. No tenía cabeza para otro asunto que no sea el que se acababa de enterar: TenTen sí está embarazada. Confirmado por una ninja-médico.

Cuando la doctora Uchiha había abierto sus ojos jade, a tal grado que parecían salirse de su rostro, confirmaron lo que él mismo vio con su técnica sucesoria. La siguiente felicitación hacia su esposa fue re-confirmarlo. Había escuchado decir a TenTen hacia la médico, que no divulgara la noticia. La pelirosa asintió sonriente, felicitando nuevamente a la pareja.

Salieron del consultorio, sin dar un paso más, los dos se sonrieron al mismo tiempo. _Un miembro más a la familia, una alegría más._ Neji, al ver el camino vacío, la estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente, susurrándole unas palabras -no repetidas con frecuencia- consiguiendo que su esposa le besara. Felices era una palabra muy corta para su sentir.

— ¡Temari me va a matar!— Ya estaban llegando a casa, y escuchó lo que decía su esposa a su lado, cuando ingresaban al complejo Hyuga rumbo a la mansión del Bouke. — ¡Neji, no estás escuchándome!

—Dijiste que la esposa de Nara te matará.

—Sí. Verás, ella también está embarazada, tiene tres meses de embarazo y nos lo comunicó a las chicas sobre eso, el mes pasado.

—No sabía que Shikamaru sería padre por segunda vez. (*)— comentó el Hyuga ligeramente sorprendido.

—Ya lo sabes, ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Si supieras cómo nos pusimos todas cuando, hace ocho años, nos enteramos que estábamos embarazadas al mismo tiempo. Sólo por diferencia de meses. Nos gritamos en la cara: ¡Copiona! Unas a otras, excepto Hinata, para después carcajearnos. ¡Fue genial! A fin de cuentas llevamos un buen embarazo. ¿Tú y los demás hablaron de eso antes?

—Sólo nos habíamos comunicado que seríamos padres.

—Qué aburridos. — chasqueó la lengua volviendo a reír. — Bueno, esa fue la primera vez de nuestra ligera molestia de no ser la única embarazada, pero después pasó. ¡La que marcaba la diferencia era yo por tener dos hijos en un parto! Si supieras las bromas que me hicieron…

—Ni me digas. — susurró imaginándose que esas mujeres, debieron de haberle fastidiado así como lo hicieron con él sus amigos. Aún recordaba lo que le gritaban: "¡Tu llama de la juventud es poderosa!" "Problemático" "¡Semental!" "Hmp" "¡Seguro eras insaciable con la pobre TenTen, ttebayo!"

—Luego, Hinata marcó la diferencia con su segundo embarazo. Todas nos emocionamos cuando ella esperaba a Himawari, y lo mejor es que era la única embarazada después de tres años. ¡Imagínate lo que hubiera sido si alguien más se embarazaba! De nuevo el grito de copiona.

—Naruto también se había emocionado con la noticia de Hinata-sama. — recordó entonces cuando, el excelentísimo séptimo, dio vacaciones a todo su escuadrón ANBU, le dio días libres a Shikamaru, pidió a Sasuke que regresara a la aldea cuanto antes, e invitó al resto de todos sus amigos (quienes estaban contrariados ante la seriedad de la invitación) a Ichiraku con motivo de informar una buena nueva que alegraría a toda Konoha: La llegada de su hija. A sus recuerdos se sumaron las escenas de golpes e insultos por parte del resto; habían retrasado sus respectivos trabajos para con la aldea, por una celebración que sólo le incumbía a Naruto y a su familia.

— Temari había dicho que si se embarazaba nuevamente, y alguien más lo hacía al mismo tiempo, la descuartizaría. — rió cantarinamente. — Con Ino no había problema, ella dijo que adoraba a Inojin, pero que no deseaba darle un hermanito. La advertencia estaba dirigida hacia mí.

—Un embarazo no siempre es planificado, sólo llega. Así pasó contigo.

— ¿Cómo sé que tú no me embarazaste de nuevo apropósito, eh?

—Porque así no fue.

—Ya, ya, ya, Sr. Inocente. El punto es que tendré que aguantar el grito de "¡Copiona!", iré a avisarles ahora antes que Sakura abra la boca.

Neji asintió. Ya estaban en la puerta de la mansión, y ahora tendrían que confirmarles a sus hijos que sí tendrían un hermanito o hermanita. Al menos ya habían asimilado bien la idea.

Abrió la puerta, siendo el primero en ingresar, sin siquiera imaginarse que recibiría serpentinas, escuchar silbatos, y dos voces reconocibles gritar: ¡Felicidades!

— ¿Lee? ¿Guy-sensei?— dijo TenTen viendo cómo su esposo se retiraba enfadado, todos los papelitos de colores que cayeron en su cabello. — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— ¡Florecita! ¡Seré tío por tercera vez, felicidades!— ella gritó al ser cargada por Lee, y girada por los aires. Guy-sensei, desde su silla de ruedas, se limpiaba las lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo fue que…?— sus castaños ojos por fin encontraron a los presuntos responsables del hecho que se hayan enterado. — ¿Ustedes dijeron…?

—Papá nos dijo que tendríamos un hermano y debemos quererlo. — empezó Hitomi retirándose el colorido gorro de fiesta que le obligaron a usar.

—Fuimos a decírselo a tío Lee y al abuelo Guy, mi idea. — el culpable, quien no era nadie más que Hizashi, habló sonriente aún con el gorro de fiesta puesto.

— ¡Neji, mi muchacho! ¡Felicitaciones!— el genio ya sin papelillos en el cabello, sintió el aún fuerte a pesar de los años, brazo de su ex maestro en su cuello. Tuvo que encorvarse para estar a la altura de la silla de ruedas. — ¡La llama de la juventud sigue ardiendo potente en ustedes! ¡Una pequeña llama estará creciendo en su bella familia!

— ¡Si supieran cuán alegres nos pusimos cuando Hiza-kun y Hito-chan fueron a contarnos la buena nueva!— dijo Lee totalmente alegre.

—Tío Lee, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirle que no me llame Hito-chan?— se quejó la menor entornando los ojos.

— ¿Cuándo se enteraron de la pronta llegada de un miembro más a la familia?— preguntó Guy a los esposos ya libres.

—Hoy. — contestó TenTen aún incrédula de que, antes de planear cuándo comunicar la noticia a todos sus allegados, las bestias verdes ya se habían enterado. Decírselo a ellos era como publicarlo en el diario de Konoha. —Eh… fue imprevisto que se hayan enterado de esto. Neji y yo pensábamos contarlo a todos en conjunto…

—Podemos comunicarlo nosotros, ¿no es así, Guy-sensei?

— ¡Por supuesto, Lee! ¡Vayamos de una vez a…!

—No. — se apuró en interrumpir Neji. — TenTen se lo comunicará a sus amigas. Después veré cuándo comunicárselo a los demás.

—Me acabas de hacer recordar. Mejor no me arriesgo a que se enteren antes de yo decirles algo... ¡Sakura puede ir con el chisme! Adiós, niños, Lee, Guy-sensei…— pasó por el costado de Neji susurrándole: — Ni se te ocurra salir de misión o echarles de la casa.

Quedaron los cinco, solos y en silencio una vez que se cerrara la puerta. En las mentes de los pequeños rondaba la remota idea que, quizás, hayan cometido una imprudencia y su padre esté molesto. Por eso tal seriedad. Sin embargo, la idea desapareció al darse cuenta que era totalmente normal: su padre siempre estaba serio.

— ¿Por qué no les dices a todos los demás que tendrás otro hijo, Neji? Como Shikamaru…— se aventuró a preguntar Guy.

—Shikamaru se lo contó discreto a Naruto. Él divulgó la noticia. — todos, menos el que contestó y Hitomi, rieron al recordar esa escena hace un mes. El grito de: "Shikamaru, ¡¿Serás padre de nuevo, 'ttebayo?!" se escuchó por toda Konoha.

—¿Ves, Neji? No soy el único que se sorprende de esa manera. Aún recuerdo cuando todos nos enteramos que TenTen esperaba a Hiza-kun y…— Lee siente la mirada de advertencia de la Hyuga. — Y Hitomi. ¡Por suerte contuve mi sorpresa cuando ellos me avisaron del nuevo embarazo!

— ¿Contener tu sorpresa fue gritar, aún más fuerte que Naruto, que TenTen estaba embarazada? Lo peor es que tenías el análisis en manos, corriendo por la aldea, y mostrándoselo a quien no te creía. — dijo Neji frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Eso hizo?— preguntaron los mellizos en unísono viendo a su tío sonreír nervioso.

—Entonces fue bueno traer a tío Lee y a abuelo Guy a la casa antes de decírselo. — dedujo Hizashi.

—Tuve que interrumpir mi misión súper secreta de saber cuál es la cita perfecta para la bella Ayame. — se lamentó Lee dejando caer la cabeza, y Guy colocó su mano en el hombro. Los tres Hyuga enarcaron una ceja.

—Tranquilo, Lee, tu llama de la juventud organizará una maravillosa cita para la muchacha que te robó el corazón. — animó Guy.

— ¿Qué es una cita?— preguntaron los mellizos, y para suerte de su padre, la pregunta fue dirigida a su abuelo Guy.

—Una cita es acordar con alguien, para encontrarse en un lugar específico y así poder conocerse mejor. — explicó sonriendo. — Supongamos que tú Hizashi. — señala al pequeño. — Estés enamorado de una linda jovencita, porque llegará el día en el que tu corazón lata fuerte por alguna kunoichi o alguien especial. Tu llama de la juventud se encenderá aún más, oca…

—Hizashi es muy pequeño para que le dé esas ideas. — interrumpe Neji seriamente.

—Estamos suponiendo, Neji. Sigamos, como estás enamorado, querrás verla, pasar tiempo con ella. Entonces la invitarás quizás a un parque, a un restaurante, a entrenar, ¡Eso es una cita!

—Pudo haberse ahorrado tanta explicación. — masculló Hitomi entornando los ojos, mientras que su hermano asentía dubitativo ante las palabras de la bestia verde.

— ¡Ahora tú!— ésta vez señala a una incómoda Hitomi. — Imaginemos que algún muchacho joven y fuerte, esté enamorado de Hito-chan.

— ¡Que no me digan Hito-chan!

—Hitomi también es aún _demasiado _pequeña para tener esas ideas. — vuelve a decir Neji, pero ésta vez, algo molesto haciendo énfasis en ciertas palabras.

— ¡Estamos suponiendo! De tal padre, tal hija…— suspiró Guy colocándose la mano en la frente. — El asunto es que si algún shinobi está enamorado de Hitomi, la invitaría a una cita.

—Inojin…— susurró Hizashi burlesco, y después tosió fuertemente para disimular. Su hermana frunció la nariz encarándolo. Los tres mayores se concentraron en los mellizos.

— ¡Jamás tendría una cita con él!

— ¿Entonces con Shikadai sí?— _"Di en el blanco. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿No me daría cuenta?"_ pensó satisfecho Hizashi al ver que Hitomi se sonrojó furiosamente, mirándolo nerviosa. Observó de reojo cómo su padre frunció el ceño, y continuó sin importarle mucho. — Ya que… él te gusta.

— ¡Shikadai no me… gusta! ¡No… no digas tonterías! Admirar es diferente a lo que dices. — cerró los ojos cruzándose de brazos. Si tan sólo a su hermano le gustara una niña, le contestaría.

— ¿Y qué explica que siempre quieras verlo mientras practica con Inojin y Chou-Chou? Incluso te sonrojas al verlo, cuando te habla, también las contadas veces que es amable contigo ¡Hasta cuando bosteza! A Hitomi le gusta Shikadai… a Hitomi le gusta Shikadai… y Shikadai con las justas le dice hola para luego bostezar…— canturreó riéndose.

Guy y Lee también reían al ver que Hitomi correteó a Hizashi alrededor del sofá, agregando que sólo tendría un hermano menor, mientras que él no dejaba de cantar la ridícula canción. Ninguno se dio cuenta que su padre observaba todo más pálido de lo normal.

¿Su hija espiando a un niño? Eso era casi imposible. Hitomi tan seria, correcta, fría e irritable con casi todos sus compañeros de clase. Y ahora sonrojada argumentando vagamente al escuchar que su hermano la delataba. Se podía imaginar que a Hizashi quizás le gustase una niña, él era más… ¿propenso a los sentimientos tempranos, ocultándolos muy bien? Sí, eso, como su madre; pero no su hija. ¡Y con qué niño! ¡Con el vago hijo de un vago! Podrá ser muy inteligente como su padre, pero era igual de vago que el mismo. Sin contar el temperamento parecido al de su madre. Hablaría con TenTen respecto a eso; ella puede hablar con la madre de ese niño para que se mantenga lejos de su hija. Que no le hable, que no esté a su lado… ¡Que no vaya por el mismo camino hacia su casa! _"Maldito niño…"_ pensó seriamente.

— ¡Es la tercera vez en dos días que me lanzas un shuriken! ¡Cortas mi cabello! Claro, como el mío es largo y sedoso. Envidiosa. — se quejaba Hizashi al momento en el que se sentó nuevamente en el sofá. Se sobaba su pálida mejilla, en la cual recibió la palma de Hitomi durante la persecución.

—No jueguen con armas en la casa. — reprendió su padre, sin olvidar el hablar seriamente con su esposa sobre la cercanía que tenía su _pequeña_ con aquel niño de Academia. Sus hijos asintieron, pero no borró de su mente el plan de quitarle todo el armamento ninja y pergaminos que les dio TenTen. Era peligroso cuando reñían entre ellos.

— ¿Invitará a una cita a la hija del Sr que vende ramen, tío Lee?— preguntó Hitomi aclarando la garganta y recobrando el color acanelado de su tez normal.

—No sé a dónde. — Lee dejó caer su cabeza nuevamente. — ¿Tú qué opinas, mi eterno rival?

—No deberías de enamorarte con tal frecuencia.

— ¡Ella es diferente, Neji! ¡Siento que es perfecta para mí! Recién la pude conocer mejor gracias a Naruto cuando fuimos a comer ramen… ¡Es hermosa!

—Eso dijiste de una sensei, tío Lee. La semana antepasada. — dijo Hizashi enarcando una ceja.

—Me di cuenta que eso fue una confusión. — todos entrecerraron los ojos, menos Guy, quien comprendía y asentía a todo lo que Lee decía. — ¡Esta vez, voy en serio! Anda, Neji, ¿no tienes algún consejo?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí?

—Te casaste a los veinte años con tu compañera de equipo por más de seis años, tienes dos hijos y vas por el tercero. Sin contar que en siete meses, será tu noveno aniversario ¡Un año más y serán tus Bodas de Aluminio, Neji! ¿Cómo hiciste para que la bella flor se enamore de ti?

Neji se sonrosó al sentirse observado-intimidado por sus dos hijos. ¿Lee tuvo que decir todo eso? Ni siquiera él sabía cómo TenTen se enamoró de él. Aunque, sabía _perfectamente_ cómo se enamoró él de ella.

—Pregúntaselo a ella. — gran forma de salirse del asunto.

—¡Oh, vamos, Neji! ¡Comparte tus experiencias y métodos que usaste con TenTen! Hazlo por Lee, para que pueda ser feliz con esa jovencita.

—Guy-sensei, no lo…

— ¿No tuviste una cita con mamá?— interrumpe Hitomi.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Tu primera cita, seguramente ahí enamoraste más a la bella flor!— exclamaba Lee.

—Padre, ¿Cómo fue tu primera cita?

Ya veía venir la pregunta salida de los labios de su hijo. Maldito Lee con el tema de su cita. No tenía muchas opciones de desviarse del tema, todos lo observaban expectantes. Además, Neji Hyuga jamás evade un tema con explicación _sencilla_.

El detalle estaba en cómo explicar que no se hizo novio de TenTen en una cita, o dos citas, sino cuando despertó de un coma de tres meses. Tal vez podría omitir un poco esa parte, diciendo que ya se había hecho novio de TenTen antes, sin ir a una cita. No por nada le llaman genio.

Su cita no fue de ensueño, mucho menos planificada, y peor: nada romántica. Aunque no recibió quejas por parte de ella, por el contrario, disfrutaron bien de aquella tarde _juntos_ hace 11 años, cuando tenían 18.

_**00000000**_

_Habían pasado exactamente cuatro semanas desde que despertó del coma. TenTen estaba en lo cierto: estaba oxidado gracias a la falta de movilización. Al menos contó con apoyo, sobre todo, paciencia al poder moverse lento._

_Lo que más le gustaban eran las tardes de descanso era que, sin falta venía la maestra de armas, sonriente, al complejo Hyuga. Embromándole, incluso robándole un beso al ver que no había nadie. Era innecesario ocultarse, ya que TenTen agregaba que Hinata sabía de su relación, y después del beso en la cama de hospital, Hiashi-sama también se había enterado. Pero Neji decía que lo mejor era ser discretos._

_Cuando ya estuvo en perfectas condiciones, presentó su solicitud ANBU. Una semana con cuatro días después, Neji ya estaba con varios paquetes en la espalda, al igual que su ex compañera de equipo, dirigiéndose a la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla. Misión rango C. Sencilla._

_Debían llevar medicamentos, una que otras cosas, y por supuesto, mano ayuda, para poder reconstruir y atender algunos pueblos de la aldea. Esas eran las misiones por casi un año, a las que estaban acostumbrándose todos los shinobis de la Alianza. Desde genin a jounin. _

—_Oí que ya presentaste tu solicitud a ANBU…— comentó TenTen casualmente, cuando ya habían regresado a la aldea después de dos semanas._

—_Ya obtuve la respuesta. — contestó Neji, quien estaba a su lado._

— _¿Y? ¿Qué fue? Anda, dime…— sonreía mientras movía el hombro de su novio. Él negó con la cabeza. — ¿No te aceptaron? ¡¿Qué clase de incompetente no te aceptó en el escuadrón?! ¡Mereces ser hasta capitán! ¡Iré a gritarle unas cuantas verdades a ese tipejo que se hace llamar jefe ANBU!— siente la fría mano del Hyuga sujetando su muñeca, para así detenerla a su recorrido._

— _¿En serio merezco ser capitán?_

— _¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién es mejor que tú? Fuiste mi compañero por más de seis años, sé cómo trabajas. Y créeme que mereces ser ANBU. Eres de los mejores. — sonríe grandemente después de decirlo, y pudo distinguir una sonrisa de lado orgullosa en el rostro de él._

—_Fui aceptado._

— _¿Era broma tu negación?— él asintió tenuemente. — ¡Vaya manera de bromear con cara de pelmazo!— ahora, Neji frunció el ceño molesto. Gesto que se borró al sentir el efusivo abrazo de su novia. — ¡Kya! ¡Felicidades! ¡Sabía que lograrías ser ANBU! ¡Esto merece celebración!_

— _¿Celebración? _

— _¡Sí! Solos…— aclaró guiñando el ojo. — Hinata me dijo que Naruto le entregó cupones de Ichiraku Ramen, me regaló unos cuantos ¿deseas ir?_

— _¿Ramen?_

—_Vale, no pongas cara de hostigamiento. Entonces, caminemos por el parque a ver qué hay, y cuéntame cuándo empiezas, qué escuadrón será el que integres, si el tatuaje en el brazo te dolerá, cómo será tu máscara, primeras misiones. ¡Todo! ¡Como una cita! ¡La primera!_

_TenTen jaló de su mano para salir corriendo en dirección al parque central. Al principio su charla era conformada por preguntas de parte de ella, y respuestas de Neji. Después, la primera cita, proclamada así por TenTen, continuó con más fluidez. Incluso la castaña lo llevó a una heladería._

—_Neji, ¿tienes cambio? El Sr de los helados no tiene suficiente vuelto. — pidió la kunoichi a su novio._

—_Yo pago. — se puso a su lado pagando los dos helados de chocolate que había pedido su novia, los cuales, ella sola los había ingerido. — Vámonos._

_Estaba casi anocheciendo, y en ellos se reflejaba algo de cansancio. La primera cita, sin acordar nada, después de regresar de una exhaustiva misión, no fue lo mejor. Pero ambos habían disfrutado de su mutua compañía._

_Neji quiso dejarla en su departamento, y ella agregó que quería ir a la mansión Hyuga para ver a Hinata y entregarle los cupones que no utilizó ni utilizará. Ya estaban en la puerta del lugar._

—_Al parecer Hinata-sama no está._

—_Genial, ni modo. Le entregas estos cupones, ¿sí? — él asintió guardándolos. — Fue divertida nuestra primera cita. Irónico que haya sido por celebración a que seas ANBU, ¡No celebraste conmigo a solas el que yo sea jounin!_

—_Estaba en cama recuperándome, por su no recuerdas. Cuando entres a tus clases de maestra, lo compensaré._

—_Así me gusta. — rió rogando a los cielos que sí pueda ser instruida como maestra de Academia. Sólo así, en un futuro, podrá ser sensei con tres genin a su cargo. — Adiós._

_Sonrió empezando a andar, hasta que alguien la detuvo por los hombros. Quiso sacar un arma pensando en que tal vez era un desconocido, pero desistió al encontrarse con dos ojos perlas mirándola fijamente. El susurro de su nombre fue lo último que salió de sus labios, antes que los de Neji se posaran en ellos._

_La estaba besando, pero eso no era lo interesante, sino que __**él **__fue quien inició el beso. Y qué beso… Era a su manera. Un beso diferente a los demás que habían tenido en sólo un mes de relación._

_Se separaron sin saber cuánto tiempo se habían estado besándose frente a la mansión, sin preocuparse de que algún Hyuga estuviera por ahí. TenTen sonrió dulcemente, y él sólo sonrió tenuemente. Su sonrisa siguió a pesar de escuchar unos pasos retrocediendo, y el ruido alguna puerta cerrándose no tan despacio. "Tal vez era un sirviente" se dijo restándole importancia._

—_Gracias por ser la primera en felicitarme. — la castaña lo miró extrañada. — Quise que fueras tú la primera en saberlo. — como respuesta, obtuvo otro beso._

_Por fin se despidieron. Para extrañeza de TenTen, su novio agregó visitarla al día siguiente en su departamento. La castaña sonrió yéndose rápidamente de ahí, no sin antes plantarle un beso en la sonrosada mejilla del Hyuga. Neji volvió a sonreír de lado. Ingresó al complejo Hyuga, percatándose de alguien observando 'algo' desde una pequeña ventanilla, directo al exterior._

— _¿Hanabi-sama? ¿Qué hace?— la pequeña dio un brinco asustada, quitando su rostro de la ventana y sonriendo nerviosamente a su primo._

—_Hola, Neji-niisan… Adiós, Neji-niisan…— corrió entrando rápidamente a la mansión del Souke, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. El Hyuga enarcó una ceja negando con su cabeza, dirigiéndose a la mansión. "¿Por qué habrá estado nerviosa?"._

**00000000**

—… Después, por terquedad de ella, regresó sola a su departamento. — terminó su narración, omitiendo el beso para evitar sonrojos, festividades, más preguntas o lo que sea incómodo.

— ¿Eso es… todo?— abrió los ojos -que mantuvo cerrados desde la parte final de su narración- al escuchar que Lee habló.

— ¿Mamá te invitó a la cita?— preguntó Hizashi confundido. — ¿No era el hombre quien tiene que hacerlo?

— ¿Fue sólo por celebrar que te convertiste en ANBU, papá?— Hitomi frunció el ceño.

— ¿No la besaste teniendo como fondo un bello atardecer y la perfecta pieza arquitectónica que es la mansión Hyuga?— reclamó Guy dramáticamente.

"_¿Por qué conté esto?"_ se recriminó Neji frunciendo la nariz. No evitó las preguntas, aparecieron de cualquier forma y más ridículas de lo que pensó.

¿Si eso es todo? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un baile y carnaval de Konoha? Ah, claro, tenía que contárselo a Lee 'el excéntrico'. ¿Qué tenía de malo el hecho que TenTen haya invitado a la cita? ¡Por favor! Podía haber sido cualquiera, no precisamente él. El motivo era muy bueno, al menos ser ANBU sirvió para tener una tranquila cita. ¿Beso? Hubieron dos, ¡Dos frente a la mansión! Pero eso no iba a decirlo.

— ¡Neji-niisan! ¡Felicidades por darme un quinto sobrino! En serio, adoro a Bolt, Hima-chan, Hiza-kun y a Hito-chan… pero ya no son tan pequeños. Quería volver a jugar con un pequeñín.

Todos los presentes se fijaron en el recibidor, de donde ingresaba Hanabi Hyuga totalmente sonriente y con un paquete en las manos. _"¿Cómo entró?"_ se preguntó Neji viéndola acercarse hacia los presentes.

—Me encontré con TenTen, me había invitado a la reunión con las demás, pero dije que tenía unos asuntos en el clan y mi escuadrón ANBU. Entonces… ¡Adelantó la noticia de su nuevo embarazo! Compré un pequeño kimono como cuando esperaban a que Hiza-kun y Hito-chan nacieran. Este es color amarillo pastel, ¡Mi byakugan no falla cuando digo será un niño! Toma, toma… fui corriendo a comprarlo sin despedirme de Kiba. — dijo extendiendo el colorido paquete, el cual fue arrebatado por Lee y abierto por el mismo.

— ¡Oh, pero si es tan pequeñito! Recuerdo cuando vi dos de esos mismos regalos hace ocho años, Neji. ¡Mira!— exclamaba entregándole el pequeño kimono. Bien, sólo eran tres personas las que hasta ahora se enteraban del embarazo. Sin contar a las cuatro amigas de TenTen. Probablemente también ellas les cuenten a sus respectivos esposos. Y él… no tiene a quien contar. ¿A su tío quizá? A menos que Hanabi les haya contado a todo el complejo Hyuga.

—No se debió de haber molestado, Hanabi-sama. — dijo Neji. El kimono fue arrebatado ésta vez por Hitomi con una nada usual leve sonrisa.

—Ninguna molestia… Oh, disculpen mis malos modales. Buenas tardes, Lee-san, Guy-san. — saludó la Hyuga. — ¿Cómo están mis sobrinitos tiernos idénticos a su tía? Pequeños demonios…— se acercó a los mellizos acariciándoles las mejillas.

—Tía Hanabi, ¿usted también tuvo una cita?— Hanabi abrió ligeramente los labios ante la pregunta lanzada por Hizashi.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Papá nos contó su primera cita, para así ayudar a que tío Lee invite a Ayame a una. — contó Hitomi. Ahora todas las miradas estaban en Neji, _nuevamente_.

—¿En serio? A mí me pareció tierna la cita de Neji-niisan y TenTen. — todos exclamaron un "¿Qué?" a lo que Hanabi recordó un suceso imposible de olvidar. Continuó: — Yo vi su despedida afuera de la mansión Hyuga. Lo recuerdo a pesar de haber tenido 12 años en ese entonces.

—Neji contó que sólo se despidieron, agregando que fue especial su primera cita. No veo lo tierno. — agregó Lee. La Hyuga mayor sonrió perversamente, viendo cómo a su primo le temblaba el labio inferior y su palidez iba en aumento. _"¿Hanabi-sama lo… vio?"_ pensó Neji pasando saliva duramente al recordar que, finalizada su cita, se la había encontrado nerviosa.

—No contó completo ¡Fue muy tierna su despedida!— juntó sus dos manos cerrando los ojos dulcemente. Ya se imaginaba qué cara pondría su primo al contar la verdad: — ¡Neji-niisan besó apasionadamente a TenTen frente a la mansión Hyuga! Yo estaba saliendo y tuve la plana directa de cómo él, la sujetaba por los hombros y después de la cintura. No me vieron, o bueno, después Neji-niisan me vio pero no me dijo nada. — se carcajeó sonoramente.

El rostro de Neji estaba completamente rojo. Sentía calor a pesar de que estaban en primavera. Las bestias verdes lo miraron incrédulos, para después sonreír dándose cuenta de que el "frío" Hyuga, puede dejar de serlo. Sus hijos enarcaron una ceja sin comprender aún la oración completa. Sabían lo que era un beso, pero el término 'apasionadamente' no estaba en su vocabulario.

—No fue así, Hanabi-sama. — trató de excusarse aclarando la garganta.

— ¡Ahora entiendo qué debo hacer, Guy-sensei!— Lee se puso de pie con el puño en alto. — ¡Esperar a que Ayame me invite cuando sea sensei, llevarla a la puerta de mi casa y besarla apasionadamente sujetándole los hombros!

— ¡Eso es, Lee! ¡La llama de la juventud arderá fuertemente en ti en ese instante, tal y como lo hizo en mi ex pupilo!

— ¡Idiota!— Neji también se puso de pie, con el byakugan activado dispuesto a asesinar a Lee, hasta que la puerta se abrió. TenTen ingresaba riéndose a sonoras carcajadas. Calló cuando vio a todos, pero no dejó de sonreír.

— ¡Hanabi! ¡Qué sorpresa! Hola, chicos, niños…— saludó acercándose a la mesa de té. — Neji, ¿Por qué activaste tu byakugan? ¿Qué hacían?

—Mamá, ¿Qué diferencia hay entre sólo besar y besar apasionadamente?— cuestionó Hitomi seriamente.

—Tía Hanabi contó que papá te besó apasionadamente, sujetándote de los hombros y de la cintura en su primera cita…— agregó Hizashi mirándola igual que su hermana.

— ¿Eh?— masculló con una expresión de total confusión en el rostro, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su esposo, pidiendo mudamente una explicación. Él sólo bufó concentrándose, sin desactivar el byakugan, en Lee; quien sonrió grandemente. Se había dado cuenta del _pequeño_ lío que acaba de ocasionar a su amigo-rival.

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

* * *

Hola! Gracias por leer :)

Así como con el anterior one-shot formó parte de un especial en el cual modifiqué el comienzo de la pregunta; en el one-shot de aquí también hay otro especial: ¡Recuerdos!

Había comentado que colocaría en el fic cómo es que Neji y Tenten está juntos con dos hijos y con un tercero en camino; los detalles de cómo inició su noviazgo ya está en otro fic (_Coma_) por ello mostraré otras cosas más de cuando aún eran novios, primeros años de casados y el embarazo de los mellizos comparado con el de aquí (Obviamente, los 'sufrimientos', nuevos sentires y alegrías de Neji en cada etapa), como en este one-shot: mostré la primera cita. Los one-shot no serán secuenciales, el segundo quizás no sea el que siga de éste, sino el número 11, por ejemplo.

Volviendo al one-shot N° 8, Neji contando su primera cita, y al final hasta sus propios hijos no se conformaron con lo realizado; tuvo que llegar Hanabi a contar las cosas como fueron. Ah! Por cierto, aquí también mostré un poco de los típicos "celos de padre" que Neji desarrolló con Hitomi gracias a las bromas de Hizashi (Los pequeños Shikadai e Inojin me robaron el corazón con verlos, creo que fueron lo único que me gustó del final, incluyendo a Himawari)

En fin, ojalá se haya entendido la supuesta explicación (?) Espero que el de aquí haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier duda, crítica, opinión, les gustó, no les gustó, idea, etc; es bienvenido en un review :3 me alegra saber siempre sus opiniones.

Nos leemos. Saludos!

PD: El cumpleaños de Tenten fue hace días, pero igual pondré _algo_ en el próximo one-shot de "Padre, ¿Por qué...?"

_Aclaración del (*):_ Sí, le agregué un hijo a Shikamaru y a Temari. Ya se verá por qué.


	9. One-Shot N 9

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

**Advertencia:** _LIME (caí en la tentación de agregar uno). Insinuaciones mayores._

* * *

**One-shot 9: Padre, ¿Por qué...**

**estabas encima de mamá?**

Maldijo una vez más que, por hacerse el ofrecido, estaba a más de la medianoche en la cocina preparando algo del cual no tuvo ni la más mínima idea por dónde empezar. Lo que más odió sin lugar a dudas, fue el tener que pedir ayuda a su hija menor; o bueno, ella despertó porque se le cayeron unas ollas y ofreció su ayuda. _La necesitaba_.

—Padre… no me gusta cómo se mueve la tapa de la olla. — Neji miró hacia abajo al escuchar el susurro de su hija. Habían coordinado hablar en susurros para no despertar a nadie en la preparación de ese sushi. Lo primero era cocer el arroz.

—Es normal que se mueva, Hitomi. — oh, claro que se veía raro. TenTen medía bien su tiempo haciendo que la olla en ningún momento tambaleara, ahora parecía que mucho tiempo se estuviese cocinando el arroz. Por más que tuviera miedo de quemarse, no podía llamarla; ella fue quien tuvo ese antojo, y él, como buen esposo, lo cumpliría.

_**Flashback**_

_Eran exactamente las once y media de la noche, y Neji aún no conciliaba el sueño. Estaba acostumbrado a casi no dormir por las misiones que le tocaba cumplir, pero ahora no estaría en misiones que no sean con duración de un día, es más, casi ni misiones tendría por el embarazo de TenTen. Ella se alegró en cuanto le dio la noticia, y según dijo, fue el mejor regalo de pre-cumpleaños que pudo haber recibido de su parte._

_Sí, era 8 de marzo, faltando exactamente media hora para el vigesimonoveno cumpleaños de su esposa. ¿Qué le regalaría? No tenía la más mínima idea, pensaba ingenuamente que el no tener misiones y estar con ella la gran parte de su embarazo -cosa que no fue posible en el embarazo de los mellizos; ahí tenía misiones largas como todo ANBU- sería el regalo perfecto. Mas no iba a ser un mezquino: sus hijos le iban a regalar algo a su madre, él también tiene que hacerlo._

_Quizás una joya valiosa, algún vestido nuevo… ¿Una fiesta? Ah no, otra fiesta aparte de la que Hinata y Naruto organizarían en la noche, no. Una serie de movimientos repentinos le hizo prestar atención a su mujer; estaba moviéndose incómoda, y casi podía escuchar unos suspiros._

— _¿Te duele algo, TenTen?— sería lo más normal al estar ella en el cuarto mes de embarazo. Ella se puso de costado mirándolo con los ojos algo temblorosos._

—_No, no me duele nada. Descuida. — un sonroso se formó en las mejillas de su esposa. Fue ahí cuando lo entendió._

— _¿Qué deseas que traiga?— ella se sonrojó aún más. — Puedes decírmelo._

—_No quiero levantarte tan tarde. Olvídalo._

—_Sólo dímelo. No es molestia._

—_Yo…— murmuró acomodándose mejor en la cama. — ¡Es que, Neji, es muy tarde para esto! No podrás conseguirlo, aunque bueno, no es tan difícil si…_

—_TenTen, no me molesta. Sólo dilo._

—_Quiero… sushi._

_Recién entendía que sí es imposible, no había tiendas abiertas a esas horas. ¿De dónde conseguiría sushi? Él ni sabía cómo se preparaba uno, tal vez sí los ingredientes y en ocasiones vio a TenTen prepararlos o cuando Hinata una vez preparó sushi para una de sus misiones; pero él nunca preparó uno._

—_Sushi casero… mejor olvídalo, es imposible que…— calló al ver a su esposo ponerse el kimono de andar en casa._

—_Ahora te lo traigo._

_No había imposibles para Neji Hyuga._

_Veinte minutos después, supo que cometió un error en todo. Con el byakugan activado para no prender la luz y así no despertar a nadie más, tratando de averiguar dónde se encontraban los malditos ingredientes y saber qué rayos hacer con ellos. "Prepararlos" contestó interiormente, frustrado pasándose la mano por los cabellos. Fue ahí cuando por accidente golpeó unas ollas haciéndolas caer._

— _¡Maldición!— masculló recogiendo rápidamente dos en media caída, pero una hizo el ruido suficiente para despertar a quien sea. Menos a Hizashi y a TenTen -si volvió a dormir-, ellos tenían sueño pesado._

— _¿Padre?— giró viendo a su hija también con el byakugan activado. Genial, Hitomi siempre estaba alerta, como él, por si algo pasara en la mansión._

—_Vuelve a la cama, Hitomi._

— _¿Tiene hambre? ¿Por eso preparará algo?_

—_Es…— ya qué, mejor decírselo. — Es para tu madre. Le llegó un antojo._

—_Ah, pero usted no sabe cocinar, padre; con todo respeto. — la pequeña se acercó observando el arroz separado, la lámina de alga, junto al salmón, langostinos y verduras. — Mucho menos preparar sushi. Siempre me dice que uno debe entender correctamente la lección en teoría, para pasar a la práctica; supongo que usted nunca hizo la práctica por nunca saber la teoría._

—_Es sencillo preparar sushi, por más que nunca lo haya hecho. — vertió el arroz en la cacerola, empezando a llenar los medidores de agua._

— _¿Lavaste previamente el arroz, cierto?— Neji paró en seco. Lo había olvidado, mejor dicho, ni siquiera pensó que no estaba lavado. — Mamá me había hecho aprender a hacer sushi, padre. — fue ahí cuando miró fijamente a su hija, con interés disimulado. Ella puede ayudarle._

— _¿Estás con sueño?_

—_No._

—_Bien. Tú lavarás el arroz._

— _¿Hasta que salga el almidón, padre?— tomó la cacerola acercándose al lavabo. Neji no tenía respuesta, no sabía qué hacer. — Tranquilo, papá, los dos somos inexpertos en esto._

—_Dijiste que tu madre te enseñó._

—_Sí, pero no aprendí. — miró consternado la sonrisa de lado en el rostro de su hija._

_Tardarían demasiado en terminar ese dichoso sushi._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Esperaban pacientes a que el arroz terminase de enfriar, verterle el sushizu previamente preparado y ya enrollarlo con el resto de ingredientes. Padre e hija con el byakugan desactivado, los ojos cerrados mientras se apoyaban en la repisa de la cocina. La manecilla del reloj concluyó los 'quince minutos' esperados, por fin se enterarían de cómo quedó la cocción.

—Ag, huele a quemado. Medimos mal el tiempo, papá. — Hitomi frunció la nariz cuando su papá abrió la tapa de la cacerola. El olor definió bien cómo resultó el arroz.

—Esto se salvó. — susurró Neji adentrando un cucharón en el poco arroz que quedaba algo blanco. En la otra bandeja, le agregó el sushizu; ya terminó la mitad de la preparación.

— ¿Eso es salvarse? Bueno, quedó seco.

No respondió, concentrándose en colocar el arroz en la lámina de alga, ponerle el salmón y todo el relleno para después enrollarlo. Se soltó combinando de mala manera los ingredientes, fue ahí cuando a su hija se le escapó una risilla mientras se acercaba con un listón, tratando de que el sushi quedara en su sitio. Más parecía una fea masa algo gris con vegetales combinados y una bolsa verde oscura; _daba mal aspecto_.

—Padre, ¿a qué hora pensabas subirle el… sushi?

—En veinte minutos.

—Pasó casi una hora. Tal vez se quedó dormida y ya no tiene hambre, no pensarás en subirle _esto_, ¿cierto, papá?

"_En realidad, pensaba subírselo ahora_" respondió mentalmente. No, su hija le hizo entrar en razón recién ahora: no podía darle eso a TenTen. Es matarla, hasta mal olía el supuesto platillo comestible. Los dos giraron hacia la puerta al ver que alguien encendió la luz.

— ¿Hay un incendio?— preguntó un despreocupado Hizashi viendo a su hermana y padre al lado de una extraña cosa. Ambos negaron con la cabeza mirándolo seriamente. — ¿Entonces qué es lo que huele a pescado podrido y quemado hasta mi habitación?

—No es gracioso, Hizashi. Estás desprestigiando la cocina de papá.

— ¿No es cruel matar una pobre rana rabiosa quitándole los órganos? A mí me gustan cuando tío Naruto invoca algunas. Es muy malo matarlas en la noche. — preguntó inocentemente, inspeccionando al 'difunto animal' que yacía en un plato. — ¿O pensaban comérsela?

—Basta, Hizashi, deja de humillar al sushi que preparó papá para mamá.

Si Hitomi pensaba que defendía a su padre con eso, se equivocó. Su hermano mayor no soportó más y estalló a carcajadas viendo cómo su padre fruncía el ceño mirando hacia otra dirección. Calló cuando sintió de nuevo el desagradable olor del sushi en su nariz.

—De razón siempre que nos cuidas, papá, mamá deja el almuerzo hecho. ¿Por qué cocinaste, padre?

—A tu madre se le antojó. Y deja de burlarte, Hizashi.

—No era necesario que cocinen… sólo bastaba calentar el sushi que trajo tía Temari en la tarde. Pero ya que cocinaron otro, no les molestará que yo me lo coma. Se ve mejor que el que prepararon…— su hijo ignoró la última advertencia, acercándose confiado al refrigerador a un lado de la cocina. Extrajo del interior, un plato con sushi dividido en seis partes; y evidentemente, olía mejor que el platillo de su hermana y padre. — Por si no saben calentar, es sencillo, lo ponemos en la bandeja a los bordes de la olla llena de agua. ¡Y se pone a calentar en baño María gracias a que el agua se hervirá! Simple. — así lo hizo, con una sonrisa burlona impregnada en los labios. Neji y Hitomi quedaron con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándolo con la boca abierta.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste que había sushi? ¡Hemos preparado uno por gusto!— preguntó casi gritando su hermana.

—No preguntaron. Y ni sabían de la existencia de este sushi por irse siempre a entrenar en las mañanas, ¿ves que dormir hasta tarde tiene sus ventajas, boba?— ella sólo se cruzó de brazos mirando a otra dirección. Hizashi estaba a punto de llevarse un trozo a la boca una vez que retiró el sushi de la olla, cuando dos grandes manos le arrebataron el plato. — ¡Hey! Padre, no es justo; yo lo calenté.

—Será para tu madre. — lo posicionó en la mesa, suspirando pesadamente. En su interior la rabia estaba carcomiéndolo: cocinar, horrible pero lo hizo, cuando al final ese platillo terminará en la basura. _"¿Por qué no me fijé en el refrigerador?"_ se dijo tratando de tranquilizarse. Lo hecho, está hecho; sólo quedaba esperar a que TenTen siguiera teniendo hambre de sushi. Los antojos y los humores cambiantes eran lo único que no le gustaba de un embarazo; más en qué circunstancias le llegan a su esposa. — Veré si su madre está despierta. Suban el sushi dentro de cinco minutos exactos.

Dicho esto, salió de la cocina sin ver las cejas enarcadas de sus hijos. A veces les resultaba exagerado la exactitud que requería Neji para las cosas más mínimas; pero no hacía falta quejarse, la primera vez que lo hicieron, él fue muy claro: _"La obediencia y el seguir órdenes al pie de la letra, caracteriza a un buen ninja_". Ellos lo cumplirán siempre.

—Yo llevo el sushi. Es mi crédito al fin de al cabo, ¿no?— dijo Hizashi tomando el sushi por los costados del plato.

—Si hubieras despertado con el ruido de las ollas, mamá no hubiera esperado tanto. — su hermana se cruzó de brazos mirándolo enfadada. — La tía Hinata me contó que se deben cumplir siempre los antojos. Por nuestro hermano.

— ¿Y eso no estamos haciendo?— señaló irónico con la mirada al plato en sus manos. — Papá no se preocupó mucho, es la segunda vez que vive un embarazo.

—Podemos aminorar su trabajo, Hizashi. — entornó los ojos dirigiéndose al reloj en la pared. _"12:15. Cumpleaños de mamá"_ se dijo mentalmente. — Tienes el regalo, ¿cierto?

—Sí, jefa. Guardé el cuadro, que sigo sin entender por qué le regalamos eso a mamá, en mi habitación. Mañana lo saco y se lo entregamos, convenciendo a papá de ayudarnos en _algo_. — el mayor frunció el ceño. — Sigo diciendo que debimos de haberle hecho caso a mamá, no hacía falta regalar nada. ¡Nuestra presencia es valiosa!

—Cállate, bobo. Eso es simple modestia. — Hitomi abrió los ojos rápidamente antes de asestarle un golpe en la cabeza. — ¡Quedan 40 segundos! ¡Corre!

**00000000**

En un momento, creyó encontrar a su esposa serenamente dormida. Cuando a ella le agarra el sueño, cae rápidamente; mas no cuando tiene hambre. ¿Cuánto se demoró en tener listo el absurdo sushi? Más de veinte minutos, eso era evidente. Lo más probable es que la encuentre cubierta por las sábanas… sin cumplir su antojo.

Recordó la expresión de fingida preocupación que se formó en la cara de su prima cuando le contó que, en los primeros meses del embarazo de los mellizos, no cumplía ni un maldito antojo. Sólo consiguió que la 'tierna' Hinata le regañara, agregando que TenTen se pondría de peor humor del que ya tiene. _Eso sí que no_. Desde ese entonces, prefería cumplir con cada antojo de su esposa en el embarazo; sin imaginarse que volvería a vivir esa experiencia 8 años después.

TenTen no era de antojos elocuentes, extraños o hasta desagradables; se le antojaba sencilla comida y nada difícil de conseguir, lo problemático era el horario. En el primer embarazo, sólo los meses que podía estar en su hogar, se dedicaba a levantarse a la media noche en búsqueda de tarta de chocolate, ramen, platillo de mariscos o cualquier alimento obtenido en alguna tienda. Lo obvio era encontrar tiendas cerradas.

Las poquísimas charlas que tenía con sus amigos hace años, justo en la 'etapa de los embarazos' -bautizada así por Kiba a pesar de no tener hijo alguno-, eran los sacrificios de sueño que tenían que hacer. Se preguntaban los unos a los otros, cuál fue el más exagerado antojo que pidieron sus mujeres:

"_Pez de Suna, frito. Cuando estamos en Konoha"_ comentaba Shikamaru botando el quinto cigarro.

"_Tarta de fresas silvestres… bañada de chocolate. Eran las tres de la madrugada"_ Choji se había arrancado los cabellos esa vez.

"_¡Qué antojo! ¡Eso era lo de menos!... ¡Hinata-chan odió el ramen por nueve meses! No quería sentir el mínimo olor a ramen por la casa, 'ttebayo"_ aún recordaba el lloriqueo lastimero que siguió por parte del hokage.

Más respuestas entre indignantes, extrañas, dolorosas y/o asquerosas siguieron, pero nunca se escuchó respuesta alguna por parte de Neji. No quería hablar, él no veía de interés público _ese antojo_. A él no le había desagradado, en lo absoluto, mas sí le había sorprendido de sobremanera.

"_Sexo"_ había sido su respuesta mental mientras seguía siendo interrogado.

Cada que estaba en la casa, y a TenTen se le _antojaba_, como buen esposo debía cumplir. Siempre, jamás se negaría; así sea con un vientre crecido, de la forma que ella quería y a altas horas de la noche. Ese era su antojo favorito.

Sonrió apenas perceptiblemente, mientras movía el pomo de la puerta hacia la derecha. El cuarto estaba oscuro, pero aún así, pudo distinguir la cama desecha y nadie en ella. Rápidamente activó el byakugan percibiendo a alguien tras de él, al cual antes de enfrentar, su campo de visión no divisó absolutamente nada. Su cuello sí sintió perfectamente un suspiro seguido de un casto beso.

—Anda, Neji, no te hagas el ingenuo que no creyó la bromita del sushi. ¿O a poco no te diste cuenta que era mentira?— desactivó su línea sucesoria a la vez que los dulces besos de su esposa lo embriagaban. — Este es el privilegio de tu punto ciego: siempre seré sorpresa.

—Nunca se te antojó el sushi. — ahora la tenía frente a él con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—Se me antoja otra cosa, querido. Tardaste demasiado. — su ceño fruncido se suavizó al sentir las delicadas manos femeninas cubriendo sus ojos completamente, para segundos después, retirarlas; como en ese cortísimo intervalo de tiempo, TenTen había quedado únicamente con el delgado pijama veraniego puesto. — Dame mi regalo de cumpleaños ahora, o me enfado.

—No hubiese tardado si nunca me pedías ese sushi. — calló la risilla burlona de su esposa con sus labios, antes de cargarla cual pluma, dirigiéndose a la cama.

Susurró un rápido 'Feliz cumpleaños' mientras atacaba el delgado y largo cuello de su esposa, como segundos antes ella lo hacía. Se apoyaba con los codos clavados en la cama para no dejar caer todo su peso encima de ella; los tres botones cerrados del escote del vestido, poco a poco eran abiertos. Escuchaba los ahogados jadeos de su esposa por cada caricia en sus firmes piernas, suaves mordidas en su yugular y la _protuberancia_ sentida en la parte baja de su vientre. Sus ojos ahora grises, se deleitaban con el rostro sonrojado de TenTen, toda su mente se nublaba al verla tan extasiada: otro efecto del embarazo, _sensibilidad_. Y él aprovecharía eso con tal de verla enloquecida, tanto que ni prestaba atención a los sonidos de su alrededor. En especial al de la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente.

—Padre, ¿mamá está despierta? Trajimos el sushi en cinco minutos como… ¿Padre? ¿Mamá?— la voz incrédula de Hizashi hizo que, en un parpadeo, Neji se quitase avergonzado de encima de TenTen, mientras que ella trataba inútilmente de arreglarse el escote y quitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Su hijo abrió los labios al ver el vestido de su madre casi alzado en su totalidad, y el kimono de su padre, abierto. — ¿Qué hacían?

— ¡Hizashi, olvidaste los palillos! ¿Mamá cómo comerá? ¿Con la…— la presencia de Hitomi avergonzó aún más a su padre, quien estaba más rojo que la misma TenTen — Mano?— un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas mientras captaba una idea. — ¡Nosotros no vimos nada!— agitó las manos nerviosa, tratando de sonreír inocente.

— ¿Cómo que no vimos nada? ¿Qué no viste a papá encima de mamá, con la mano dentro del vestido y mordiéndole el cuello?

—Niños, esto no es lo que piensan. — se acercó TenTen a sus aún estáticos pequeños. — Lo que sucede es que… su padre, cayó por accidente encima de mí.

— ¿Y qué eran los sonidos que hacías, mamá?— Hizashi no pudo evitar preguntar. — Son bastante parecidos a los que haces cuando jugabas con papá a las escapadas en algunas noches. Aunque…

— ¡Ya vámonos, bobo!— interrumpió su hermana empujándolo lejos de la habitación. — Disculpen la interrupción. Nosotros… ¡Tenemos sueño! Sí, eso. — cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando la habitación nuevamente a oscuras.

—TenTen…

— ¡Es tu culpa! Ahora los niños formaron dudas en sus cabecitas, todo porque se te ocurrió ponerte encima de mí. — alzaba la voz sin intención de alertar a alguien, ante la mirada atónita de su esposo. El avergonzado y preocupado debía ser él, ella era la culpable. Pero mejor no decía nada, valoraba su vida. — ¡No sé, Hyuga! Pero para mañana te inventas algo con tal de que sigan inocentes. — le dio la espalda tapándose con la sábana dentro de la cama. — ¡Pervertido!

**00000000**

Si antes maldecía el tener que cocinar a media noche, ahora maldecía aún más cumplir otra clase de antojos, a media noche y descubierto por sus dos hijos. Neji no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la desgraciada noche. Se quedó con las ganas, y debía solucionar el problema causado por esas mismas ganas; mientras que su dulce esposa dormitaba plácidamente a su lado.

Ya el reloj había marcado las seis de la mañana, lo cual para su buena suerte, significaba que debía levantarse. Sólo por ser cumpleaños de TenTen, ella podría dormir todo lo que quisiese; como también sus hijos se librarían del entrenamiento por ese día –aunque más suerte era para Hitomi, ella entrenaba en las mañanas; y su hermano, en las tardes por su excesivo sueño–, para que organicen lo que querían organizar. _"Sorpresa"_ fue lo que le había contestado Hizashi con una sonrisa burlona, cuando él había sucumbido a la curiosidad y preguntó qué harían para su madre.

El sencillo recuerdo de sus hijos hizo que detenga su solitario entrenamiento. ¿Cómo explicaría a sus hijos lo que vieron hace unas horas? Sin decir la verdad, eso era lo difícil. Ellos no eran tardíos en comprender, aunque de fácil podría utilizar su autoridad como padre negándose a dar respuesta. Claro, obviando el hecho de que sus mellizos siempre le sacaban información.

Exhaló pausadamente, tratando de tranquilizarse y darle frente a cualquier comportamiento extraño que perciba en sus hijos. Salió del dojo, encaminándose hacia la sala en la que estaba posicionada la mesita de té. Sólo que sin su té favorito.

—Mamá detesta el amargo té negro que a diario consumes, padre. Por eso, decidimos arrojarlo a la basura para que mamá no perciba el olor a ese feo té. — empezó Hizashi acomodando la miel y el té verde en el centro de la mesa.

—El té negro no es desagradable, bobo. — le reprendió su hermana en lo que acomodaba unas tartas de manzana en cada lugar.

—Lo dices porque tú también lo tomas. — Neji veía el cartel que su hijo tenía en manos. — Ya, Hitomi, lanza los kunai. — ante el asentimiento de la niña, el cartel fue alzado por los aires y, sin esperar segundos más, estuvo correctamente clavado en la pared por un kunai en cada esquina.

—La situación amerita agujeros en la pared, padre. — se justificó encogiendo los hombros y posicionando un paquete de mediano tamaño. — Es el regalo para mamá, innecesario para Hizashi y para ti, pero sigue siendo importante si queremos demos…

—Ya párale, boba. Yo sé que lo tuyo fue por descarte, además de que no utilizaste métodos muy ortodoxos para…

—Tú cállate que no hiciste nada. — farfulló fulminándole con la mirada, mientras que su padre aún no entendía nada. _"Al parecer olvidaron lo que vieron ayer…"_ se dijo esperanzado. Su hija aclaró la garganta, ahora mirándolo fijamente. — Papá, creo que nos podrás ayudar en algo.

— ¿Qué?

—Anda, papá, no te hagas el inocente. — su hijo sonrió de lado. — Sólo debes repetir una frase que ayer le dijiste a mamá mientras… le… mordías el cuello. — Neji palideció de repente.

—No lo hemos olvidado.

**00000000**

Ahogó un corto gritito al sentirse completamente relajada después de estirarse hacia arriba. Con una sonrisa, susurró un 'Buenos días' mirando a su abultado vientre. Nunca se olvidaría de saludar al bebé que llevaba dentro.

El espejo cada día le mostraba el crecimiento de su hijo en su interior, y eso siempre le alegraba. Contrario a algunas mujeres, ella no era del tipo quisquillosa con su físico cambiado en la etapa de embarazo. Era normal, ¿no? el que sus caderas y senos se anchen, como también su trasero aumente. No tenía las desconfianzas de sentirse _gorda_, porque seguía igual de esbelta; y si así fuera, en meses recuperaría su físico, gracias al riguroso ejercicio que nunca dejó de hacer. Inclusive, presentía que esa actitud era lo que alababa su esposo. Rió con sólo pensar en las dos únicas cosas que Neji detestaba. _"No soy bipolar"_ se dijo frunciendo la nariz.

Mejor disfrutaba de ver su reflejo, los mínimos centímetros que van creciendo hacia adelante. TenTen veía por fuera su crecimiento, pero también atrapaba a su esposo con el byakugan activado de rato en rato. Él veía su crecimiento más a fondo, como también sus dos hijos empezaron a hacer hace semanas.

¡Semanas! Se acercó al calendario colgado cerca a la puerta, quitando la hoja que impedía ver la fecha: 9 de Marzo. Su cumpleaños número veintinueve.

Hitomi y Hizashi, como siempre, creían inocentemente que ella no estaba enterada de las tantas sorpresas que preparaban. Ella los descubrió desde sus cuatro años, cuando ya tenían un poco de uso de razón, y con la ayuda de sus tías, le prepararon una linda sorpresa. Desde ese momento, todos sus cumpleaños eran maravillosos con lo que sea que le den sus hijos; desde un porta kunai hasta violetas del jardín trasero, a las cuales era alérgica.

Estaba demás agregar que el capital monetario era solventado por Neji, así como también sus pequeños le obligaban a cooperar con alguna sorpresa, llamándolo mezquino por 'no regalarle nada'. Ellos _pensaban_ que su esposo ni le saludaba, cuando todo era previo a su cumpleaños; una _sorpresa inmaterial_.

Sorpresa que ese año no cumplió el Hyuga. Se cruzó de brazos una vez que se puso el vestido malva de flores plateadas colocado en el perchero -escogido por su esposo como sorpresa ya sabida-, pues nunca se culminó su regalo de cumpleaños ayer en la noche.

— ¡Rayos!— masculló golpeándose la frente. Ahora recordaba por qué no recibió su _regalo_: fueron descubiertos in fraganti por sus hijos. Su mente hizo clic, pues seguramente ellos estarían poniendo en aprietos a su desdichado padre, al cual culpó en su totalidad, mandándole a arreglar solo ese asunto. No, ella no era tan cruel.

Caminó por los pasillos a los cuales nunca dejaba de odiar por ser tan largos y haber tantos, más cuando tenía que avanzar con un vientre de cuatro-cinco meses. _"Maldita mansión Hyuga"_ entornó los ojos por fin llegando a la sala, después de bajar unos cuantos escalones.

—Buenos días…— dijo sonriendo cuando ingresó cautelosa al salón donde siempre tomaban el desayuno. Su sonrisa se amplió al ver esa sorpresa, y una ceja se enarcó incrédula al ver a _alguien_.

—Feliz…

— ¡Cumpleaños!— fue el grito unísono de sus dos mellizos, completando el mísero murmullo de Neji. ¿Cómo lo convencieron de utilizar un gorrito arco-iris de fiesta, y empezar 'cantarinamente' el saludo de cumpleaños? Siempre sería un misterio para ella.

—Oh, ¡Qué linda sorpresa, niños!— recibió el fuerte abrazo de sus hijos, mientras veía a su esposo quitándose el ridículo gorro.

—Tenemos un regalo, mamá. — recibió el paquete que le extendía Hitomi. Palpó un poco tratando de adivinar qué era, sorprendiéndose de la forma de un cuadrado.

—Fue su idea. Yo tenía un mejor plan, pero en fin, fui yo quien hizo el trabajo sucio…

— ¡Arruinas la sorpresa, bobo! Mejor ábrelo, mamá.

Miró unos segundos a su esposo, quien seguía serio, para variar. Estaba segura que él no tendría nada que ver en el obsequio, pero si sus hijos lo agregaron en la tarjetita, colaboró con algo: dinero. Soltó una corta risa mientras destrozaba el papel regalo. Una risa que se cortó, formando una genuina sonrisa de emoción.

Recordaba esa foto, cómo olvidarla. Habían salido en familia, junto con los Uzumaki -cuando Hizashi, Hitomi y Bolt tenían apenas 5 años-, a una aldea turística como relajo de todas las responsabilidades. Naruto había casi implorado a Neji para que accediese tomarse una sola foto con su familia. Había aceptado, TenTen y él hacia atrás, con sus hijos parados frente a ellos. Nadie contaba con que, en la foto, saliera la batalla campal de los mellizos gracias a que el mayor le jaló el cabello a su hermana. Todos, exceptuando a Neji y su hija, rieron al tener el resultado: TenTen con los ojos bien abiertos tratando de sujetar a una enfadada Hitomi, y su esposo con una expresión de molestia casi encorvado evitando que Hizashi fastidiara más a su hermana menor.

Esa foto, terminó siendo historia. El portarretrato que tenía en sus manos ahora, era una réplica exacta de la foto que se perdió hace años, pero en pintura.

— ¿Cómo… consiguieron de nuevo la foto? Bueno, se nota que fue pintada. — preguntó sin perder detalle del cuadro. Era más grande, pero a pesar de ser pintado, aparentaba ser una foto. Sus hijos se miraron el uno al otro, y Neji ya se había acercado a ver cuál era la dichosa foto.

—Métodos no ortodoxos realizados por Hitomi. Y no me pregunten, ya que no recuerdo nada.

— ¿Podrías dejar de decir que no eran métodos ortodoxos, bobo? Me tienes harta. — entornó los ojos viendo a su despreocupado hermano. — Mamá, lo importante es que se recuperó la foto.

— ¿Tenía que ser esa foto?— murmuró Neji frunciendo el ceño. Salir encorvado, gritando mientras Hizashi por accidente lo sujetó de su largo cabello; no era gracioso.

— ¿Te gustó, mamá?— preguntaron los mellizos dudosos ya que su madre seguía sin opinar de su regalo. Ella sólo sonrió acercándose a las mejillas de cada uno, plantando un beso.

— Me encantó este regalo. — dijo acercándose a la pared donde estaban los elegantes cuadros decorativos de la sala. — ¿Este cuadro es importante, Neji?— preguntó retirando uno que tenía pintado un jarrón con el símbolo del clan Hyuga. Él sólo negó con la cabeza, dándole el consentimiento de posicionar el regalo de sus hijos, al centro, visible para cualquiera que entra a la sala. — ¡Perfecto! — Hizashi y Hitomi se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice. — ¿Qué te parece el cuadro, Neji? A poco no es maravilloso volver a tener ese recuerdo de las vacaciones pasadas.

—Tenemos mejores fotos en familia. — sintió las miradas fulminantes de sus hijos. Aclaró la garganta para continuar: — Pero esta es… graciosa.

—Sales muy gracioso, padre. — comentó Hizashi mientras se acercaba. — Ayer también te veías muy gracioso estando encima de mamá, despeinado, sonrojado y con el kimono abierto.

— ¡Hizashi!— le reprendió Hitomi al ver cómo sus padres se volvían a incomodar y sonrojar. — Eh… ¿corrían y se tropezaron, _cierto_?— TenTen miró de reojo a su esposo, los dos asintieron.

—Por supuesto, niños. Corríamos y… su padre tropezó cayendo encima de mí.

—Eso no es cierto. — su hijo mayor frunció el ceño. — Papá, de esa revista que una vez te comenté, una de las fotos era de un hombre encima de una mujer a medio vestir. ¡Ellos no corrían!— en su prodigiosa mente de genio, recreó aquella noche en la que su hijo le contó todo lo que vio en una maldita revista pornográfica gracias al byakugan. Para ser más exactos, la noche en la que le sacó más sonrojos de lo normal. — Padre, ¿Por qué estabas encima de mamá?

—Hizashi, eso no… se pregunta. — nuevamente, su madre trató de enmendar el problema.

— ¿Es malo?— Hitomi no evitó abrir la boca, incomodando aún más a su padre.

— ¿Estaban haciendo lo de la revista?

— No. Eso es diferente, Hizashi. — _"¡¿Por qué salió tan entrometido?!"_ se dijo Neji, recordando que, en su infancia, él se conformaba con una mínima respuesta sea o no sincera.

— ¿Qué revista?— preguntó Hitomi sin comprender del todo.

—Papá, dijiste que los hombres de esa revista eran unos pervertidos. ¿Tú eres un pervertido? ¡Con razón te sonrojaste cuando pregunté si alguna vez le viste los senos a mamá!— la mencionada miró a su consternado esposo. Que lo acompañe la santa paciencia. — ¿Ayer también le veías los senos a mamá?

—Hizashi, Hitomi, ya muchas preguntas incómodas a su padre. La verdad es que…— Neji miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, esperando a que su esposa no explicara lo que en verdad hacían. Eran niños. — Es que nos besábamos y caímos. Es sencillo, sólo que su padre se avergonzó porque no le gusta ser observado.

—Eso es cierto. — concluyó Hitomi serenamente.

—Ahora, ¡No hemos desayunado! Y ustedes tienen que ir a la Academia. Oh, lo que faltaba. — se acercó a la mesa, preparando rápidamente unos pedazos de la tarta que trajeron por su cumpleaños. — Coman en el camino, ¿sí? No deben llegar tarde a clases. Vayan, vayan, cuídense. —los acompañó hasta la salida, les despidió con un beso en la mejilla, y cerró la puerta soltando un largo suspiro. — No eres un genio para estas cosas, ¿eh, Hyuga?

—Iba a contestar. — cerró los ojos sentándose en el sofá. Se le había quitado el apetito.

—Oh, claro. Estabas más rojo que una manzana madura, ¿Qué pensabas contestarles? ¿La verdad? Mi respuesta fue más que creíble. — su esposo enarcó una ceja después del beso que ella había iniciado.

—Hizashi no lo creyó.

—Se conformó.

—Hitomi tampoco lo creyó. Sólo se dieron por vencidos, tienen sus límites.

— ¿Y tú sabes cuál es mi límite de enfado?— se cruzó de brazos, retándolo con su mirada castaña. — No me regalaste nada, Hyuga. Es motivo suficiente para enfadarme. — la única respuesta que obtuvo, fue una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro de Neji y, posteriormente, un beso que concluyó en su alcoba. Lo mejor era olvidarse de ese incómodo momento.

**00000000**

Y ahí se encontraba, con el mentón apoyado en su mano, mientras observaba la ridícula charla que tenían su bobo hermano y sus amigos en el salón. Las únicas con las que, más o menos, puede estar en completa tranquilidad, eran Sarada y Chou-Chou -con sus inseparables papitas-. Ya ni se preguntaba por qué debían sentarse en esa mesa circular durante todo el receso.

— ¡Es enserio, 'ttebasa! Juro por lo que sea, que meses después de encontrar a mi estúpido padre encima de mi mamá, ella se enteró de su embarazo. Y ya saben que nació mi hermana. — Hitomi recién prestó atención ante la palabra 'encima'.

—No me digas que también hacían ruidos extraños. — preguntó Inojin viendo incrédulo al Uzumaki, quien asintió frenéticamente.

—Eso es lo que siempre pasa entre los padres, ingenuos.

—Qué raro, Shikadai, yo nunca he oído ni visto eso en mis padres. — la Uchiha se acomodó las gafas, antes de la respuesta que le dio alguien.

—Eso es porque la tía Sakura es tan fea que ni tu padre quiere tocarla, Sarada.

— ¡¿Qué dices, Yamanaka?!— gritó al ver la sonrisa 'amable' que forzaba el rubio.

—Ya, cállate, Sarada. ¿Qué es lo que sabes, Shikadai? Yo se lo pregunté a mi mamá, ella sólo se sonrojó diciéndome que Himawari salió de una semilla y negó que papá estuviera en su encima.

—A mí mi mamá me dijo que eso no me importaba. — rieron al escuchar la respuesta de Chou-Chou mientras seguía engullendo sus papas.

—Nuestros padres mintieron, ¿cierto, Hitomi?— preguntó Hizashi.

—Nada nos cuesta creerles, bobo.

—No creas, Hitomi. A mí mi papá me explicó lo de la cigüeña, e incluso, dibujó una.

—¡Eso es poco! Mi maestro Lee, me quiso explicar con que Santa trae a los hijos como regalos... mis padres no me quisieron decir nada. — habló Dai, el pupilo de Rock Lee.

—Los padres de todos ustedes son unos mentirosos. — el heredero de los Nara bostezó, captando la atención de todo el grupo. — Mi mamá me explicó sin problema la relación que hay cuando 'nuestros padres hacen ruidos extraños en la alcoba' y 'el embarazo', desde que me enteré que tendría una hermana. Es muy sencillo y de lo más normal; a la vez problemático.

— ¡Ya habla!

—Ni semillas, ni sin importancia, tampoco cigüeñas, Santa o cosas increíbles. — sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron cual tema serio tratase. — Ellos hacen algo extraño, en la cama, para concebir un hijo. Eso es todo, dice que nos explicarán cuando seamos grandes. No me dio tantos detalles, pero es creíble. — el resto asintió mirándose extrañados los unos a los otros.

—Eso mismo me dijo papá con lo de la revista, que cuando seamos más grandes, sabríamos. — Hizashi se puso pensativo, mirando a su hermana en la misma posición que él. — Te lo dije, boba, al parecer nunca _corrían_ en su alcoba.

Su hermana sólo asintió pausadamente mientras se miraban cómplices. Ahora ya sabían la verdad de algunas cosas, aunque siguieran con la duda de por qué sus padres se quitarían la ropa y harían ruidos extraños para tener un hijo.

_Sería una buena pregunta para su, a veces mentiroso, padre._

_*.*.*.*_

_*.*.*_

_*.*_

* * *

Hola! Gracias por leer.

Bueno, creo que eran dos meses los cuales ni actualizaba, pero aquí está el noveno (Tengo pensado que terminará en el 12 o 13... o 14). Algo tarde para el cumpleaños de Tenten, pero quería mencionar la sorpresa que le darían sus hijos, más la pregunta que nació gracias al regalo pre-cumpleaños de Neji.

Tanto Hitomi como Hizashi no creyeron las respuestas 'creíbles' que dio su madre xD al final un niño de ocho lo explicó de manera breve sin detalles. Al menos su padre no responderá la pregunta de cómo nacen los bebés... será algo más difícil.

En fin, espero haya resultado de su agrado. Cualquier opinión, sugerencia, crítica, duda, etc., son bienvenidos en un review :3

Saludos!

Aclaración: Tuve que inventarle un nombre al alumno/hijo de Lee. Aquí es sólo alumno.

**¿Reviews? **


	10. One-Shot N 10

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen; sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

**_Aclaración:_**_ One-shot Recuerdo._

* * *

**Padre, ¿...**

**One-Shot 10: ... siempre fuiste celoso?**

***.*.*.*.***

— ¡Te quedaron muy ricas, Hitomi! No entenderé por qué me dijiste que no haces algún platillo decente. — la pequeña miró primero al plato repleto de _galletas de calabaza_, y después a su madre, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Ella con 'platillo indecente' se refirió al sushi frustrado preparado con su padre, hace una semana y a la media noche. No era normal que haya intentado preparar algo, es más, ni quería hacerlo, sólo quiso saber si era buena cocinando algo tal y como lo hacen -o al menos alardearon hacer- Sarada y Chou-Chou. Aunque veía la estrecha diferencia entre cocinar un postre con su madre, a preparar el almuerzo sin ayuda alguna. Quizás no era tan genio como le decían en la Academia…

—Fue sólo un postre, mamá. Con tu ayuda. — TenTen inclinó la cabeza a un lado, tomando una de las galletas perfectas y naranjas con tonalidades doradas, para después comerla. — ¿Ves? Saben bien porque me ayudaste.

—No te ayudé, calabacita, — soltó una corta risa, refiriéndose al recuerdo de cómo Hitomi trató de cargar una inmensa calabaza más grande que su tronco. Calabacita sería su nuevo apodo. — Simplemente te di las instrucciones y fui yo quien colocó la bandeja en el horno. ¡Tú lo hiciste! Estoy segura que a Hizashi le encantará.

— ¿Quién dijo que cociné para "_Estupizashi"_? — entornó sus opalinos ojos al sentir la reprobatoria mirada de su madre. Un sonroso se distinguió en sus mejillas. — ¿Crees que a papá… le gusten?

La segunda galleta que TenTen llevaba a su boca, se detuvo en pleno camino. _"Mierda, mejor hubiese hecho galletas de otro sabor"_ se dijo mientras miraba a la seria Hitomi. ¿Cómo explicarle que a su padre no le gustan las calabazas en ninguna de sus presentaciones? Sería partirle el corazón, todo el esfuerzo que la niña le había puesto a esas galletas, que ni enterada estaba que iban a ser para su padre. La brillante posibilidad de que su esposo sí las coma, por _su hija_, le hizo sonreír involuntariamente.

—Por supuesto que las comerá. ¿A caso no viste cuando Himawari le preparó una tarta de chocolate a tu tío Naruto, y él se la comió? Tu padre hará lo mismo que él.

— Mamá, ¿estás comparando la torta de _barro_ que hizo Hima-chan mientras juagaba en un charco, y que tío Naruto comió a la fuerza; con mis galletas que al menos se ven bien?— Hitomi frunció el ceño mirando a su madre con los labios entreabiertos. — Papá no hará esfuerzo.

—Claro…— contestó dubitativa. — ¿No le darás a tu madre algunas galletas? A tu _hermanito_ le gustó. — pidió dando unas palmaditas en su crecido vientre, mientras sonreía a su hija. Ella asintió extendiéndole el plato. Dio un mordisco a una galleta, y continuó: — ¿A Hizashi no le invitarás?

—Hmp, morirá de hambre. —encogió sus hombros desinteresadamente. TenTen rió escandalosa.

—Recuerdo una misión cuando tu padre, Lee y yo éramos genin. Lee fue desmayado de un golpe por Guy-sensei al actuar bajo el control de un genjutsu, y cuando todos comíamos, le dije a tu padre que le extienda el plato y lo despierte. — soltó otra risa. — Me contestó lo mismo… aunque fue porque Lee le había dado una patada en la espalda cuando estuvo contra los enemigos.

—Tampoco estoy comparando a Hizashi con tío Lee…

— ¿Con quién me están comparando?

Ambas se giraron a la entrada de la cocina, encontrándose con un exhausto Hizashi. Su traje, antes impoluto, de entrenamiento, rasgado y sucio; su cabello despeinado estando sin sujetar, y su piel con unos cuantos rasguños. Sonrió de lado al ver que su madre lo miraba fijamente.

—Papá quedó casi igual… bueno, yo peor que él. — chasqueó la lengua mirando a su hermana, algo enfadado. — Mamá, dile a papá que tampoco se aproveche de mí. ¡No es justo que Hitomi quede menos magullada por entrenar cinco horas! ¡A mí me entrena seis! Cuando le pregunto, se queda callado.

—Lo hace porque te lo mereces. Te levantas tarde, es como una reprimenda. — su hermana le viró el rostro cuando contestó con tono arrogante.

—Madrugaré cuando sea genin, ¿vale? Además, es el mismo entrenamiento que el tuyo, pero más tarde. Lo soporto…— calló, cuando vio a su madre comiendo una galleta. Instantáneamente, cogió una del plato que estaba en la mesa, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona. — ¿Por esta cosa te pasaste horas, Hitomi?

—Traga y cállate.

—Mamá, dile a Hitomi que no trate de envenenarme. — dejó la galleta en el plato, fingiendo una mirada preocupada, inocente y sufrida hacia TenTen.

—Hizashi, deja de fastidiar a tu hermana. — tomó la bandeja en la que vació el plato de galletas, sin prestarle atención a la mirada fastidiada de su hijo ni a la sonrisa triunfante de su hermana. — ¿Por qué no vas a entregarle las galletas a tu padre, Hitomi? Tú también, Hizashi, cómelas ya que tu hermana las hizo para todos.

—Eso no es cierto. — contradijo la mencionada, sujetando las galletas.

— ¿A papá le gusta la calabaza? Qué raro, yo recuerdo…— preguntó Hizashi, antes de sentir la mirada de advertencia en los ojos castaños de su madre.

—Prepararé el té… vayan. — suspiró, viendo salir entre empujones a sus mellizos. _"Más te vale comer las galletas, Neji"_.

**00000000**

Un extraño -por no decir desagradable- olor se había impregnado en su nariz, hasta se la había cubierto al sentirlo. Reconocía ese aroma, por más caliente que se sienta y provenga de la lejana cocina; era calabaza, si no se equivocaba. Neji calificaba de asquerosa a esa especie de baya.

Era un hecho, se dirigiría hacia la cocina para preguntarle a su esposa por qué preparaba algo con calabaza, cuando sabía perfectamente que no lo soportaba. ¿Se había pasado esas horas comprando una calabaza para luego cocinarla? La peor respuesta que encontraba, era que seguramente hizo una sopa con _eso,_ servida en la misma cáscara dura. Él, agotado -sin demostrarlo-, con la intención de tomar una merienda para recuperar energías; comería calabaza.

De repente, el olor se sintió aún más, como si la 'sopa de calabazas' estuviera siendo dirigida a la mesa. Maldecía al por qué era el único que detestaba las calabazas y no lo heredó a alguno de sus hijos, pues de haber sido así, se llevaría a cualquiera a comer algo en algún restaurant; a escondidas, para no hacer sentir mal a su sensible -por el embarazo- esposa. Pero ninguno de sus hijos detestaba _la baya naranja de olor y sabor desagradable_, por lo que iría a dormir con hambre.

—Esto es injusto, padre, me dijiste que me haga notar con mamá para que se dé cuenta de nuestro entrenamiento finalizado, ¡Y te adelantaste en el baño!— miró a su hijo, quien seguía tal y como cuando terminó el entrenamiento. Se preguntó si Hizashi olía a calabaza, porque el olor cada vez se expandía más detrás de él. Frunció el ceño, consiguiendo que su hijo inclinara la cabeza a un lado: — Hitomi, ya dale tus dichosas galletas. Aunque, tengo un recuerdo lejano que a papá no le…

— ¿Quieres callarte?— le interrumpió su hermana, empujándolo a un lado. La diferencia de estatura entre los mellizos, hizo que el mayor la cubriese casi por completo.

Neji recién supo que no era su hijo quien traía el _desagradable_ olor, sino, provenía de la bandeja que llevaba Hitomi entre sus manos. Una bandeja llena de naranjas -algo verdosas- galletas, redondas con uno que otro borde extraño, olorosas de lejos, e inclusive, con una semilla en el centro. No era sopa de calabaza, eran galletas; _para él_. TenTen las había preparado mandando a sus hijos para que no las rechace.

—Padre, ¿quieres unas galletas? Las he…—

—No, gracias. — ni le dejó terminar su oración, colocó la palma de su mano al frente de la bandeja, evitando que su hija se la acercase más. — Recuérdale a tu madre que no me agrada cualquier alimento a base de… calabaza.

Se extrañó al ver la seriedad enmarcada en el rostro de su hija. Siempre se le veía serena, seria con varias personas, pero nunca miraba fríamente a su padre; mucho menos seriamente y con una señal de molestia que él conocía bien, pues fue herencia de TenTen: las aletas de su nariz, temblaban. Hizashi, como nunca, los miró callado. Perturbador silencio, extraña seriedad.

— ¡Aquí está el té! Neji, ¿qué tal le fue a Hizashi en su…?— TenTen miró confundida a los tres.

—Bien. — Hitomi no se dirigía a su madre; por fin contestaba a su padre. Se giró sobre sus talones, tomando la primera canasta que encontró en la repisa cercana a la salida, vertiendo toda la bandeja sin cuidado alguno y cubriendo al final con un mantel. — Mamá, iré a cumplir con tía Temari. Ella quiso que Hizashi o yo ayudemos en el uso de armas a Shikadai. Iré yo.

— ¿Y por qué yo no?— protestó su hermano, frunciendo el ceño. Por primera vez, se arrepintió de contradecir a su hermana menor al ver esa mirada.

—Porque no. — abrió la puerta de la mansión, no sin antes dirigirse a su aún sorprendido padre. Jamás había pensado que su hija, su pequeña, iba a estar molesta con él sin motivo aparente: — Ah, las galletas las hice yo, padre. Tendré en cuenta sus gustos para la próxima vez que le realice un _regalo_. O mejor, como usted hace: no hago nada. — si buscaba motivo, lo encontró.

—Hitomi Hyu…— trató de llamarla, pero antes de terminar -tal como él lo hizo-, ella desapareció cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Recién entendía algo, o al menos, trataba de entender. Si no le fallaba su innecesario razonamiento para ese tipo de cosas, a su hija le molestó que le rechazara las galletas que, con tanto esfuerzo y como regalo, le había preparado. _Vaya conclusión más certera_. Según él, no era motivo de molestia, pues en primer lugar, si no le gustaba algo, no iba a fingir que le encanta; así dañase la susceptibilidad de alguien. Pero ahí iba lo contradictorio: Hitomi no era susceptible. Y acá va lo nuevamente contradictorio para esa afirmación: sea lo que sea, a nadie le gusta el rechazo, así sea de quien menos lo esperaría. Más si es un niño (niña en este caso) de ocho años al que le hacen un desaire de la manera en que la hizo, o en el peor de los casos, su propia hija.

—A alguien le dejaron con la palabra en la boca…— su 'razonamiento' fue interrumpido por la carcajada de su hijo. Le fulminó con la mirada, antes de sentir una mirada casi asesina hacia él.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre rechazarle tan cruelmente las galletas?! ¡Es tu hija! La primera cosa que cocina, te lo quiso dar, y tú andas diciendo que no te gusta. — lo dicho por TenTen, definitivamente, sumó algo a su culpabilidad.

—Pensé que las hiciste tú.

— ¡Claro! O sea que a mí sí me rechazas lo que sea, por eso no te preparo sorpresas. ¿Pero Hitomi? ¡Naruto comió una torta de barro por su hija y tú no haces lo mismo!

—Mamá, la tía Ino dijo que no te alteres porque alteras a mi hermano…— trató de decir Hizashi.

—No me gustan las calabazas. — rebatió, tratando de sonar tranquilo para no alterar a su esposa, mas logró que se enervara aún más.

— ¿Y a Naruto le gusta el barro?— ironizó. — ¡Debiste comerte esas galletas! ¡Le partiste el corazón!

—Lo dudo. Será momentáneo.

—Sí, a Hitomi sólo le enfadó que mamá fuera la única en comer una galleta. — se encogió de hombros, indispuesto a argumentar a favor de su hermana. — Además, se las llevó todas a Shikadai, así que asunto arreglado. — Hizashi sintió las miradas de sus padres. Una seria, otra sorprendida. — ¿Qué? ¿Fui el único en darse cuenta que Hitomi vació todas en una canasta?

—Es cierto… se las llevó al entrenamiento. — el rostro de TenTen se tornó pensativo. Sonrió, soltando una corta risilla encantadora, antes de continuar: — Creo que a Shikadai sí le gustará. Temari me dijo que a él le encantan todo tipo de postres.

— ¿Shikadai Nara?— preguntó Neji, de la nada, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué otro Shikadai existe en Konoha?

Fue con esa respuesta dicha en pregunta, la que le hizo recordar el día en que Hizashi no paró de molestar a su hermana con aquel _vago_ niño. Y ella no lo rebatía, sólo se sonrosaba tratando de hacer que se calle o argumentar la falsedad del asunto. Ahora, la realidad lo golpeaba, desplazando por completo el tema de las galletas de calabaza: su hija estaba entrenando con _ese niño_. Le llevó galletas y estaría junto a él; algo inexplicable recorrió todo su cuerpo. Algo que no sintió… hace meses.

—Hizashi, salimos. — se puso de pie, sin esperar respuesta de su hijo y ante la mirada interrogativa de su esposa.

— ¿A dónde? ¡Ni siquiera me cambié el traje! No saldré harapiento, padre.

—Te doy dos minutos. Andando.

—Neji, ¿Qué tienes?— no evitó preguntar TenTen.

— ¿Qué estás esperando, Hizashi Hyuga? Dos minutos, es una orden.

"_Ya se puso pesado y quisquilloso porque la engreída de Hitomi lo dejó con la palabra en la boca"_ pensó el niño, dirigiéndose a su habitación a paso calmo. ¿Dos minutos? De ninguna manera.

**00000000**

Le resultó infantil que ella, a sus ocho años y evidentemente más madura que su mellizo, se fastidiara porque su padre no comió sus galletas. Debió de haberse cerciorado que a él le gustasen las calabazas, porque de tal caso, no hubiera preparado eso. No era igual que su prima menor, aunque sí, quizás le habría gustado comprobar si su padre era capaz de comer algo por ella; tal como su tío Naruto comió barro, literalmente.

Soltó un gruñido, llamándose estúpida, para después descartar ese insulto pues sonaba más propio de Hizashi. Tal vez era inmadura, no estúpida, ella nunca sería estúpida. Una genio, así siempre la llamaban. Y una genio, no se amargaría por algo tan trivial como el rechazo a un alimento; lo que le enfadó, fue la manera.

Tomó por grosera la forma en la que su padre rechazó las galletas; al menos, se la cobró dejándolo sin escuchar. Ahora le regalaría las galletas a otra persona, de una manera u otra, Hitomi lo está sintiendo como si devolviera el rechazo a su padre: rechazaba su rechazo. Se comportó fría con él antes de salir, agradándole la idea, pues ella nunca fue así con él. Pudo notar su desconcierto.

Sonrió ante su nuevo plan: ser linda con todos menos con él. A diario, era lo contrario; pero sólo por ese día, invertirá su trato un poco. Una nueva pregunta afloró su mente, y es que ella, desde sus seis años, pudo notar unas veces que su padre era celoso con su madre; cuando ella se muestra tal y como es con algunos hombres: amable y linda. ¿Neji Hyuga, sentiría celos de su hija, si se comporta linda y amable con alguien más que él?

—Buenos días, tía Temari. — saludó a la guapa rubia, con siete meses de gestación -diferenciándose de su madre tan sólo por dos- que apareció frente a ella en cuando abrió la puerta.

— ¡Hitomi! ¿Cómo estás, pequeña? Hasta ya creía que TenTen iba a ser tan egoísta y no me prestaría a alguno de sus hijos. Shikadai se estaba desanimando, aunque ni animado estuvo el muy vago… como su padre. — soltó la última frase en tono hastiado, recordándole a su madre cuando se refería al por qué ella salió tan fría y seria como Neji. — Aprende rápido, por suerte, te quitará el tiempo por unas dos horas o menos.

—No hay problema. Shikadai es muy bueno en ninjutsu, sólo unas cuantas prácticas y mejorará su taijutsu y shurikenjutsu. Es un genio…— susurró lo último, controlando el sonroso que se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

—Me alegra. — sonrió girando su rostro al interior de la casa. — ¡Shikadai, apúrate, vago! ¡Hitomi ya llegó y por fin sentirás lo que es sudar, holgazán!

El sonroso que trató de controlar la Hyuga, fue inevitable con sólo ver acercase, con cortos pasos, al heredero del clan Nara. Sus ojos aguamarina se entornaron fastidiados viendo a su madre, y después miró desinteresadamente a su compañera de Academia.

— ¿Campo de entrenamiento número 6?— ella preguntó, regresando a su actitud serena, pero esa única vez, formando una especie de pasiva sonrisa. Él sólo chasqueó la lengua, asintiendo como si le diera flojera hacerlo. — Lo olvidaba, tía Temari, estas galletas son para usted.

— ¿En serio? Pues gracias, preciosa. Justo estaba pensando en mandar a Shikadai a conseguirme galletas, lo salvaste. Huelen deliciosas… Shikadai, llévate unas cuantas.

—Mamá…— advirtió el mencionado, cogiendo la bolsita de galletas. Se dirigió a su 'maestra' por horas: — ¿Ya nos vamos? Seguirá siendo aburrido, pero en menos tiempo, menos problemático.

Hitomi asintió, tomándole el lado positivo al asunto: le había sacado más de tres palabras a su 'amor infantil'.

**00000000**

—No entiendo.

Hizashi abrió la boca, mirando completamente confundido a su padre, pensando en que tal vez, algún enemigo habría usurpado su identidad en lo que regresaba de su misión ANBU. Su padre nunca lo había llevado a una dulcería, mínimo fue a comprar armas, pero nunca con motivo de paseo. Ni a Hitomi, y se le hacía raro que, justo ahora, los dos estuviesen sentados en una mesa, tomando jugo de fresa y ponche de chocolate respectivamente.

—No entiendo.

Repitió con un volumen más alto de voz, pues su padre se concentraba en un punto lejano de la ventana. Su jugo de fresa estaba íntegro, sólo analizaba _ese común parque de infantes_, con el byakugan activo y sin prestarle la mínima atención. ¿Lo sacó de la casa para ir a una juguería y únicamente ver un parque? Hasta se le hacía mejor el ir al parque, pero estaban sentados.

— ¡Dije que no entiendo…!

—Te escuché la primera vez. — por fin consiguió que su padre le prestara atención.

—Pues explícame ya, qué hacemos en una juguería. — nuevamente, sin resultados. — Padre, usted siempre me dice que, quien evita la mirada a alguien, es un falso. Deje de evitarme la mirada y empiece a prestarme atención.

—Estoy concentrado en otra cosa.

— No me diga que me quiere llevar a ese parque de niños de cuatro años. Antes pídeme otro ponche. — bromeó, creyendo que su padre lo reprendería por no tomar en serio sus asuntos, pero ni eso consiguió. Ya era alarmante. — Papá, eres de ignorarme, pero no tanto.

—Activa tu byakugan.

— ¿En una juguería? ¿Quiere que vea lo que preparan aquí?— finalmente, consiguió que su padre le mirara, indicándole con un movimiento de su rostro, que se sentara a su lado. Así lo hizo, mirando a la misma dirección de la ventana y tomando un sorbo de su ponche. — ¿Quiere que adivine qué niños están jugando? ¿Igual como antes jugábamos a ver de qué color era la ropa que usaban los ciudadanos a unos kilómetros de aquí, cuando tenía cuatro años?

—Activa tu byakugan.

No obtuvo respuesta, sólo la misma indicación. Bufó mientras se concentraba en la ventana, al momento en que unas venas se hacían notar a los costados de sus blancos ojos ahora rasgados. Dedujo que su padre quería que viera algo interesante, por lo que profundizó su campo de visión, en la misma dirección, hasta encontrar lo que sea. Todo estaba normal para él: niños jugando, la torre del Hokage, una familia almorzando, el clan Nara un poco más lejos, Hitomi y Shikadai entrenando en un campo de entrenamiento… absolutamente normal, sin novedad.

Normal para él, pero si buscaba algo 'no normal' para su padre, se quedaba en la escena de Hitomi y su compañero de Academia, entrenando con armas. Desactivó su byakugan, considerando que era innecesario gastarlo en su hermana, y recién se fijó que su papá tenía el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual.

—Esto es patético. — exhaló, poniéndose de pie terminando su jugo. — Cuando termine su vigilancia a "_Hitonta_", padre, regrese temprano a casa.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?— detuvo su recorrido al escuchar la pregunta.

—A casa, es una pérdida de tiempo espiar a Hitomi cuando está a solas con Shikadai… mamá está sola, así que voy. No necesita dos pares de ojos pendientes en ella, ¿o sí? Aunque sigo sin entender por qué la vigilamos, sabrás tus motivos.

—No te irás, simplemente porque no estaré solo en una juguería. — Hizashi frunció el ceño, a la par que su padre. Seguía sin entender por qué era 'vital' su presencia. — Te darás cuenta de los motivos.

—No me diga que es por ser una juguería color rosa, donde sólo asisten niñas o mujeres con sus niñas, además de novios ninjas y una que otra pareja. Y tú, eres un ANBU. — bromeó, señalando a su alrededor, encontrando todos los ejemplos que puso. Al menos, no mencionó el nombre del lugar: _"Besos sabor a fresa y puro amor"_. — ¿Es enserio? ¿Por qué no salimos fuera del restaurant a espiarla y nos evitamos vergüenzas? Mis compañeros de Academia pueden encontrarme aquí.

—Este lugar es el mejor ángulo. Ahora siéntate.

— ¿Por qué la espiamos? Yo la sigo viendo entrenar…

—Ese niño es una mala influencia.

—Pues Bolt no es el más tranquilo y correcto, pero es nuestro primo. Shikadai es uno de los mejores promedios de la clase, compite contra Hitomi en eso, aunque claro, su flojera le hace no avanzar más. Es tranquilo, y aunque es medio pesado y holgazán, me agrada. ¿Qué de malo tiene?

—Contagiará su vagancia.

—Ya…— entrelazó los dedos de su mano, exhalando algo tranquilo. Una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios, mirando a su serio padre, aún con su línea sucesoria activa. — ¿Es porque a Hitomi le gusta Shikadai?

—A ese absurdo niño, seguramente le gusta.

—Hitomi es fea, ¿a quién le va a gustar?— rió ante su propia broma, pero ésta vez, su padre sí lo miraba enfadado. — Inojin es el único ciego. ¿Qué le ven a las niñas? Son molestas…

—Hitomi es idéntica físicamente a tu madre, por ende, ese adjetivo no va con ella, Hizashi. — su hijo entornó los ojos. _"Ya nadie puede bromear…"_. — El niño Yamanaka se mantiene lejos.

—Eso es lo que tú crees…— susurró, para después aclarar la garganta. — ¿Desde cuándo usted es tan celoso de Hitomi? Yo pensé que era sólo con mi mamá, pero al parecer, las galletas lo alertaron, padre. Nunca entenderé lo que usted piensa o cree. — definitivamente, Hizashi era un genio encubierto.

—Te equivocas, busco que Hitomi no tenga distracciones.

— ¿Con los celos a mamá, también buscaba que no tuviera distracciones?

—Es un tema diferente. — tal vez, sí había sido mala idea ir con Hizashi a vigilar a su hija. Él era más conversador que su propia esposa.

—No lo creo, porque si Hitomi entrenase conmigo, con Bolt o con cualquiera de sus amigas; usted no se pondría así. ¡Estás teniendo celos de padre! Eso me explicó mamá. — se tornó pensativo cuando dijo la última frase que, sin darse cuenta, terminó por perturbar a Neji.

— ¿Cuándo?

—No importa, pero usted está igual de celoso que con mamá. ¡Es muy cómico! Con mamá nunca entenderé sus celos, la última vez que lo hizo, fue cuando un ANBU llegó a la casa para entregarte un aviso y se quedó mirándola… no sé en qué lugar, pero usted se molestó, sucedió hace dos meses. ¿Cómo está él, por cierto?— no iba a contarle a su hijo que ese _inmundo sujeto_ terminó siendo ANBU de otro escuadrón debido al temor de una amenaza por parte del _capitán_ (él). Eso le pasaba por observarle el escote a TenTen. — O también, hace más tiempo, que mamá salió sola y usted empezó a pensar mal. Tío Naruto dijo que eres un celoso empedernido y fingido.

—Te expliqué sobre los pervertidos, ¿recuerdas?— el menor asintió. — Son hombres irrespetuosos que merecen ser alejados de tu madre.

—Pero tu caso es extremo… eso también me lo dijo tío Naruto. — Neji maldijo internamente lo boca suelta y _mentiroso_ que podía ser ese hokage. — Padre, ¿siempre fuiste celoso?

—No son celos.

—Admítalo… usted nunca lo rebatió, y ahora no es momento que lo haga. ¿Desde cuándo fue celoso con mamá, más en específico?

Suspiró, volviendo su mirada al frente. Esa pregunta tenía por culpable su irracional vigilancia a su hija, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era que, de Hitomi, no estaba celoso. De ninguna manera, eso sería prácticamente ridículo; por más que, hace ocho años, cuando TenTen estaba embarazada de los mellizos recién, ella le hubiese insinuado que cuando su hija cumpliera diecisiete años, él se pondría en faceta sobreprotectora amenazando a cuanto shinobi la pretenda. Jamás lo negó, pues después de varias charlas con sus amigos, empezó a creer que era algo _normal_ de un padre para con su primogénita; pero sólo si ésta tuviese la edad de… tener novio.

No obstante, para ello faltaba demasiado, su pequeña aún tenía ocho años y él no andaría preocupándose desde ahora; obviamente, ella no tendría novio a esa edad. Así sea testigo de algunas crías, de apenas siete años, en búsqueda de algún niño víctima -él fue ese 'niño víctima' a su edad- para acosarlo; pero Hitomi no era así. Neji la protegía de las distracciones, que no absorba las 'malas influencias' de esos niños -Shikadai Nara, en especial-, o que simplemente, desde esa prematura edad se convierta en una eterna enamorada. Sobre su cadáver, lo permitiría.

Si hablaba de celos, era algo muy difícil para él controlarlos. Lo de su hija, no era celos, sólo protección a la pequeña únicamente de dos niños -seguiría recalcando que no son celos de padre-; pero con su esposa, era tema aparte. Nadie controlaría esos celos que jamás imaginó sentir.

Hasta su adolescencia, nunca sintió celos, envidia tal vez, pero no celos de alguien. Recordaba exactamente en qué momento de su vida empezó a pisar los terrenos de aquel traicionero, irracional y embustero sentimiento: en su noviazgo con TenTen. Había sido ella quien lo instó a sentir celos, desde estúpidos hasta verdaderamente lógicos. Y el primer celo de toda su historia, a la edad de dieciocho años, había sido más que ridículo. Patético.

_**00000000**_

_Era la época de los nuevos exámenes chunin, esa vez, en otra lejana Aldea. Había menos postulantes que anteriores años, pero en sí, los pocos que participarían, eran dignos de ver en pelea demostrando sus habilidades aún más. Los más importantes de Konoha, los más fuertes, eran apenas genin, el nivel inicial de un ninja: Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha._

_Por ese motivo, ellos dos no iban a quedarse con los brazos cruzados; definitivamente, se convertiría mínimo en chunin, y si tenían demasiado reconocimiento en sus pruebas -cosa que sólo un shinobi de su generación, consiguió- se convertirían en jounin._

_Neji había sido sencillamente obligado, por su novia, a recorrer las calles de la Aldea, justo tres días antes a la partida de los participantes del examen. Todo estaba ajetreado, y el tema principal de la conversación de algunos genin, era las expectativas del examen. Definitivamente, ese examen, no se comparaba con la Cuarta Guerra; si alguno de esos genin estuvo en ella, estaría más calmo._

— _¿Es cierto que Lee apostó con Kiba que Naruto pasará rápido el examen?— preguntó TenTen, tal vez hasta con intención de que él no se aburriera más de lo que demostraba._

—_No tengo idea._

—_Yo creo que el Uchiha lo hará más rápido, o sea, Naruto se dedicaría a salvar a cuanto genin quede atrapado en una trampa. Sasuke no, él siempre va directo al objetivo._

—_No lo conoces para decir eso. — la castaña a su lado, pudo notar algo de seriedad en el tono usado, sin tomarle importancia._

—_Es cierto, pero se nota. ¿A caso no lo viste? Creo que él…— Neji la miró extrañado cuando dejó de hablar, incluso, se había detenido. — Hablando del vengador, ¿no se te hace muy común que esté rodeado de mujeres? Míralo._

_Dirigió sus ojos a donde ella señalaba: Sasuke Uchiha, caminando completamente despreocupado, serio, de paso altivo y sin mirar a nadie en concreto; siendo asediado por media población femenina. Estaban a una distancia prudente, pero aún así, se escuchaban los halagos de parte de cada joven idiotizada. _

— _¿A poco no recuerdas cuando casi destruye la Aldea, fue odiado y llorado por todas esas mujeres? Eso es ser doble cara, como él relució en la guerra, ahora vuelve a tener a cuanta mujer a sus pies. ¡Sólo míralo, Neji! Pareció nunca perder a sus seguidoras. — por primera vez, notó que TenTen hablaba con un extraño tono: alegre, sugestivo._

—_Tontas siguiendo a un traidor. — comentó viperinamente. Algo extraño lo descolocaba._

—_Pues traidor o no, perdonado y todo lo que quieras, no niegues que es muy guapo. — hizo énfasis en la palabra 'muy' hablando de manera seductora, aquel tono de voz coqueto que no le agradó nada al Hyuga. — Talentoso, fuerte… muy apuesto, paquete completo. Siempre es así, ¿no? los Uchiha son guapos por naturaleza, eso dijo la Mizukage, exceptuando a Madara. ¡Tiene toda la razón! ¿Imaginas cómo habrá sido el papá de Sasuke, o su mamá? De alguien heredó todo, incluyendo a su hermano… también muy guapo. ¡Pero Sasuke es el único vivo! Afortunada sería la mujer que él escoja, aunque creo que es asexual. Todas ellas, quieren que las mire._

_El dejarla hablar tan seguido, con esa extraña coquetería, terminó por hacerle desear que el Uchiha nunca supere su grado genin y sea un perdedor. Inevitablemente, la misma extraña sensación, pero ya severa, lo recorrió entero. Frunció la nariz mirando paulatinamente a Sasuke, y luego a su concentradísima novia, sus puños se apretaron, conteniéndose de estallar cual bomba fuese. En sí, daba esa impresión, pues sentía la sangre bombear furiosa._

— _¿Qué opinas, Neji? Si los demás Uchiha jamás hubiesen muerto, ¿también serían asediados?— de nuevo al asunto, como si ella no se diese cuenta de nada. Aunque, si se lo preguntaba, ¿a caso los Hyuga no eran igual de asediados? ¿Por qué ella no mencionaba eso? No iba a estar dispuesto a seguir escuchando los halagos de la guapura de ese sujeto._

—_Si él tanto te interesa, sé su seguidora._

_El tono hosco con el cual se había dirigido a ella, le hizo pestañear fugazmente, confundida. Parecía enfadado de todo lo dicho, y ese no era un gran motivo; es normal que TenTen pueda mirar u opinar si hay otros hombres guapos. Sin embargo, la respuesta a 'eso', llegó rápidamente:_

— _¿Estás celoso?— aguantó la risa al verle fruncir el ceño, mirándola indignado._

—_No es eso, simplemente que si quieres seguir mirándolo y admirarlo más de cerca, nada te lo impide._

— _Oh, no me digas que te molestó lo que dije. — soltó, sin poderlo evitar, una corta carcajada burlona. — Cuando dije que 'afortunada sería la escogida', no me metí en las posibilidades; tampoco con decir que ellas desean que las mire. No te pongas celoso sólo porque diga que hay otros hombres guapos._

—_No estoy celoso. Se ve mal que andes diciendo cuán guapo es alguien más, como si te sintieras desconforme de... algo. — la miró peor cuando escuchó una nueva risa. ¿Qué de gracioso hay en algo serio? Ya se burlaba de él._

— _¿Desconforme? Pero si yo soy seguidora de mi novio, así que camina, no quiero llegar tarde a mi casa. — Neji siguió mirándola seriamente. Ella exhaló, antes de continuar: — El Uchiha ni te llega a los talones. Tú siquiera eres amable, piensas en los demás y eres capaz de querer…— TenTen avanzó sin mirarlo, dejándolo unos pasos atrás, con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa. — Además, estás mucho más guapo que él, aunque no opine lo mismo de todos los Hyuga en su totalidad, los de tu familia están... bien. — rió, girando el rostro haciendo que él mire a otro lado, ocultando un sonroso. — Vámonos ya, inseguro._

—_Hmp…— así lo hizo, avanzó, ésta vez, dejándola atrás. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa de lado ante la larga explicación, supo que eran celos, negados para no ser burlado, pero lo admitía internamente. Lo que sí no aceptaba, era la inseguridad; ya mejor se olvidaba de eso, disfrutando de la cálida mano que ella apoyaba en su hombro, siguiéndolo. Porque sólo ella podía controlar cualquier inquietud -absurda o no- que pudiera tener._

**00000000**

Definitivamente, ahora, a sus veintinueve años, se daba cuenta de aquel acto de inmadurez que había cometido; no sólo eso, sino que recién regresó a la normalidad cuando los halagos de su -en ese entonces- novia eran dirigidos a él. Esa fue la peor escena, considerada así por él mismo, que pudo haberle hecho a TenTen.

La ridiculez rayó en aquella ocasión, pero hubo otras más lógicas; un ejemplo sería cuando, a sus veinte años, viajaron a Suna para la boda de Shikamaru y Temari. Producto de ebriedad, o tal vez se fingía ebriedad, o era meramente deseo reprimido; Kankuro Sabaku No osó declarársele a TenTen -quien, en ese momento, ya era su prometida- estando él presente. Lo penúltimo que sucedió, fue un beso forzado del marionetista a su novia, en _su presencia_; y lo último fue verlo inconsciente a unos metros.

Después, fueron incontables otras ocasiones: estúpidas, otras más que lógicas y algunas ya pasándose del límite de la absurdez. Él nunca le dio motivos de celarlo, en cambio ella, hasta por las puras. _Inconscientemente_.

—Padre, ¿ya me contestarás? Te quedaste pensativo casi cinco minutos. — cortó sus recuerdos, prestando atención a su hijo. — ¿Desde cuándo fue celoso con mamá?

—Algún día lo entenderás.

— ¿Ah sí?— sólo atinó a asentir. — Si tú lo dices… bueno, no es por nada, pero Shikadai besó a Hitomi. — rió al ver cómo se padre, rápidamente, activó su línea sucesoria. — Es mentira, sólo los vi conversar. Raro pero cierto, creo que terminaron su entrenamiento.

—Bien, vamos. — dejó la paga por el jugo que ni había terminado, y los tres ponches que tomó Hizashi; poniéndose de pie, sin perder de vista la escena de su hija descansando en ese campo de entrenamiento.

— ¿A dónde?— preguntó, quedándose sentado y sin respuesta, pues Neji desapareció del lugar dejando una nube de humo. Quizás había pensado que era seguido. — De lujo…

— ¡Hizashi!— antes de terminar lo que restaba de su bebida de chocolate, miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con su madre. — ¿Dónde está tu padre?

—No lo sé, creo que se aburrió de espiar a Hitomi. ¿Sabes que tienes razón, mamá?— la castaña le miró interrogante. — Papá también se pone celoso con Hitomi. ¿Quién crees que gane si tío Shikamaru pelea con papá por golpear a Shikadai?

—Tu padre no va a golpear a un niño. Antes lo golpeo a él…— susurró eso último.

—Entonces lo amenazará. Cuando se pone celoso contigo hace lo mismo. — TenTen entreabrió los labios, enarcando una ceja ante las suposiciones que hacía su hijo. — Y ahora que está celoso con la boba…

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu padre es celoso?— le interrumpió, recibiendo por primera respuesta, la mirada incrédula de Hizashi.

—Se le nota, y lo sabes, aunque quiera negarlo o justificarlo. Aparte que se quedó pensativo cuando le pregunté si desde siempre es celoso contigo, mamá. — ella sonrió complaciente. Lo sabía, por supuesto, y le resultaba gracioso que sus hijos -porque Hitomi también se habrá dado cuenta- igualmente se percaten de ello.

—Ese es mi niño. — dio palmaditas en su cabeza, para después tomar de su mano, guiándolo a la salida. Ya no tenía intención alguna de buscar a Neji; además, él aún tenía problemas que solucionar con su hija.

**00000000**

Sigiloso, detrás de ese grueso árbol, cual vigilante fuera, seguía espiando a su hija. Por supuesto, nadie lo notaría por ser experto en misiones encubiertas. Verla ahí, apenas charlando con _ese_ niño, pues con las justas asentían a algunas cosas o comentaban escuetamente de otras: Hitomi por lo seria y callada, Shikadai por el esfuerzo que le implicaba mover los labios. Pero a fin de cuentas, estaban hablando tranquilamente.

Eso era lo que le enfadó, porque Hitomi bien podría irse de una vez a casa, y en lugar de eso, seguía sentada en el jardín, comiendo junto a su compañero las galletas que había preparado. Las que Neji, su padre, había rechazado.

—Deberías irte ya a tu clan. — escuchó comentar a la niña.

— Tú también.

—Eso voy a hacer, pero hazlo tú primero.

—Tsk, problemática. — por fin le vio ponerse de pie, acomodándose la chaqueta con el símbolo del clan Nara bien remarcado en su espalda. — Supongo que… me sirvieron tus entrenamientos.

—Evidentemente. Ya no agradezcas, te cuesta abrir la boca. — sonrió burlona, poniéndose de pie.

—Salúdame a Hizashi, Hyuga.

Ella no contestó, lo último que vio fue la espalda de su compañero y la mano de él diciéndole adiós, caminando a paso lento y colocando ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Inhaló, expulsando ese aire por la nariz, antes de girar sobre sus talones, mirando fijamente el _otro árbol_ a unos metros de ella.

— Padre, ya puedes salir. — salió de su escondite, su progenitor. Internamente se preguntaba si la estaba subestimando, pues, ya estaba oscureciendo, pero eso no significaba que no iba a darse cuenta de su presencia; mucho menos no sentir su chakra.

— ¿Desde qué momento?— cuestionó su progenitor, escondiendo muy bien la sorpresa de que su hija lo haya pillado.

—Soy una genio. — cruzó sus brazos con una mirada arrogante. Hitomi, en combinación a ciertos aspectos de Hizashi, le hacía recordarse en su infancia. — Era un entrenamiento, padre, no hacía falta que esté pendiente de mí.

—Saliste despavorida sin explicármelo.

—Usted me siguió, junto al bobo, a vigilarme cuando mencioné con quién entrenaba. Lo sé. — suspiró, sosteniendo la mirada serena que su padre mantuvo en ella. — ¿No cree que soy demasiado pequeña como para hacer algo malo?

Ese era el asunto, lo adivinó, porque a ella, a pesar de su corta edad, nunca se le escapaba algo. Siempre hallaría el por qué, y su padre no era la excepción. Neji llegó a una sola conclusión: había exagerado. Desde el rechazo hasta su seguimiento, en todo. Sólo pudo asentir.

—Olvídelo. Usted es mi papá y por eso me cuida, comprendo. — recogió el kunai que se le había caído, guardándolo en uno de sus bolsillos. — Quizás no comprenderás que exageraste.

—Hitomi, sobre las galletas…— lo interrumpió.

—Olvídelas. No ibas a comer lo que no te gusta, ¿o sí? — él negó pausadamente. — No fue la manera de hacerlo, pero nunca fuiste tierno. También lo comprendí, tardándome.

—Hitomi…— respiró profusamente. — Lamento haber rechazado tus galletas.

—Volviendo al otro asunto. — ignoró las disculpas, demostrando aquel orgullo tan característico y heredado. — No sé si creíste lo que dijo Hizashi, eso, respecto a que me… gusta Shikadai. — exhaló hacia arriba, moviendo un poco su fleco y mirando a su padre con un ligero sonroso en las mejillas. — Sin embargo, sólo quería juntarme con alguien semejante a ti.

— ¿Qué?— sus cejas se juntaron ante aquella revelación: estaba comparándolo con un niño vago.

—Por lo inteligente, no pienses mal…— encogió los hombros antes de continuar: — Tal vez, cuando sea más grande, quiera buscar a alguien igual a ti. Pero es imposible, así que me quedo con lo semejante. También creo que Hizashi buscaría a alguien idéntica a mamá... Hasta entonces, te tengo como mi padre-novio, porque eres la única persona de género masculino que quiero _mucho_. — y sus pequeños labios se curvaron, formando la sonrisa que heredó de TenTen. Aquella sonrisa que contadas veces mostraba.

También sonrió, tan propio y tenuemente. Se inclinó un poco para palmearle el hombro, e irse rumbo a la mansión, adelantándose: — Vayámonos a casa, Hitomi. — paró, tambaleando ligeramente, al sentir caer un peso ligero en su espalda, así como un par de brazos sujetándole del cuello y piernas enroscándose de su cintura. Llevaba en su espalda a su hija.

—Estoy cansada. Además, no te perdono lo de las galletas, padre.

—Te pedí perdón. — empezó a caminar, sin afectarle en lo más mínimo algunas miradas de los ciudadanos o el peso de su niña.

—Aún así.

_A buen entendedor, pocas palabras._

_*.*.*.*.*_

_*.*.*.*_

_*.*.*_

_*.*_

* * *

_Dato: A Neji, según el databook, no le gustan las calabazas. Las detesta, por si alguien tenía dudas._

* * *

Hola! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! (Actualicé antes de acabar el mes, por suerte).

Bien, admito que adoro cuando escriben de Neji celoso de Tenten; como también cuando lo ponen celoso... pero de su hija.

Así que quise encontrar el objeto de celos: se vio que Hitomi se enfadó con su padre por un rechazo, y luego lo descubre espiándola en su entrenamiento con Shikadai (Junto a Inojin, fueron los únicos dos niños que me gustaron de la segunda generación). Hizashi tuvo que entrar en acción con la pregunta (?); ahí ya me explayé con el recuerdo y la incomodidad que le hizo pasar a su padre con tales preguntas y... los recuerdos de sus absurdos celos.

Con Hitomi se me sale el escribir algo tierno de padre e hija, con Hizashi ya voy a lo más incómodo para Neji; creo que así lo percibo.

En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier duda, opinión, crítica, es bienvenida en un _**review**_ :)

Saludos!

PD: Ya "_spoirleo"_ el título del siguiente one-shot. Si alguien se preguntaba cuándo pondría la pregunta (totalmente normal a la edad que los niños tienen) de cómo se hacen los bebés, pues habrá algo más difícil: _Padre, ¿Por qué nosotros fuimos dos? _


	11. One-Shot 11

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

**Aclaración: **_One-shot 'Recuerdo'. Muchos recuerdos (?)_

* * *

**. **

**Padre, ¿por qué fuimos dos?**

**.**

* * *

Entornó sus opalinos ojos al ver una escena demasiado común: su hermano mayor, utilizando el byakugan mientras observaba la pared fuera de su hogar. ¿La razón? Espiar a su madre y tía conversando, como si nunca las viera.

—Hizashi, entra a casa. — llamó su atención, haciendo que su hermano la mire ahora. — Estás haciendo el ridículo espiando a mamá y tía Hinata. ¿Por qué no entras?

—Es que, si entro, detendrán la primera charla interesante que les escucho. Aparte, creo que están recordando cosas y hablando mal de tío Naruto y papá.

— ¿Eh?— algo le instaba, la curiosidad sobre qué estarían hablando las dos mayores, la embargó. — Dame espacio.

Su hermano sonrió antes de que Hitomi activara su línea sucesoria, acercándose a la pared. Si su padre se enterara que su 'pequeña correcta' no lo reprendiera, ella estaría roja de vergüenza. Más si tiene esos hábitos después del entrenamiento, cada que Neji se va de misión corta.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que a tía Hanabi le encantaría estar aquí, Hitomi.

—Cállate y déjame escuchar.

Dentro de la casa, las dos primas políticas no tenían la más remota idea de que su conversación estaba siendo escuchada. Aunque, si se llegasen a enterar, más penoso sería el dar la cara a la esposa del hokage. No que fuese algo malo, sería más bien por la avalancha de preguntas incómodas que le vendrían después.

—… _¿En… serio?—_ su prodigiosa vista, les mostraba cómo Tenten cubría sus labios con una mano para evitar reír.

—_Tenten… por favor, no te burles._

— _¡Es que eso no me lo habías contado, Hinata!—_ no pudo más; la pelinegra vio a su prima política riéndose estruendosamente —. _Cuando estuviste embarazada de Bolt, se lo comentaste a Naruto frente a todo el clan, ¿a él se le ocurrió preguntar por qué no funcionó el método anticonceptivo?_

—_Hanabi se rió… y Neji-niisan tuvo que tranquilizar a padre antes de ocurrir un asesinato._ — Hizashi se mordió el labio para evitar reír ante el sonrojo de su tía, aunque no entendió del todo las palabras "método anticonceptivo". — _Supuse que Naruto creía que… me embaracé antes de casarnos._

—_Yo no estuve presente, porque estaba de misión, ¿cierto?—_ Hinata asintió. — _Agradécelo, porque me hubiera reído junto a Hanabi._

—_Por suerte, esa vez, padre tuvo que despedir a los ancianos del consejo… y pedir disculpas por lo que hizo Naruto._

—_Ah, pero lo tuyo no fue comparado con lo mío_. — frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero. — _Cuando estuve embarazada, Neji me preguntó si era suyo, aparte que no sabíamos que eran mellizos._

— _¿Uh? Oh…—_ por la mente de la Hyuga, pasaron varias cosas; entre ellas una escena de su primo diciendo algo tan estúpido. —_ De repente… fue confusión._

—_Sí, tartamudeó como nunca. No recuerdo dónde durmió, porque yo me encerré en la habitación, echándome a llorar porque el embarazo me hizo sensible_.

—_Tenten…_

Los mellizos, desde afuera, intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza. Nunca habían visto a su madre llorar de tristeza (pues ella especificó, varias veces, otros llantos de alegría); mucho menos se imaginaban que su padre era el culpable.

—No entiendo, ¿_quién_ era de papá?— preguntó Hizashi.

—El embarazo — contestó su hermana, aunque tampoco estaba muy segura. — Bien, tampoco lo entiendo. El punto es que papá hizo llorar a mamá.

Volvieron a activar su byakugan al oír, nuevamente, las carcajadas de su madre. Ésta vez, acompañadas por las risas más discretas de su tía.

—_Tu primo es un idiota, ambas lo sabemos, Hinata._ — engulló uno de los pastelillos que había en la mesa, riendo un poco más. — _Pero fíjate que sí lo cambió el embarazo. Al día siguiente, cuando me digné a salir junto a mi instinto asesino, Neji me pidió perdón, explicándome que era 'otra' la pregunta y que estaba muy cansado, lo que produjo una confusión_.

—_Para un embarazo, no hay preguntas… aunque Naruto cometió el mismo error_.

—_En Naruto me creo las idioteces, no me lo tomes a mal._ — su cuñada asintió, sabiendo que no podía negarlo. _— Bueno, me había dicho que la pregunta era cuándo me enteré; mas no hay similitud una con otra. Le costó hacer que le crea… fue uno de los momentos gloriosos en los que lo tenía en mis manos: nervioso, tartamudo y sonrojado._

Por ese instante, Hitomi supo que su padre siempre se pone así cuando comete un error (rara vez). Cuando le quiso pedir disculpas por las galletas, también lo notó nervioso y tartamudo, casi sin querer soltar la palabra 'perdón'. Sonrió al darse cuenta que, al igual que su madre, tuvo a su padre en sus manos. Aunque no debería sentirse tan especial, ya que Hizashi puso nervioso a su padre en innumerables ocasiones.

—_En mi caso, es al revés… cuando hago que Naruto se ponga serio sin causar risa. _

—_En este nuevo embarazo, ya no fue nada extraño; él fue el primero en darse cuenta, ¿puedes creerlo? Por suerte, ya tuvo experiencia previa y no sufre mucho ahora. Ojalá llegue rápido de su misión, tenemos que ir a ver el estado del bebé. ¡Primera ecografía! _

—_Neji-niisan es buen padre, una faceta que aprendió a la mala — _sonrió dulcemente_ — Eran dos bebés a los cuales tenía que cuidar; no como el resto que solo tuvo uno._

—_Sí, creo que mi 'esposo querido' se graduó en paciencia. Aparte, no es mi culpa que sean mellizos, ¿quién le mandó tener muchas ganas?—_ una de sus mejillas se infló, cruzándose de brazos encima de su vientre de siete meses.

— _¡Tenten!_

Los niños tampoco entendieron a qué cosa iba dirigido el 'muchas ganas', menos el que su tía se escandalice al grado de terminar roja como una manzana, aún cuando eso era muy normal en ella. Si estuvieran dentro, sin dudar se lo preguntarían a su madre.

—¿Muchas ganas de qué?— Hizashi frunció su perfilada nariz, mirando a su hermana

—¿Por qué todo me lo preguntas a mí?

—¿Qué no eres la genio? Fracasaste, Hitonta.

Su cabeza dejó caer, pensando en que su hermano siempre la sacaría de sus casillas. No se dignó en responder (tampoco el insulto), porque no tenía la respuesta a esa duda; lo cual era bastante raro. ¿Su padre cuándo tuvo muchas ganas? No lo sabía, él nunca demostraba estar ansioso.

—_Sí, Hinata, tan insaciable era Neji cuando nos casamos, que por eso me embarazó de dos._

—_Ten… Tenten, no es… necesario que me lo cuentes_. — tartamudeó, esquivando su mirada y acomodándose el flequillo. La castaña no dudó en sonreír perversamente.

— _¿Todos los Hyuga son así de calenturientos? Pobre Naruto; quizás es otra víctima como lo soy yo. ¡Aun estando encinta, Neji sigue!_

—_Tenten…_

—_Ya, tranquila… sé que es la herencia, pero aún tengo mis dudas que fue 'embarazo doble' por lo calenturiento que es tu primo._

Hitomi vio a su tía cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, y ahora era ella quien quería preguntarle a su hermano. Una vez, hace meses, él había conversado con su padre de algún tema en particular; y eso, le daba la corazonada de que Hizashi podría responderle.

—¿Por qué mamá dice que papá tuvo mucho calor y por eso fuimos dos?

—¿Ah?— la expresión de su mellizo, no fue lo que esperaba. — Yo qué sé.

Volvieron su vista a la pared, al oír algo más: _— Hinata, ¿recuerdas esa vez que nos encontraste a mí y a Neji besándonos? Hace años, justo cuando te habías enterado que éramos novios._

—_Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?—_ internamente, agradeció que la misma Tenten detuviese sus propias insinuaciones. Ya iba a desmayarse si también la acusaba de lanzársele encima a Naruto. Pero ahora, por fin analizando la nueva pregunta que lanzó su cuñada, supo que es peor. Un sonrojo no evitó agolparse en sus mejillas.

—_Hizashi y Hitomi nos encontraron así, tal cual… o creo que peor_.

Los mencionados no supieron qué recuerdo pasó por la mente de su tierna tía.

**00000000**

_Hinata Hyuga no era fanática de los chismes; en lo absoluto, si escuchaba, era sin querer y sin pedirlo. Pero el enterarse que su frío primo estaba de novio con Tenten, antes de escucharlo de labios de su amiga, prefirió que su hermana la ponga al tanto de todo; justo cuando la menor hablaba tan divertida con la embajadora de la arena._

—_Vaya, Temari-san… no sabía que usted me iba a hablar solo por un chisme._

—_Escucha, dulce mocosa, recién llego y me entero que mi amiga está alistándose por una misión; así que abre la boca y cuéntame qué son esos rumores que el pelmazo de tu primo sale con ella. — esa oración, hizo que la mayor de Hanabi, detuviese su camino justo en la entrada de la mansión; no le interesó que su padre esperaba que le llevase el té._

—_Más respeto a mi persona, está hablando con la futura heredera del clan Hyuga, si es que mi hermana se casa con Uzumaki. — Hinata sonrió al oír eso. Renunciaría a ese mandato por casarse con Naruto, seguiría siendo parte de la familia, pero ya no podría liderar al clan si optaba por utilizar el apellido de su esposo. Lo mejor, era dejar a los Hyuga en manos de su hermana y primo. — Bien, creo que, sabiendo su relación con Tenten-chan, podré contarle eso._

—_Habla. En serio que no te pareces nada a tu hermana. Maldita Ino por no saber sobre esto._

—_Tenten y mi primo son novios. Creo que yo, Lee y mi padre lo sabemos._

— _¡¿Tú?! ¿Por qué tú?— a la azabache que estaba bien escondida, ya no le importó estar faltando a sus valores al espiar una conversación. ¿Por qué Neji no le contó a ella? ¿Tan poca confianza le tenía? Mejor dicho, ¿Tenten por qué no se lo contó?_

—_Los encontré besándose sin recato alguno en la puerta del clan. Pero sí queda entre nos, porque Neji-niisan tampoco lo sabe… a Tenten la fastidié por unos días._

— _¿Besándose?— sus ojos verdes miraron libidinosos, y una sonrisa socarrona formó. —Sabía que ese par no era sano. Aunque, mejor hubiese venido con Hinata, la Yamanaka y Sakura… no me lo creerán cuando se lo cuente._

_Eso era obvio: Hinata no lo creyó. Podía creer que eran novios, aunque eso ella lo confirmaría junto a sus amigas cuando Tenten regrese de su misión (si iba ahora mismo a su departamento, tal vez no la encontraría); pero, ¿su primo besándola frente a la mansión? Quizás era otro joven de cabellos largos. No su primo tan correcto._

— _¡Rayos! Esos dos seguramente, apenas curaron a Neji de su no-muerte, se volvieron novios. O tal vez desde antes…_

— _¿Viniste a mi hogar solo a preguntarme eso?_

—_Ah, también aprovecharé que Tenten no estará para advertirle un par de cositas a tu primo. Ella le hizo lo mismo a Shikamaru, así que es mi deber como su mayor._

—_Muy mayor…_

— _¡Y bien vividos, mocosa! Además, es solo un año… no en…_

_No le interesó escuchar más, tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza. Sobre todo, si su primo le contará algún día que es novio de Tenten. ¡Hasta su padre lo sabía! Aunque, eso sería lo más normal, pues lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho, era pedir autorización para iniciar un noviazgo aceptado. _

_Su cabeza quería encontrar respuestas, y supo que, o las encontraba en Tenten o en Neji. Para la primera, tendría que esperar mucho, y la angustia la carcomía; le era más fácil preguntarle a su primo. Sí, lo haría, armándose de valor y sin tartamudeos, pero se lo preguntaría. Decidida, dejó la bandeja de té en la primera mesa que encontró, dirigiéndose a la mansión del Bouke a paso firme. Tal vez, al verla, no dudaría en comentárselo. Sin embargo, si él __**no**__ deseaba contarle nada, ella trataría de entender. _

_Ya estaba frente a su habitación, por fin sabría si lo que le contó Hanabi a Temari, era cierto. Su muñeca giró, dispuesta a tocar la puerta, hasta que unas voces dentro la alertaron._

—_Estarás solo por unas semanas, Neji, admite que me extrañarás. —a Hinata no le fue difícil reconocer la voz de su amiga, Tenten. Ella estaba dentro del cuarto de Neji cuando debería estar en la salida de la Aldea. _

—_También tendré misiones. — hablaban de extrañarse, y por el tono juguetón de la castaña, intuía que estaban en confianza. Mucha confianza, más de la que tenían en su relación de amigos. Su mano le picó por correr un poco la puerta, sólo un poco para ver qué estaban haciendo._

— _¿No me extrañarás entonces?—oyó una pisada firme, junto al sonido de un suspiro. Supo que debía abrir la puerta, un poco…_

—_Son dos semanas. — el sonido de una risilla y algo más, hizo que cumpliera su deseo. _

_Nunca había caído en el chisme, ahora, ella misma podría divulgarlo como tal lo que veía apenas abrió la puerta: Tenten sujetaba de la yukata ploma a Neji, sin dejar de besarlo; halándolo a la pared donde estaba recostada. _

_Parpadeó varias veces, pensando que era un genjutsu creado como un castigo por su espionaje. Hinata nunca se había atrevido a iniciar un beso con Naruto, él lo hacía; pero definitivamente, uno de sus besos no llegaba a ese grado. Con grado, se refería a la mano de Tenten enterrándose en la espesa cabellera de Neji, y la mano de él subiendo la torneada pierna de su novia (confirmado) a su propia cadera. ¿Despedida por la misión? Lo más probable._

_El sonrojo creció, así como las dudas se despejaron rápidamente. Se preguntó si Hanabi los habría visto 'así', como también llegó a su cabeza, que su inocencia estaba siendo perturbada al ver a Neji acariciándole la pierna cubierta por una malla a Tenten, sin despegarse de sus labios, ambos con los ojos cerrados (aunque solo viera la espalda de su primo, lo suponía así). Por alguna extraña razón, no sabía si interrumpir o no ese momento tan íntimo; ella era la que estaba profanándolo. _

—_Uh…— bajó la mirada apenada, pensando en retroceder e irse para mantener la poca inocencia que le quedaba. Pero el horario de la misión de Tenten era en cinco minutos, y su amiga podría tardar demasiado. Carraspeó un poco, sin ser escuchada. — Eh…— retrocedió algunos pasos, tocando la puerta dos veces. — Uh… Neji-niisan… Tenten._

_Por fin vio el ojo castaño de su amiga abriéndose desmesuradamente, siendo ella la que separaba a su novio y bajaba su pierna; mirando atónita a Hinata, con los labios aún enrojecidos, al igual que su novio. La Hyuga seguía sonrojada, y vio que no era la única: Tenten también se sonrojó, y su primo, al verla ahí, también lo hizo, cerrando los ojos y aclarando fuertemente su garganta._

—_Disculpen mi… intromisión pero…—_

—_Tenten, que te vaya bien en la misión — parpadeó confusa al oír lo que dijo Neji. La castaña a su lado, miró nerviosa a Hinata._

—_Eh… sí, gracias. ¡Nos vemos en dos semanas! Cuídate, Hinata…— tan rápido como habló, desapareció. La susodicha bajó la cabeza hacia su primo, quien enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas._

—_Disculpe mi falta de respeto a su privacidad, Neji-niisan — ni se atrevió a cuestionarse el que ambos fingieran que nada hubiese pasado. Lo mejor, era dejarlo así._

—_Pensaba contárselo en dos semanas, Hinata-sama — la vergüenza seguía impregnada en su rostro; no tenía el valor para darle la cara a su casi hermano. — Cuando llegara Tenten, pero usted ya se enteró no de la mejor… manera._

—_L-Lo siento. — aún avergonzada, supo que fue una chismosa apresurada._

_El chisme nunca traía algo bueno; entre eso, se encontraba encontrar a Neji y Tenten en situaciones muy comprometedoras (más que nada, privadas) y ocurrírsele hacer lo mismo con su Naruto._

**00000000**

Sin siquiera sentir que estaba quemándose las manos al sujetar la taza de té caliente, sacudió su cabeza repetidas veces, borrando rastro alguno de su recuerdo. Aquella vez, fue la única que los encontró besándose, sin contar la vez de su matrimonio. Un beso nada inocente, por supuesto; y ahora que empezaba a procesar que sus sobrinos los encontraron 'así', la alarmó.

—_¿Hizashi y Hitomi los… vieron?—_ los mellizos oyeron sus nombres con la voz temerosa de su tía.

—_Sí, pero no pasó mucho. Al final, Neji y yo les explicamos._

—_¿Explicaron cómo se hace los bebés?_

—_Hinata, el que tú engañes vilmente a tus niños, no significa que yo haga lo mismo con los míos. No lo sé, creo que Temari se lo explicó a Shikadai, y él le explicó a sus compañeros de clase… yo no negué nada, precisamente_ — Tenten sonrió burlona, viendo cómo su cuñada se retraía en su asiento, siendo muy pudorosa aún con su edad. — _Creo que Bolt y Himawari también saben._

—_Bolt sí… supongo, porque fastidió a Naruto inocentemente cuando nació Himawari_.

—_¿Sabes? Yo agradezco un poco el que mis niños no pregunten cómo se hacen los bebés. Uno de estos días, le sacarán canas a Neji. Y eso que él aún no cumple treinta años._

Afuera, los pequeños intercambiaron miradas perturbadas. Su madre sí se enteró que ellos ya sabían parcialmente cómo es que vienen los niños al mundo, y no se referían a las cigüeñas o abejas. Algo extraño ocurría en las alcobas de sus padres.

—Hitomi… ¿Crees que debemos preguntarle a mamá cómo se hacen los bebés? O mejor, ¿por qué está embarazada?

—Dice que ya lo sabemos.

—Pero no sabemos.

—_Dice_, dije — cruzó sus brazos, enarcando una ceja hacia su mayor — Mejor que crea eso.

Él sólo asintió, volviendo a centrar su mirada en las dos mujeres al interior de la casa. Jamás lo admitiría, pero le encantaba haber heredado su byakugan; era algo extraño pues cualquier Hyuga decía que son sus ojos normales, pero Hizashi no. Y el espionaje, a su corta edad y con motivos absurdos de mera diversión, le encantaba. Una vez su maestro de Academia, Shino, lo encontró espiando el salón de resultados sobre una práctica; y aquella vez, no evitó decirle que cuando crezca, sea un ANBU en el escuadrón de Espionaje. Obviamente, se rieron juntos (el Aburame, a su manera), aunque por dentro, la idea de llegar a ser un ANBU como su padre, le gustaba. Tal vez, algún día se lo comente a su tonta hermana para serlo juntos.

—… _Con que hoy sabrán el sexo del bebé_ — Hitomi pellizcó a su hermano para que este despertara de sus pensamientos. Olvidando reclamarle, se concentró al nuevo rumbo por el que iba la conversación.

—_Así es, pero ya estás viendo que Neji sigue sin llegar. Si pierdo la cita con Ino, juro que iré sola mañana y no le contaré nada._

—_Neji-niisan puede usar su byakugan…_

—_No estás ayudando, Hinata. Además, también es culpa de tu esposo por mandarle a una misión "rápida", ¡siéntete culpable!—_ Tenten la señaló acusatoriamente, para después fijarse la hora en el reloj de la pared. — _Faltan veinte minutos._

—_¿No consideraste ir con alguien más? Son circunstancias, Tenten, no creo que debas enojarte con Neji-niisan_ — aconsejó suavemente, teniendo algo de compasión por su primo.

—_¡Claro! Me consigo a alguien que diga ser padre de mi hijo para ir, porque no quiero estar sola_ — dijo sarcástica, engullendo otro de los pastelillos que estaba en el plato de la medita de té —. _¿Qué te parece Kankuro? Llegó a visitar a su sobrino, Temari me lo contó._

—_Tenten…—_ negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente — _A Neji-niisan no le haría gracia._

—_No le hace gracia desde hace nueve años_. — su expresión se tornó seria, antes de sonreír burlona.

**000000000**

_Si alguien se ponía a comparar una festividad de Suna, con alguna de Konoha, probablemente no le sería tan difícil. Es más, completaría un pergamino con solo las diferencias._

_Tenten contuvo un bostezo por enésima vez, casi maldiciendo por qué Temari no se casó en Konoha. ¿Por qué se insistió que sea en Suna? ¿Qué de bonito había en gente aplaudiendo tan aburridamente, colores opacos, música muy suave y no buenos tragos? En definitiva, a Sunagakure le faltaba la chispa alegre de Konoha; así sea en su aniversario, en la más pasable de las situaciones, o en una boda, como ahora mismo pasaba._

—_Bostezar es una falta de respeto. — entornó sus ojos castaños al oír el tono desaprobatorio de su novio. Claro, como Neji estaba tan acostumbrado a las ceremonias aburridas, no le molestaba estar en Suna. Ni la novia, que es Temari, estaba muy alegre con esa celebración; solo Shikamaru porque podía bostezar con justificación. _

—_El aburrimiento también debería serlo. ¡Neji, ni buenas bebidas hay! Además, el novio está bostezando sin recato alguno._

—_Aquí nadie vino a emborracharse, Tenten._

—_¿Estás seguro?— señaló burlona, al 'grupito de Konoha' conformado por Kiba, Lee, Choji, Sai, Shino (extrañamente), Naruto y, el recién integrado, Shikamaru, pasándose las botellas de licor de uno a uno; teniendo de extra a Kankuro. El único Uchiha recién iba en una copa, junto al Kazekage, viendo indignados cómo ya sus amigos estaban en estado etílico; no como los otros aldeanos — Puedes beber, si deseas. Aunque claro, yo me iré con Ino, Hinata, Sakura y Temari… consiguieron a alguien para bailar, ¡yo también quiero bailar!_

—_Sólo están indignadas — señaló con la vista a sus amigos, que bailaban unos con otros ya ebrios en su totalidad. Pero alguien faltaba._

—_Yo también estoy indignada de que me novio no me invite a bailar. ¿No ves que me puse este vestido, más ligero, para bailar toda la noche?— señaló el vestido chinesco y largo que tenía, color malva y con dos cortes que dejaban salir sus torneadas piernas hasta la altura de la cadera._

—_Indígnate si así lo…—_

—_Si gustas, podemos bailar juntos toda la noche, Tenten._

_El ceño de Neji se frunció instantáneamente, girando su rostro dispuesto a encarar al sujeto que acababa de interrumpirlo. Era Kankuro, y lo que podía suponer de unas bromas de su prima Hanabi, era el eterno pretendiente de su novia. Eso podía comprobarlo fácilmente al verlo sonreír a Tenten, incluyendo esa mirada que, según él, era completamente impropia al estar clavada en las piernas de la mujer a su lado. _

—_Por supuesto, Kankuro, yo encantada. Creo que la canción que está sonando es la mejor de toda la noche, ¡vamos! Ya vuelvo, Neji — y se quedó ahí, estático viendo cómo ella enroscaba su brazo en el del marionetista, yéndose a la pista de baile. No podía creer que, de nuevo, Tenten esté siendo tan inconsciente, ya no solo con sus palabras, ahora con sus actos. Y con inconsciente, se refería a preferir a otro en lugar de él. _

_Sin embargo, no iba a cometer lo mismo que la primera vez. Él no se haría quedar como un ridículo celoso; si ella quería bailar con Kankuro, que lo haga, pues no le molestaría en lo más mínimo. No le enfadaría que la larga mano del marionetista esté descendiendo un poco más debajo de su cintura, como tampoco que estén tan juntos, o que él le esté susurrando algo en el oído haciéndole reír._

—_Maldición — prefirió cambiarse de lugar, dirigiéndose a la barra y pedir una copa de sake. Era más amargo que el de Konoha, pero eso no le importó con tal de que esa amargura sea peor a la que sentía en ese instante._

_En la pista de baile, Tenten soltó una risilla al verlo tomar derrotado. Sabía que se pudría de celos, y eso era lo que jamás imaginó venir de Neji Hyuga. Primero porque halaga a otro, ahora, porque baila con otro. Aunque si se ponía a pensarlo un poco, ese 'otro', quizás estaba excediéndose sabiendo bien que ella no era una mujer soltera. Es más, tal vez, pronto sea una mujer comprometida. _

—_El vestido te queda muy bien — escuchó que su pareja de baile hablaba._

—_Gracias. ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que tu hermana está casada?— quiso aligerar un poco el ambiente, pues sabía que a Kankuro y, en menor medida, a Gaara, siguen sin agradarle el Nara._

—_Digamos que le quitó la soltería a Temari; pero lo que en verdad lamento es que se te haya quitado la soltería a ti — "Hubiera previsto que tocaría este tema" pensó mirándolo aburrida._

—_Estoy segura que en unos meses mi soltería estará más en el traste._

—_¿Matrimonio?_

—_Aún no, pero más adelante sí. _

—_Qué mal, te hubiese quedado mejor Sabaku no Tenten — ella no evitó cambiar su mirada a una enfadada. Pronto llegarían los insultos a su novio, y eso era justo lo que quería evitar. Agregando el hecho de que el marionetista olía a sake. — Hyuga Tenten… muy corto y algo anticuado. _

—_Kankuro, en serio, cada que estamos juntos no te evitas fastidiar con que no soy tu novia. Parémoslo, ¿quieres? Además, estás hablando mucho porque estás casi ebrio._

—_Admite que discutes casi siempre con el Hyuga, siempre los veo cuando estoy en Konoha. _

—_Admito que no hay nada interesante en una relación si es que siempre estamos de acuerdo… las discusiones encienden, ¿sabías eso? Mira el ejemplo de Temari y Shikamaru, tu hermana llega a los golpes — sonrió burlona al verlo tornándose serio, haciendo más férreo el agarre en su espalda baja. _

—_Y dime, ¿eso también piensa tu novio?— alguien más respondió por ella._

—_Nuestra relación no es de tu incumbencia._

_La pareja se giró a la izquierda, siendo Tenten la sorprendida por no darse cuenta de que Neji se había acercado a ellos dos. El Hyuga no la miraba, demasiado concentrado en los ojos oscuros del marionetista de Suna, quien sostuvo la mirada, sin siquiera atreverse a quitar su mano del cuerpo de Tenten. Estáticos, y la mujer en cuestión, mirándolos intercaladamente, sin saber exactamente qué decir; no obstante, bien sabía que algunas personas estaban observándolos._

_Neji tenía demasiadas cosas por decirle al sujeto, siendo la primera de ellas, que soltase inmediatamente a su novia. Pero ese pensamiento quedó como tal, sin salir de sus labios al ver una sonrisa ladina en Kankuro y, posterior a eso, que éste bese a Tenten, estando él frente a ellos. _

_Eso fue lo último que vio, y lo último que oyó fue unos gritos femeninos de quién sabe quién, antes de que la palma de su mano colisionara en su abdomen, enviándolo metros hacia atrás. _

_No supo cómo sus amigos se 'recuperaron' de su estado de ebriedad para acercársele con intención de tranquilizarlo. Otros invitados (aldeanos de Suna) fueron a ayudar al agredido. _

—_Maldición, Neji, ¡es una boda, 'ttebayo! ¡Armaste un espectáculo de mal gusto!— Naruto lo sujetó firmemente, pues él tenía intenciones de acercarse al desmayado Kankuro y seguir golpeándolo. — Los de Suna nos están mirando raro… recuerda que Kankuro es jefe de la guardia del Kazekage._

—_¿Eso le da derecho de besar a mi novia, más aún, en mi delante?_

—_Casi mata al cabrón… pero se lo merecía. _

_Neji ni quiso responder el comentario de Kiba, lo único que sintió fue una mano cálida entrelazándose con la suya. Frente a él, Tenten formaba una débil sonrisa, que supo identificar bien como una disculpa muda. En la mente de la castaña, se recriminaba por haber sido la causante del problema; aunque no se echaba tanto la culpa de que Kankuro se haya embriagado, mucho menos el que Neji lo haya golpeado con su 'Palma al vacío'._

_Se quedaron solos los dos, ya que los demás se fueron a sus asientos (a esperar que todo el ajetreo y cuchicheos, cesen) al notar que Neji se estaba tranquilizando; era o por tener a Tenten cerca, o al ver que el marionetista fue llevado a descansar debido al golpe. Las dos cosas podrían ser._

—_Lo siento — sus orbes opalinas se fijaron en el rostro de Tenten. — Esto iba a pasar; lo sabías. Creo que fue imprudente de mi parte bailar con él, notándose lo borracho que estaba._

—_Olvídalo — susurró, no enfadado con ella, pero sí con el otro tipo. — Sólo olvídalo — se sintió conforme al ver la nueva sonrisa que la castaña formaba y el apretón cariñoso que sintió en su mano. Estaba de más seguir con una discusión sin importancia._

—_¡Sí, olvídenlo, pero me malograron la fiesta y nos quitaron protagonismo!— la pareja se giró a donde venía la enfadada voz. Temari, sujetando a su ahora esposo, los observaba. — ¡Cuando se casen, también Shikamaru golpeará a un idiota que me bese!_

—_Temari… lo siento — Tenten se dio cuenta que cayó en el juego de la rubia al oír su risa estruendosa, junto con una risa entre dientes de Shikamaru. Tal parece, que el Nara sí agradeció eso._

—_Descuida, Kankuro es un idiota. No lo hubiera enterrado si Neji lo mataba._

**00000000**

Los mellizos no se imaginaban los recuerdos que tenía su madre en ese momento, como tampoco entendían que su tía Hinata simplemente sonreía compasiva. Cuando oyeron el nombre del tío de su compañero de Academia, Shikadai, era incomprensible para ellos el motivo que dijo su madre de por qué Neji lo detestaba.

—Con razón, en la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa del Sr. Uchiha, padre no dejaba de mirar mal al tío de tu novio, Hitomi…— la mencionada, miró enfadada a su hermano. — Digo, de Shikadai…

—Supongo que no le agrada.

—Qué curioso… todo esto, me hace suponer que a papá no le agrada nadie.

—Mamá dice que padre es extraño — los mellizos intercambiaron miradas, creyendo que hablar sobre su padre siempre sería un tema extenso. La única que parecía entenderlo demasiado bien, era Tenten; lo cual era completamente lógico al conocerlo años.

Regresaron su atención hacia el interior de la casa, sin sentir alguna presencia detrás de ellos: —. ¿Qué hacen espiando a su madre?

Hitomi pasó saliva sonoramente al identificar la voz de su progenitor. Hizashi desactivó su byakugan, creyendo que así su padre no pensaría mal de él y creería sus excusas. Se enderezaron lentamente, aún de espaldas para el capitán ANBU que se encontraba detrás de ellos, con los brazos cruzados y un gesto desaprobatorio en su rostro.

—Sigo esperando una respuesta.

La nueva orden les hizo dar un respingo. Su padre podría soportar muchas travesuras, metidas de pata, bromas, lisuras que se le escapaban más a Hitomi o preguntas incómodas que más realizaba Hizashi; pero una cosa era relajarse y otra muy diferente lo era desobedecerle. Ni su madre se metía cuando ya recibían un regaño por verdaderamente portarse mal.

"_Su madre…" _una idea afloró en la mente de Hizashi, y no pasó mucho para que su hermana tuviera el mismo plan de escape.

—¡Padre! ¡Recién llega! Mamá está enfadada porque pueden perder la cita con la tía Ino — por fin, el gesto de enfado en Neji, se esfumó al oír a su hija.

—Sí, papá, dijo que tendrían que ir de una vez para saber el sexo de nuestro hermano. Justo hablaba con tía Hinata para buscar a alguien más con quien ir, pensó en ir a la residencia de los Nar…—

—¡Hizashi de porquería!— lo cayó su hermana, antes de soltar completo el apellido. Por lo que dijo su tía Hinata, a su padre no le haría nada de gracia que Tenten haya considerado a Kankuro como compañía para ir al hospital. Antes de oír una discusión entre sus padres por algún malentendido, prefería decir una lisura y ser regañada por su padre. Tal vez ese último no tanto—. Eh, mamá está dentro, esperándolo. Parece algo enfadada…

La última frase, actuó como un botón para que su padre asintiera y se dirigiera rápidamente al interior de la mansión, susurrando una maldición por imaginarse a su esposa molesta. El embarazo, afectó mucho su carácter.

**00000000**

—Esto es fantástico — soltó sarcástica, Tenten, mientras veía a su esposo recién ingresar a la casa— llegas cinco minutos antes de la cita médica, Neji. Es lo más lindo, viniendo de ti.

Hinata, aún sentada y con la taza de té entre sus manos, sonrió a su primo. A veces, tan sólo un poquito, lo compadecía; pero luego recordaba que Tenten varias veces tenía razón, y la compasión era remplazada por empatía. Verlo ahí, entornando los ojos al oír a su irónica mujer, le daba risa; sin embargo, no reiría.

—Iba a mandarte a Lee para…—

—¡¿Ibas a mandar a Lee para que me acompañe a la ecografía?! Es el colmo — sacó conclusiones apresurada, poniéndose de pie mientras veía bufar frustrado a Neji.

—Iba a mandar con él un mensaje de encontrarnos en el hospital. Apurémonos, es tarde — su explicación, Tenten lo tomó como una reprimenda, pero no pensó en retractarse algún momento. Prefirió tomar su bolso, lista para salir desde hace más de una hora— Buenas tardes, Hinata-sama.

—Buenas tardes. Ya me iba, Neji-niisan, Tenten. Espero que Ino les perdone la demora y tome la ecografía — también se puso de pie, tomando las dos tazas y llevándoselas a la cocina. Acostumbraba ayudar a su cuñada cuando estaba de visita, no sólo desde el embarazo, era recíproco cuando cada una llega a sus respectivas casas y simplemente quieren ayudar en algo.

—Yo también lo espero. Culparía al Sr. ANBU aquí presente, por tardón — le sacó la lengua a su marido, caminando hacia la salida y siendo seguida por él— ¡Hinata, cierras la puerta cuando sales, por favor! Ah, ¡y cuando Hitomi y Hizashi lleguen, diles que me avisen a la próxima que jueguen con Bolt!— la puerta se cerró fuertemente, antes de escuchar respuesta.

La azabache musitó un sonido de confusión, dejando la esponja y la taza en el lavadero. Se preguntó mentalmente cuándo su hijo fue a jugar con sus primos, ella recordaba que Kakashi-sama se lo llevó hoy en la mañana a entrenar lejos de la aldea, con su compañero de clase, Mitsuki. Se alarmó notoriamente al pensar en dónde se habrían metido sus adorados sobrinos; Tenten no se preocupó en que no llegaran de la Academia, pero ella sí lo hacía al concluir en que definitivamente no estaban con Bolt. Se iría en ese instante a buscarlos, sin alarmar a su primo o cuñada; ellos estaban ocupados.

—Hola, tía Hinata — al oír esa voz desde la ventana, gritó, soltando la taza hacia atrás. Lo tímida, ni con los años se le quitaría. Aunque lo patético fue que se asustó al oír el saludo de un niño, que extrañamente, fue su sobrino.

—La asustaste, bruto —Hitomi también apareció en la ventana abierta frente al lavabo— ¿Se encuentra bien, tía Hinata?

—U-ustedes…

—¿Mamá y papá se fueron al hospital?— Hizashi hizo un puchero, metiéndose por la cocina— Qué mal, tenía hambre. ¿Nos prepara algo, tía Hinata?

—Por favor.

Continuó su hermana menor, ingresando también. Su pregunta ahora era de donde habían salido, como también por qué eran tan sigilosos que hasta la asustaban.

**00000000**

Ino Yamanaka bufó exasperada. Esperó cinco minutos a sus últimos pacientes, y estos llegaron diez minutos después. Iba a cerrarles la puerta en la cara y largarse a su hogar donde le esperaba su hijo, pero los innumerables ruegos de su amiga, terminaron por convencerla. La pobre de Tenten, tan solo era la víctima de su "desgraciado y tardón" esposo; eso es lo que concluyeron sus amigas en varias reuniones que tuvieron sobre la castaña, estando ella presente y asintiendo a cómo Neji quedaba mal. Fue justificación suficiente para tomarle su primera ecografía de una vez.

Tenten veía a la rubia pasando ese aparato por su crecido vientre, después de haberle aplicado ese gel tan frío. La pantalla arriba de ella, le traía recuerdos. Era la misma que le había mostrado las primeras imágenes de sus mellizos hace ocho años, y ahora, le mostraría las de su hijo o hija.

Estaba segura que esos mismos recuerdos, lo estaba teniendo su esposo a su lado. Aquel brillo en sus ojos, lo delataba.

**000000000**

_Sentía la mano de su esposo completamente húmeda. Eso le preocupaba: Neji estaba nervioso. Si así estaba en la primera ecografía, ¿cómo estaría el día del parto? Y para eso, solo faltaban dos meses. De hecho, él siempre estaba nervioso con cada dolor que le da, al verle el excesivamente gran vientre que cargaba, e incluso cuando posaba su mano en él y sentía movimientos pronunciados. Por fin sabrían el sexo de su bebé o, comprobar lo que varios miembros del clan Hyuga decían: embarazo doble. Gemelos o mellizos._

_Recordó los ojos completamente abiertos de Neji cuando una anciana le dijo eso al ver su crecido vientre. Había contado que Hieku Hyuga, padre de Hiashi y del difunto Hizashi Hyuga, tuvo herencia de gemelos desde mucho antes de tener a sus dos hijos. Lo más probable, era transmitirlo a algunas generaciones; más si el varón era el que tenía la herencia, obviamente sus genes dominarían._

—_¿Por qué te asustas? Yo también estoy temblando, pero no de nervios, es emoción de saber si será niño o niña…— le habló Tenten dulcemente a su esposo, mientras sentía cómo Shizune le aplicaba el gel respectivo._

—_O si son dos — comentó Neji serenamente, soltando un poco su mano._

—_¿Eso es malo?_

—_No — contestó rápidamente al notar que su joven esposa se preocupaba. No era eso— Simplemente me imagino que es difícil tener un hijo, pero me será el doble al tener dos._

—_Nosotros somos dos, Neji._

—_Me dijeron que la conexión de madre e hijos, es especial, casi instantánea. Le cuesta más al padre._

—_Por favor…— bufó exasperada, tomándose el tiempo de girar su rostro para encararlo, aprovechando que Shizune se olvidó de traer algo— Habíamos hablado de que nos sería difícil para ambos. Tenemos miedo, somos padres primerizos…_

—_Eso fue antes de la posibilidad de tener dos. Sería más responsabilidad._

—_¿Y? ¿Acaso eres el único con miedo? Yo pariría dos bebés, y lo haría gustosa al recibirlos entre mis brazos. Me pones nerviosa a mí con tus nervios en tan sólo una ecografía._

—_Temo no poder…—_

—_No seríamos la primera ni última pareja en tener dos en uno. Tranquilízate, Neji, tú sabes que siempre estamos juntos; ni creas que tú cargarás con todo. Somos dos con dos, ¿bien? Considerémonos afortunados — so mofó, recostándose más en la camilla—, tendremos dos bebés en una sola experiencia. Pan comido para un ANBU y una maestra de armas y sensei, ¿no lo crees? ¡Nos graduaremos en paciencia! Será divertido; tendremos nuestros hijos, podremos turnarnos sobre en qué momento uno carga al bebé "A" y en qué momento carga al bebé "B", nos levantaremos juntos para alimentarlos, calmarlos…—_

_Se sorprendió al sentir aquellos labios tan conocidos para ella, sobre los suyos. Aprovechó que estaban solos, y aún estando sus cabezas en sentido contrario, se inclinó para robarle un beso a su esposa, cubriendo la escena con sus cabellos largos que cayeron hacia adelante y sobre la blanca camilla. En definitiva, era ella la única persona que le trasmitía esa tranquilidad, con aquellas palabras, sus bromas y sonrisas._

—_¿Listos para conocer a su bebé?— Neji acomodó sus cabellos hacia atrás al volverse a erguir, mirando seriamente a la sonriente Shizune— Ya está de siete meses, se identificará demasiado bien._

_Ninguno de los dos contestó, sólo miraron expectantes, no el aparato que recorría el vientre, sino que sus miradas estaban fijas en la pantalla, esperando ver algo más que manchas deformes de color negro y blanco. Aunque a ojos de Tenten aún no era nada, Neji pudo ver algo guiándose de las tantas indicaciones que daba Shizune mientras señalaba la pantalla:_

—_¿Por qué mi hijo tiene cuatro brazos?_

—_¿Qué cuatro brazos? En serio, ¿dónde está el brazo?— la castaña frunció el ceño, seguía sin identificar algo siquiera, pero se alarmó al oír esa pregunta de su esposo. No obstante, la tranquilidad le regresó al cuerpo cuando oyó la risita de Shizune._

—_No es un niño de cuatro brazos, son dos bebés, cada uno con la correcta cantidad de miembros — Tenten vio el labio inferior de Neji temblando, y aún resonaba la risa de la ninja-médico._

—_¿D-dos?_

—_¿Alguien me dice dónde están los bracitos?— ignoró el tartamudeo de su marido, dispuesta a ver lo que la pelinegra señalaba con su dedo en la pantalla. Los trazos imaginarios, sí resultaban cuatro perfectos bracitos, en dos cuerpos parcialmente separados— Shizune, ¿los gemelos no son unidos?_

—_Esos son siameses — miró fulminante a Neji, incapaz de creer que él dijera algo tan idiota._

—_Me refiero a que estén abrazados, supuesto genio._

_Una nueva risa se escapó de los labios de la médico, antes de explicar—: Es que están en diferente bolsa amniótica y, obviamente, en diferente placenta. Son gemelos dicigóticos, en otras palabras, mellizos. Tienen diferentes sexos, la mayoría de veces… ¡Oh, miren! ¡El de ahí, es varón!_

—_¿Varón y… mujer?— dijeron en unísono, como pocas veces lo hacían._

—_¡Sí! El varón sí, pero igual son dos. ¡Felicidades!— se acercó un poco a la pantalla, señalando al feto que estaba más cercano—: ¡Es niño! Debo ponchar más abajo la vista, para comprobar si el otro es niña o niño…— Shizune ni sintió que la ignoraran, porque los nuevos padres miraban con los labios entreabiertos, la pantalla— Sí, oficialmente, esperan un niño y una niña. Es bastante extraño, tengo entendido que en el clan Hyuga, se ven más los gemelos monocigóticos, no mellizos. Pero al…_

_Dejaron de escucharla todo el rato, centrándose en la niña que ahora se mostraba. Todos los comentarios que oyeron durante dos meses, eran certeros: tendrían dos hijos a la vez. Una mayor responsabilidad, pero habían recuperado la misma tranquilidad que intentaron tener durante meses; a fin de al cabo, serían padres. Una nueva experiencia, una más de las tantas que pasaron juntos. Recién podría ser válido el dicho que oyeron por ahí: El matrimonio es lo de menos, prepárense para la paternidad._

_Al menos creían estar preparados, pero eso era suposiciones. Lo difícil, aún no empezaba; aunque de eso se preocuparían después. Sus manos entrelazadas, las sonrisas extrañas que tenían en el rostro y aquellas miradas brillosas hacia la pantalla; les hacían olvidar todo._

**00000000**

—¿Crees que sean mellizos?— preguntó Tenten a su esposo, quien miraba serenamente la pantalla.

—Lo dudo, el tamaño nos dice algo.

—Oh, pero sí hay gemelos o mellizos muy pequeños, no precisamente son "inmensos" como lo eran Hizashi y Hitomi siendo fetos. ¡Vi casos!— Neji miró duramente a la imprudente y sonriente Yamanaka, por meterse en una conversación de pareja.

—Ino, mi caso no será ese. Será uno, porque cuando estuve embarazada de mis mellizos, las patadas eran dobles en diferentes direcciones — contestó la castaña, haciendo reír a su amiga— ¿Ya está prendida la máquina?

—Así es, creo que ustedes saben diferenciar bien los brazos y piernas, ya lo vieron hace años, ¿cierto? Yo también había identificado rápido a mi Inojin cuando me hicieron la primera ecografía, porque yo a mis diecisiete años, ya había hecho va…—

—Silencio.

La atractiva rubia hizo un mohín y le sacó la lengua al Hyuga por callarla (aunque el último gesto, él ni notó). Su gesto de enfado, sin embargo, se transformó en uno conmovido. Jamás se había ganado con al menos una escena romántica o tierna de su amiga con su esposo, eran más reservados; y ahora, podía decir que al menos sí tenían sus momentos. Prefirió no interrumpir, y decir al menos las indicaciones importantes y que sí son protocolares en una ecografía.

—Es un solo bebé, no gemelos o mellizos. Podrán ver que está bien abrazadito, no se le nota mucho qué sexo tiene… moveré el cursor — así lo hizo, sin recibir algún asentimiento— Vaya sorpresa… un varón más a tu familia, Tenten. ¡Felicitaciones!

Neji sonrió apenas perceptiblemente, aún cuando sus labios sólo se curvasen un poco, sus ojos eran los que brillaban. Radiantes, felices. Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con la achocolatada mirada de su esposa al sentir el apretón cariñoso en su mano. La amaba entera, incluyendo esa sonrisa conmovida al oír la noticia de un nuevo niño en su familia. Tal vez, cuando se lo cuenten a sus hijos, Hizashi estaría más que alegre al enterarse que ganó la apuesta que hizo con su hermana.

—¿Tienen pensado un nombre?

—Ino… ni habíamos pensado los nombres de Hizashi y Hitomi hasta una semana antes de su nacimiento — Tenten miró a su amiga sonriente— ¿Habrán más indicaciones?

—Las mismas, pues es un bebé sin ninguna anormalidad. Siempre llevas un buen embarazo, Tenten; aunque este fue solo el segundo, pero igual.

—El buen embarazo que llevo, es mérito de dos. ¿No es así, Neji?

Su comentario fue con intención de regresarlo a la realidad, pues él aún seguía con su vista clavada en la pantalla, donde seguía la imagen del feto que llevaba dentro de ella, y que en dos meses, estará en su hogar. No admitiría en voz alta lo emocionado que estaba, al igual que sus mellizos que querían tener ya a su hermano menor.

—Seguro — aclaró su garganta después de aclarar, logrando que su esposa entornara los ojos al bajarse de la camilla, y que la ninja médico pusiera un gesto frustrado por no ser testigo de _otro acto tierno_ entre la pareja de esposos; el segundo que pudo haber contado en su reunión de amigas.

La castaña se despidió de su amiga, agradeciendo porque aceptó realizarle la ecografía aunque hayan tardado, y alegando que tendría que contarles los resultados a sus hijos. Una vez fuera, Neji ofreció su brazo a su esposa, a lo que ella prefirió recostar pesadamente la cabeza en su hombro, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios —, ¿Qué habrán apostado Hizashi y Hitomi?

**00000000**

"_Armas"_

Pudo haberle contestado eso, era lo más obvio, pero optó por creer que sus niños solo habrían jugado a las adivinanzas y el premio era una fruta, un kimono o quizás un porta lo que sea. Eso era lo malo de pensar lo contrario con sus hijos.

—No es justo, me debes dos _kodachi*_ nuevas. Tienes plazo de una semana para conseguirlo, boba.

—Nada es justo.

Neji abrió uno de sus ojos que mantenía cerrados, para mirar de reojo la 'seria' discusión que tenían sus hijos en ese momento. Al parecer, a ninguno de los dos les interesó preguntar o alegrarse de ya saber que su hermano es un varón. La primera frase que había salido a flote, fue un "Te gané" de Hizashi, que obtuvo por respuesta el monosílabo favorito de su hermana.

—Eres una mala perdedora. Acerté con que nuestro hermano será niño y tú no quieres aceptar que fallaste, orgullosa. Mala perdedora, como siempre — Hitomi ignoró que su hermano le sacara la lengua después de avergonzarla delante de su padre.

—Si hubiese ganado yo, tú tampoco me habrías dado el _pergamino de invocación_ largo que pedí.

—¡Sí! Le iba a decir a mamá que lo elaborara.

—Mientes.

—Púdrete.

—Primero los mentirosos — formó una sonrisa ladina, jugando con la _kunai_ que nunca soltaba.

—Después de las malas perdedoras — Hizashi se puso de pie al ver que ella lo hizo primero.

—Suficiente, los dos —a la orden de su padre, volvieron a tomar asiento, tomando de mala gana el té que había dejado hecho su madre, antes de irse a hablar con sus amigas— No les contamos el resultado de la ecografía para que discutan, y su hermano, no es objeto de apuesta.

—Pero mamá me contó que tú apostaste a que yo sería más fuerte que Bolt, con tío Naruto —casi regresaba el sorbo de té que había tomado, al oír la respuesta de su hijo y el posterior apoyo de la menor.

—Y también que aceptaste la provocación de tía Hanabi en que yo sería una más de las pocas kunoichis del clan Hyuga.

Su nariz se frunció al recordar que aceptó esas provocaciones (no apuestas) porque golpeaban su orgullo de padre. Lo de Naruto, fue al oírle decir que Bolt era un niño muy hábil en el clan Hyuga a pesar de no tener el byakugan, a lo que no dudó responderle en que su hijo es un Hyuga se pura cepa, genio y, obviamente, más fuerte; agregando que algún día ese par tendrá que demostrarlo en un encuentro. La provocación de Hanabi, fue más letal, pues ella dijo que quizás Hitomi se dedique más a ser delicada y ni pensaría en la vida ninja; por eso tuvo que rebatírselo. Ninguna de las dos supuestas ocasiones fueron retos, pero Tenten no lo entendió así cuando el asunto cayó como tema central. Ella se molestó, para después reírse en su cara.

—Eso no es cierto — detestó el sonido incrédulo que lanzaron los niños y el posterior "si tú lo dices" en unísono.

—Padre, igual existía la posibilidad de que ambos perdamos — comentó Hitomi, mirando a su hermano e instándolo a que continúe.

—Si nuestro hermano, eran hermanos. Mellizos o gemelos. Eso nos lo explicó tía Hanabi cuando le contamos sobre la apuesta — Hizashi frunció los labios, acomodándose un mechón de cabello hacia atrás—, aunque nos quedamos con la duda de cómo pueden ser dos.

—Más bien, cómo es que… somos dos. Tía Hinata tuvo a Bolt y a Hima-chan aparte, tía Temari tuvo solo Shikadai; pero nosotros sabemos que nacimos el mismo día — Hitomi se tornó pensativa, mirando de repente a su _genio_ progenitor— Padre, ¿por qué fuimos dos?

"_Mierda"_

Dejó la taza de té pausadamente en la mesa, observando los ojos curiosos e idénticos a los suyos de sus pequeños, lo que tanto hacía cuando simplemente no sabía qué responder; pero de eso, ellos no lo sabían. Qué pensarán, tampoco sabía; lo que le golpeaba la mente era qué responderles a esa duda. Inclusive, pensó que decirle cómo se hacen los bebés, era más fácil.

Recordó el concepto de mellizos que tenía entre sus inolvidables recuerdos: "_Están en diferente bolsa amniótica y, obviamente, en diferente placenta. Son gemelos dicigóticos, en otras palabras, mellizos. Tienen diferentes sexos, la mayoría de veces"._

No le ayudaba mucho saber que estaban en diferente bolsa y placenta, lo que sus hijos preguntaban, era por qué es así. Por qué tuvieron diferente bolsa y diferente placenta, y de eso, no tenía la más mínima idea. Genio o no, nunca se interesó en saber qué producía eso.

—Oímos a mamá decir que eras muy calenturiento y que por eso fuimos dos. No lo entendimos.

Su cabeza giró rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño y parpadeando perplejo a lo que acababa de decir su hijo. _"¿Tenten dijo qué…?"._ Comprendió completamente a qué se refirió su mujercita al decir calenturiento, como tantas veces lo fastidiaba, fastidia y fastidiará. El sonroso se apareció por arte de magia, controlándolo un poco y confiando en que sus hijos en verdad no lo hayan entendido.

—¿Significa que eres de tener mucho calor? No lo sabíamos, papá — asintió levemente a la suposición de su hija, relajándose internamente porque creyeran eso sin él explicarlo— ¿Por eso somos dos?

—Eso no influye en nada — mucho menos el verdadero concepto de 'calenturiento'.

—¿Entonces…?

Su puño apretó debajo de la mesa. Le resultaba inaudito no saber cuál era el origen de los gemelos monocigóticos o dicigóticos, aún cuando ni estaba enterado si existía una explicación a eso. Creía fielmente que sí, pero eso nunca lo importó: tuvo mellizos y le valió el saber cómo es que fueron dos bebés dentro de su esposa. ¿Debería decirles que no sabía? Esa respuesta, arraigaba el temor de que sus hijos se decepcionen.

—¡Neji, adivina qué! — las tres cabezas se giraron en dirección a la puerta, de donde ingresaba la matriarca de la familia— O bueno, ¡adivinen qué! Al llegar, me encontré con Hiashi-sama, y no evité contarle que el bebé es varón. Me sonrió y felicitó, ah, y manda saludos — se acercó a la mesa, esperando a que alguien abriera la boca para decirle algo. Nadie, y eso, a veces le fastidiaba. Prefirió preguntarles por qué no oyó algunas voces desde afuera, pues le extrañó que, al entrar, todos estuviesen callados— ¿De qué hablaban?

—Papá no sabe por qué fuimos dos — Tenten miró extrañada a su hija.

—Sí sé — Neji frunció el ceño hacia la misma dirección, sin contar que Hizashi también hablaría.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no nos contestas?

—Estaba por hacerlo —no le gustaba tener un juego de palabras con sus hijos, sabía que podía pasar muchas cosas con eso. Aun así, había momentos en donde era inevitable no corresponder a la provocación.

—No es cierto, no lo sabes…

—¿Cuál era la pregunta?— consultó Tenten, sentándose al lado de Neji.

—Por qué nosotros nacimos juntos…

—¿Uh? Fácil: herencia.

—¿Herencia de qué? — ambos hermanos fruncieron el ceño. Heredaron el byakugan, pero no entendían cómo es que por herencia iban a nacer de dos.

—¿Herencia?— Tenten entornó los ojos ante la incrédula (y a su parecer, ridícula) pregunta de su esposo.

—Su tío abuelo Hiashi, es gemelo de su abuelito Hizashi, papá de su papá — señaló con el pulgar a Neji, quien extrañamente, prestaba atención— Por eso, ustedes son dos.

—¿Y ellos también fueron dos porque… su papá también nació de dos?

—Así es — admitió mentalmente que de eso no estaba muy segura, pero la idea era distraerlos— Pueden ir a buscar algunas fotografías antiguas y se dan cuen…— se quedó con la palabra en la boca, al verlos dirigiéndose al diván, donde seguramente encontrarían dichas fotos. Fue una brillante idea para quitárselos de encima.

—¿Es por herencia? — Tenten miró divertida a su esposo, antes de soltar una corta risa

—Tal vez. Hay muchos motivos, me sorprende que tú no sepas alguno. Aparte, existiera o no existiera, no lo saben. Cuando quieres, eres vil, pero con tus hijos... ¡es un sacrilegio!

Rió de nuevo al verlo ponerse de pie, y supuso que se sentía indignado de sí mismo; aunque eso, no admitiría nunca. Demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar que no supo darle una respuesta a sus hijos, y por primera vez, haber sido salvado por ella. Tenía que acostumbrarse a que Tenten los siga despistándolos o, de fácil, aprender a hacerlo él solo y no querer quedar como el genio siempre.

—Sin mí, no haces nada, querido.

Bufó al escucharla, aunque su gesto de molestia se esfumó al verla ponerse de pie y sentir un beso en sus labios. Era exageración de su parte ahondar esa sencilla y burlesca frase, pero tenía mucha razón si es que lo hacía: sin ella, no tiene nada.

Sin embargo, no es así: está con ella, y considera tener de todo.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Gracias por leer n.n

No sé cómo es que tardé mucho (?). Ok, sí sé cómo fue, pero el punto es que ya actualicé, y oficialmente, es el one-shot (de esta colección) más largo que he hecho hasta ahora. Se darán cuenta que hubo tres recuerdos.

En fin, metí dos sobre la relación que tuvieron Neji y Tenten en su momento (Escena de cómo se enteró Hinata, y una de los celos de Neji por un beso), y el recuerdo de la ecografía de los mellizos. ¿Recuerdan que en el anterior capítulo se pusieron celos sobre la mención de Sasuke? Y una ligera mención de celos por Kankuro. Aquí lo ahondé, pues Vistoria pidió que podría ser puesto; espero que haya sido de su agrado.

La pregunta fue extraña, la respuesta lo fue aún más, pero es muy común engañar niños; aunque aquí, no fueron _tan_ engañados. Por su propia madre...

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier cosa, háganmelo saber en un review, el cual adoro leer :)

¿Otro spoirleo de título próximo? A pedido de dos personas que quieren a Hizashi con su padre: _"Padre, ¿debo ser como tú?"_

Saludos! Ojalá no tarde mucho, apúrenme u.u


	12. One-Shot N 12

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

**Aclaraciones:** _One-shot recuerdo._

* * *

**.**

**Padre, ¿debo ser como tú?**

**.**

* * *

"_Hitomi, tan lista y fuerte como tu padre. No hay duda de que serás una gran genio de élite como él…"_

El sexto kunai fue arrojado despreocupadamente, sin siquiera haber sido apuntado, pero igual terminó clavándose en el blanco marcado del lejano árbol. Hizashi aún recordaba las palabras de su abuelo Hiashi, dirigidas únicamente a su hermana, sin darse cuenta de que él estaba pasando fuera del salón de la mansión. Había escuchado todo.

No entendió entonces cómo es que sólo Hitomi recibió halagos, y no escuchó su nombre en esa frase. Es más, prefirió no seguir escuchando; oyó esa oración y salió despavorido de su casa. Supuso que ni se dieron cuenta de él; sus padres no estaban en casa, la única que se encontraba era su menor acompañando a su abuelo, en lo que esperaba la llegada de Neji. Quizás pudo haber sido más cortés de su parte ingresar a saludarlo; Hizashi sabía que su abuelo Hiashi pocas veces los veía, debido a andar en muchas reuniones con el consejo del clan, sumado a eso, el cansancio provocado por su avanzada edad. Sin embargo, no olvidaría que acababa de halagar a su hermana, y no a él.

—¿Qué tiene Hitomi? Muchas veces la vencí… —se dijo Hizashi, lanzando otro kunai más, mirando fijamente al césped que recorrían sus pies descalzos. Fue ahí, cuando analizó la frase final que conformó esa oración: "_Hitomi, tan lista y fuerte como tu padre". _Comparó a Hitomi con su padre, y no a él. Toda Konoha nunca deja de comentar que él era la copia de su progenitor, y eso no reconoció su abuelo.

Todos los comentarios se podían ir al traste, lo único que le interesó fue la opinión de su abuelo. ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente parecido a su padre? Había estado engañado todo ese tiempo; siempre creyó que heredó sus ojos, también la blancura de su piel (a diferencia de su hermana), y el mismo color de su cabello, incluso las mujeres que lo veían, decían que era un niño muy simpático y apuesto, igual que su padre. Su madre también le decía eso. ¿Por qué su abuelo no dijo que se parece a su padre? ¿Por qué sólo Hitomi fue considerada como lista y fuerte?

A Hitomi no la veía igual a su padre. _"Ella es fea"_ pensó el pequeño frunciendo su ceño, aunque tampoco consideraba que su padre era tan galán como media población femenina alardeaba; su madre sí que era muy hermosa para estar con él. Sí, definitivamente, heredó la belleza de su madre. Ahora, tendría que haber algo más que haya visto su abuelo; imposible que Hiashi Hyuga sea ciego.

Una vez, incluso, su abuelo observó un entrenamiento de los mellizos, y la escena graciosa fue cuando Hizashi posicionó de cabeza a su hermana, sujetándola burlón de su tobillo. Triunfó esa y muchas veces, Hitomi le ganaba otras más, y lo que concluyó una vez su tía Hanabi, era que ambos tenían la misma destreza. Recién Hizashi comprobó que su abuelito ve más fuerte a su hermana; él también era listo y fuerte, no entendía la diferencia.

"_Como tu padre"_

Entrecerró sus opalinos ojos pensando en esa sola frase. Su padre, Neji Hyuga, es un genio, es el hombre más fuerte del clan Hyuga, es analítico, es serio, es silencioso, es frío… _"Serio"._ Su mente de casi nueve años, empezó a encontrarle el sentido a todo el asunto de lo que dijo su abuelo. Hitomi es seria, silenciosa y, la mayoría de veces, fría; como su padre. Era eso lo que indicaba. Si Hizashi quería ser tan halagado por parte de su abuelo, tenía que ser más como su hermana y padre; aunque eso no sonaba tan bien.

—¿Hizashi? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Giró su cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz de su madre. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que había llegado de visitar a su amiga, e internamente se preguntó si ella habría escuchado lo que decía.

—Pensé que llegarías más tarde, mamá —_"Eso no sonó tan frío"_ pensó, aun cuando había tratado de hablar más sereno como Hitomi—. El abuelo Hiashi está en la sala.

—Encontré solo a Hitomi leyendo, parece que Hiashi-sama se cansó mucho de esperar a tu padre —Tenten sonrió, preguntándose extrañada por qué su hijo no soltó otro comentario. Mejor dicho, se había sorprendido de un inicio por qué no lo encontró con su hermana—. ¿Sabes? Me encontré con Shino en lo que venía. Me contó que solucionaste tus problemas con el niño del que te burlaste antes; es un muy buen logro —quiso agacharse más para sentarse en el césped al lado de su hijo, pero su pesado vientre no se lo permitiría—. También me contó que no dejaste de burlarte, junto a Metal Lee e Inojin, de la caída de Sarada desde la butaca. No es nada gracioso eso, Hizashi.

—No volverá a pasar _—"¡Eso sí sonó frío!"_ contuvo la sonrisa que se le iba a formar en su rostro, y siguió mirando sereno a su madre. No obstante, no supo cómo calificar que Tenten entreabriera los labios y parpadeara rápidamente.

—Bueno… oh, igual me felicitó sobre Hitomi. Shino dice que es la niña más obediente y tranquila del aula, incluyendo lo aplicada que es, aunque todos lo son —_otra vez Hitomi_. Hasta su madre mencionaba lo serena y tranquila que es Hitomi…—. Mencionó que Iruka-sensei le habló de lo mucho que le recuerda a Neji de niño. Y sí, Neji era tan callado y serio a sus ocho años…

_Al diablo_. Se estaba empezando a convencer de que todo el mundo consideraba a Hitomi la niña perfecta. Hizashi bien podía hacer la lista negra de defectos que posee su hermana; si dicen que ella es tranquila, pues no la conocen cuando amenaza con cortarle su cabello sedoso; si dicen que es callada, no la han visto reír estruendosa; si creen que es correcta, no oyeron las lisuras que solía decir y disculparse; hay muchas cosas.

—Hizashi, Shino tampoco olvidó decirme que…—

—Mamá, ¿me parezco a papá?

Y sus ojos castaños vieron algo extraño que no descifraba, en los ojos de su hijo. Pudo haberse reído por la pregunta que, con otra mirada y tono de voz, hubiese tomado por irónica; mas no fue así. Tenten emitió un sonido largo, antes de caminar rápido hacia dentro de la casa, y sacar la primera silla que encontró, acomodándola en el jardín al lado de su hijo.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—No me parezco en nada a él, ¿cierto?

—Aquí nadie tiene que ser igual a nadie, cariño. Tu papá es tu papá, y tú estás desarrollándote como otra persona; no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

—¿No es normal que digan que el hijo se parece al padre o madre? Ahora que recuerdo, todos dicen que Bolt es idéntico a tío Naruto, igual lo dicen que Shikadai con su padre, y otros casos más.

—Ah, eso es físicamente. Entonces sí, Hizashi, sí eres idéntico a tu padre.

—Y Hitomi no se parece a él, ¿cierto?

—Pues…—aplastó con su dedo índice su propia mejilla, mirando hacia arriba cual pregunta difícil de contestar fuese—, si no heredaba mi cabello, color de piel y pestañas… también sería idéntica.

—Pero ella es igual de seria, también supuestamente es tranquila y correcta que papá. A eso me refiero —su madre le sonrió divertida.

—Amor, sabes bien que no eres serio. Eres más burlón y un poquito más divertido que Hitomi, es todo. ¿No crees que es por eso que tu padre es más duro contigo…?

—A papá no le gusta que sea así, por eso me reprende mucho y es más duro… —Tenten parpadeó un poco, mostrándose seria. Notó un aura más penumbrosa recaer en su niño al decir eso, incluyendo el tono ido que usó. Él estaba relacionando aspectos distintos que ella se los había preguntado a Neji, y no era nada de lo que pensaba—. ¿Me parecería completamente a papá si fuese serio?

—Hizashi, no entiendo cómo se te metió esa idea en la cabeza. Puedes ser como tú quieras… —suspiró pesadamente. Quizás ahora entendía un poco lo que pasaba Neji al ser interrogado por sus dos hijos; y eso que ella solo estaba recibiendo preguntas de uno de los mellizos—. Tu padre tiene un carácter algo peculiar, ya te lo dije. Y, pues… Hitomi heredó esos aspectos de él, aunque eso no quiere decir que es su copia. Ambos son diferentes y, a la vez, parecidos a su padre; pero él igual los quiere como son.

—Media Konoha dice que ella es una genio igual que papá —tal parece, que ignoró su última frase.

—Pero tú también recibes…—

—No, mamá, creo que ahora entiendo por qué es que casi todo el clan Hyuga halaga a Hitomi, o por qué papá actúa distinto conmigo… —_"Desde siempre"_ pensó mientras se colocaba sus sandalias rápidamente, ante la mirada más que confundida de su madre, a quien no le dejó terminar de hablar—. Hay cosas que debo cambiar, desde ahora.

—¡Hizashi Hyuga…! —y se quedó con la palabra en la boca, viendo a su niño desaparecer a quién sabe dónde.

En definitiva, ahora no entendía qué le pasaba a su hijo. No quería otra réplica de Neji; amaba a su hija tan seria, mas esa seriedad se esfumaba cuando ella jugaba con su hermano, y todo se concluía tan gracioso cuando ambos se complementaban. Ahora Hizashi también sería como Hitomi. La razón desconocía, sin embargo, algo le indicaba un culpable.

—Neji… —masculló frunciendo su ceño. Estaba casi segura de que él le dijo algo a Hizashi.

**00000000**

—¿Yo qué…?

Neji empezaba a creer que su esposa perdió la cabeza: no le dejaba entrar a la casa. Apenas llegaba de una misión ANBU, viéndose a simple vista lo exhausto que se encontraba, con algunas pequeñas heridas y máscara en mano, cuando su esposa se interpuso en el marco de la entrada, evitándole el paso. Se preguntó qué era lo que había hecho ahora, pues Tenten, desde los seis meses de embarazo, no dudaba a la hora de culparlo del más mínimo detalle.

—Que me digas ahora qué le dijiste a Hizashi, o no entras a la casa —recién entendía mejor lo que le transmitió, porque su primer mensaje no lo escuchó debido a la rapidez con la que habló colérica.

—Quiero bañarme, Tenten, permiso. No sé de qué hablas.

—Dime algo, Neji; cuando nuestro hijo nazca, ¿también querrás que sea idéntico a ti? No me refiero físicamente, si es que quieres contestarme algo estúpido —_perdió la cabeza_. Su esposo exhaló profundamente, antes de mirarla escéptico con una ceja enarcada.

—Primero dime qué sucede —pidió, hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación—, pero antes, hazte a un lado. Corresponde el entrenamiento de Hitomi, no puedo retrasarme.

—¿Sabes? Pensaré seriamente en ser yo quien entrene a mis hijos, eres mala influencia para ellos.

Neji iba a contestarle algo, mucho más confundido que antes, pero un carraspeo les hizo girar hacia dentro de la casa. Hizashi tenía puesto su traje de entrenamiento. Eso no comprendió, sus hijos saben el horario de entrenamientos cuando él iba de misión: Hitomi las tres primeras horas, Hizashi las siguientes cuatro. Y sin embargo, la niña no se había aparecido.

—Hitomi no está, ya la busqué, padre. ¿Podemos empezar con el entrenamiento?

En ese instante, con esa sola frase, Tenten miró con pánico a su niño. Era peor de lo que imaginaba: Hizashi nunca, _nunca_, pedía el entrenamiento; él cumplía a regañadientes. Es más, solía ser más relajado con lo riguroso que era el entrenamiento, algo así como su madre cuando era más joven. Algo serio le pasó o le dijeron a ese pequeño; o quizás le cambiaron de hijo, con lo iguales que le parecían algunos niños del clan Hyuga…

—¿Tu hermana a dónde fue?

—Seguramente con el abuelo Hiashi, padre.

El ANBU miró a su esposa, esperando que le confirme eso, pero ella encogió sus hombros, sin dejar de analizar a su hijo. También le había resultado extraña la petición de Hizashi, por más absurdo que le sonara a cualquiera, él no estaba acostumbrado a escucharle pidiendo el entrenamiento más temprano. Aun así, a diferencia de Tenten, estaba empezando a ver de mejor manera que su hijo deje de ser relajado y empiece a tomar consciencia de los entrenamientos.

—Entonces ve al dojo, dame diez minutos —y acababa de sorprenderse por no obtener una respuesta verbal, sino un seco asentimiento de cabeza y ver cómo el niño se dirigía al dojo de la mansión. Mucho cambio en un día, aunque su misión sólo duró siete horas—. ¿A esto te refieres con que está cambiando por algo que yo dije? —preguntó a su esposa, aprovechando que ella esté distraída para entrar a la casa.

—¿Ves que es cierto? Y tú pensaste que perdí la cabeza… —no se lo había dicho, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que Tenten perciba lo que piensa—. No paró de preguntarme si se parece a ti.

—¿Por qué crees que yo le dije algo?

—Eres medio lava cerebros, Neji. Ahora míralo, se nota lo extraño…

—No le veo lo malo —recibió la mirada dura e indignada de su mujer, a lo que obligado tenía que aclarar—. Puedo preguntarle, si así estarás más tranquila.

A esa sugerencia, ella mostró una radiante sonrisa después de un _"Gracias, amor"_. _Primero lo atacaba y después todo era bueno_… ya quería tener a su hijo en sus brazos, aunque viéndolo con el byakugan todas las mañanas, sabía que no le faltaba mucho para llegar a ese día.

**00000000**

Bueno, quizás Tenten no exageraba.

Bien sabía desde siempre que su hijo era sumamente hábil, solo que con la manía de relajarse mucho con entrenamientos, característica heredada por su madre. Le regañaba en varias ocasiones por eso, diciéndole que se tome más en serio cada práctica dada a diario, porque Hizashi nunca dejaba de pedir cinco descansos de cinco minutos en esas cuatro horas de entrenamiento, mientras que su hermana sólo pedía uno a medio tiempo. Neji sabía que no lo hacía por falta de resistencia, era más la razón de relajación. _Por eso debía ser más duro con él_.

No obstante, después de tres horas de entrenamiento, Hizashi seguía sin pedir receso. No que le molestara, en realidad, le extrañaba. Ni siquiera soltó alguna de las tan comunes bromas, o habló de cualquier cosa, no contó su día como siempre acostumbraba; estaba serio y callado. De esas cosas nunca le regañó, hasta Hitomi hacía algunos comentarios (no más que su hermano), así que esto se le hizo aún más extraño.

—¿No quieres descansar?

Preguntó pausadamente, al tiempo en que su hijo aprovechó ese momento para golpearle la costilla derecha. Frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente al escuchar un corto "No". Intentó con preguntarle qué tal le había ido ese día en la Academia, y solo recibió un "Bien". Nuevamente, su hijo aprovechó para golpearle la pierna seguidamente de bloquearle de manera rápida cuatro puntos de _chakra_ de esa zona. Hizashi sabía bien que eso no estaba permitido en ese tipo entrenamiento (privado): no estaba permitido bloquear puntos en su totalidad, solo levemente.

—Suficiente —habló fuerte, siendo ignorado. Eso fue lo mucho que pudo aguantar—. He dicho suficiente, Hizashi —al ver que su hijo no tenía intención alguna de detener el entrenamiento, tomó el brazo que más usaba, el izquierdo, bloqueándole ocho puntos.

—¡Padre, no se bloquean los puntos en su totalidad, y no más de cinco…! —se quejó, a pesar de que él había sido el primero en incumplir esa regla, alejándose rápido y sin poder mover el brazo.

—Solo usar golpes, eso sabes bien, eres aún un niño para bloquear puntos o realizar técnicas mayores a la rotación. Eso no recordaste al bloquearme cuatro puntos.

—Lo siento, me excedí —Neji parpadeó tres veces seguidas, sorprendido de oír una disculpa tan… rápida y sin dificultad alguna de parte de su hijo. Él era un orgulloso—. Desbloquéelos, debemos seguir con el entrenamiento.

Lo siguiente que vio Hizashi, fue a su padre inclinándose hasta su altura, quedando sus rostros separados por unos cuantos centímetros. Se quedó ahí por unos segundos, para después seguir analizando su cabeza. Su madre tenía razón al decir que era _algo raro_. Posteriormente, sintió la gran mano de su padre palpando su cabeza, y lo único que hizo fue dar unos pasos hacia atrás, detestando que le toque mucho su cabello por algo sin sentido; le miró confundido, y Neji sólo comentó que no había contusión alguna en su cabeza. _"Papá no es raro. Es loco", _pensó, antes de ya hartarse de que haya hecho más presión en su nuca, y dándole un manotazo suave.

—¡Ya, déjame! ¿Acaso se siente bien que te aplasten la cabeza? No sabes hacer masajes, papá.

—Por fin actúas normal —el Hyuga mayor se enderezó, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho y sin dejar de ver a su hijo—. Preocupas a tu madre al estar más callado.

—Bueno, si sólo le preocupo a ella… no entiendo por qué querías que hable yo —_estaba empezando a entender, poco a poco, pero lo estaba haciendo. _Neji suspiró, captando esa inocente indirecta.

—También me preocupas a mí.

—¿No que Hitomi es perfecta e igual a ti por ser tan callada y seria? Déjame intentarlo a mí, padre, quizás así sería todo mejor. Anda y fuérzala a ella para que hable más, si deseas —reconocía que su hijo era tan irónico como su madre, que esa era su única defensa en una discusión. Al menos, agradecía que empiece a hablar más, _como antes_.

—¿Cuándo dije que tu hermana es perfecta?

—Pues tú no… no lo dijiste verbalmente, pero se nota papá. ¡Es como si yo fuera un niño más del clan al que entrenas y Hitomi sí sea tu engreída! —lo gritó, y su padre oyó todo como eco al ser el dojo el lugar más vacío y silencioso de la casa. Seguía resonando en sus oídos, aunque no sea ya por el efecto de eco—. Eres más duro conmigo, eso no entiendo, mientras que con Hitomi todo es tranquilo. Además de…—

—Jamás vuelvas a decir eso, Hizashi.

Se quedó callado, mirando retadoramente a su padre, y notándolo tan serio como la mayoría de veces. Tendría que esperar paciente la reprimenda que le daría, seguramente porque le pareció _incorrecto_ que le dijera la verdad. Lo que menos esperaba recibir era que su padre dijera otra cosa.

—Puedes empezar a decirme qué es lo que te sucede.

—Ya lo dije.

—¿Estás celoso de Hitomi? Interesante.

_Rayos._

Sus mejillas no tardaron en enrojecerse, cosa que más se notaba en su piel. Miró furibundo a su padre, y maldecía (acción aprendida de su primo, Bolt) esa mirada de obviedad, e incluso, notaba la sonrisilla burlona que apenas se extendía en los delgados labios de su padre. ¿Quién piensa eso de una injusticia? Jamás creyó que él, Neji Hyuga, esté tomando como una burla su protesta expuesta.

—¡No son celos! ¡Tú eres el celoso!

—Crees que quiero a Hitomi más que a ti, y te enfadas. Dices que existen más atenciones a ella, reclamas eso. Todo, indica _celos de hermano_.

Su madre no le había dicho ese término, y ya estaba detestando que su padre lo califique de celoso. Él no estaba celoso. No tenía nada que celar de su hermana. Únicamente podía afirmar que su padre era un injusto de lo peor y quería tapar esa injusticia, acusándolo de celoso.

—No es eso, sólo estoy tratando de ser tan "perfecto" como Hitomi para ver si así me parezco a ti. Primero Shino-sensei, luego el abuelo Hiashi, estoy seguro que todo el clan… ¡todos! ¡todos hablan de lo genio que es Hitomi como tú!

—¿Hiashi-sama o algún miembro más del clan te dijeron algo?

—No, yo lo escuché. Seguramente, es por eso que Hitomi se fue con el abuelo Hiashi, porque él sólo le invitó a ella por ser _tan lista y fuerte_…

—¿Eso dijo?

—Te estoy diciendo que lo escuché…

—Eso es imposible —Hizashi enarcó una ceja hacia su padre, aguantándose la sed sólo por querer seguir escuchándolo—. Es decir, sí, Hiashi-sama halaga mucho a tu hermana —iba a interrumpirle para gritarle un "¡Ya ves!", pero eso quedó estancado—, pero no habla de ella, si no habla de ti. Las veces que hablo con Hiashi-sama, no deja de hablar de ambos.

—Estás mintiendo. El abuelo Hiashi adora a Hitomi porque es tan seria como tú.

—Yo no miento —aclaró serio—. Si dices que él adora a Hitomi por eso, también adora a Himawari por ser bastante curiosa, a Bolt… —no encontraba calificativo a decir para su sobrino, que es tan hiperactivo como su padre, pero se le suma lo desobediente—, por lo hiperactivo. Igual es contigo.

—Mamá no deja de decirme que yo me lo gané de manera especial, pero sigo pensando lo contrario. No te creo que también habla bien de mí, ¡no lo escucho!

—Dice que eres listo, fuerte y muy hábil con técnicas del clan a pesar de tener ocho años. A eso, se le suma el manejo de armas —Hizashi le seguía viendo con insuficiencia—. Además, a cada nieto lo quiere por algo especial. Tú lo recuerdas.

Cómo olvidar la forma en que el consejo del clan y Hiashi Hyuga lo conocieron… _más a fondo_.

**00000000**

_La vida de un niño de cuatro años, se reducía a pocas cosas: comer, dormir, llorar, jugar, y conocer la mínima porción del mundo que representaba su casa. La curiosidad siempre estaba. Apenas reconocía algunas cosas que su madre, hasta el cansancio, le explicaba para qué servía y cómo se llamaba. Sin embargo, todo se le hacía conocido, excepto un lugar: el complejo Hyuga en su totalidad. Sólo andaba en su mansión ya recorrida… _

_El pequeño Hizashi veía curioso cómo es que su madre se soltaba sus moñitos (primera palabra que pronunció), siempre maravillado de lo extraño que se veía ese largo cabello hasta las caderas. Ignoraba completamente a su hermana, más específicamente, los ronroneos que hacía cuando duerme. Sus inmensos ojos solo miraban a su madre._

—_Amor, cuidas a Hitomi, ¿de acuerdo? Tu tía Hinata —quien estaba dándose un tiempo extra, además de cuidar a su propio hijo— vendrá a cuidarlos, porque yo debo ir a entregar una cosa muy importante —lo tomó entre sus brazos, siendo él ya bastante grande._

—_¿Papá dónde está?—preguntó con esa vocecita que Tenten adoraba, por ser tan inocente y dulce._

—_Papá está ocupado con tu abuelito, con tu tía Hanabi y los señores que siempre ven. Oh, quizás ya venga cuando yo esté fuera —volvió a dejarlo sentado en la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a la niña—. Te cuidas, cielo. Cuenta hasta diez, varias veces, y tu tía Hinata aparecerá. ¡Vendrá con Bolt!_

—_Sí, mami. _

_Recibió el sonoro beso en su frente, vio cómo ella besaba suavemente a Hitomi, y salió. Empezó a contar para que su madre lo escuche, pero cuando oyó la puerta corrediza cerrándose, se detuvo en el número ocho, y después salió corriendo hacia la sala._

_Hizashi recordó que algunas veces, cuando seguía a su mamá, ella tenía intenciones de regresarlo a la casa, pero terminaba llevándolo a donde iba. Nunca cruzó más que el pequeño jardín solo, y ahora sabía que su madre avanzó más que eso. Sí, él también lograría recorrer más, por su cuenta, que ese jardín tan conocido. _

_Avanzó despacio, para no despertar a la mostrito (palabra que le enseñó tía Hanabi, aunque dirigido a otra persona) llamada Hitomi, porque ella lloraría mucho. Llegó a la puerta, abriéndola como siempre lo hacían sus padres, y sintió los rayos de sol en su cara. Ahora, saldría. _

—_¿Mamá…? —susurró al no verla en ningún lado. Su madre caminó más rápido que él, no la veía en ningún lado. _

_Tendría que buscarla, así como el juego de las escondidas que practicaba junto a su hermana cuando Bolt, Shikadai, Inojin, Metal Lee, ChouChou y Sarada iban de visita, o cuando tía Hanabi quería jugar. Su mamá sería muy fácil de encontrar, porque recordó una vez la broma que le dijo tía Hanabi a ella: "Tenten, siempre que me encargas a tus mellizos, te dejas atrapar fácil por mi primo. Sólo no me llenen de sobrinos, ¿vale?". No entendió, sólo que su mamá es pésima escondiéndose._

_Su intuición le hizo dirigirse a la derecha, donde veía otras casas más oscuras y de las cuales salía un humo con aroma, al cual su tía Hinata llamaba incienso. Hizashi no tenía la menor idea sobre si su mamá estaría en esa casa. Quizás sí, de todas formas ya estaba dirigiéndose a ese lugar._

_Para su buena suerte, la puerta de ese lugar estaba abierta, y eso era porque había dos mucamas Hyuga a punto de ingresar con té y aperitivos. Aprovechó para ingresar al lugar, sin imaginarse que estaba bastante oscuro como una de las películas terroríficas que vio (sin saber. Por accidente) junto a Bolt. Se dio cuenta, que acababa de entrar por la puerta trasera: había dos columnas de otros Hyuga, sentados ordenadamente, todos mirando a su dirección. Temió que lo vieran, pero se ocultó bastante bien detrás de una espalda amplia. De tres espaldas._

_Reconoció la cabellera larga y gris de su abuelo; estaba detrás de su abuelo Hiashi. Al lado derecho de él, reconoció la espalda delicada de su tía Hanabi, como también su cabellera larga. A la izquierda, entró en un conflicto interno por la cabellera que veía: era una coleta alta muy estilizada, y las puntas las distinguió ondeadas. Tenten también había salido con una coleta alta._

—_¡Mamá, te encontré!_

_Y le saltó encima, ignorando la exclamación conjunta de los presentes. Se sujetó fuertemente del cuello de su 'madre', sin intención de soltarla, hasta distinguir un olor que no era de ella. Su madre olía a jazmines, no a lavanda. _

—_Neji-niisan, ¡tu hijo te llamó mamá! ¡Qué tierno!_

_La voz tierna de su tía Hanabi, se lo confirmó: le dijo mamá a su papá. Frente a los más reconocidos del clan Hyuga, en ese lugar que recién recordaba su nombre: La Sala del Consejo. _

_Sintió elevarse, y eso era porque su padre se puso de pie. Casi podía sentir las miradas de todos frente a él, y escuchó la risa divertida de su tía. Giró hacia esa dirección, percatándose de que también captó la mirada de su abuelo Hiashi. Casi nunca lo veía._

—_¡¿Alguien vio a Hizashi-sama?! ¡Salió de la mansión! ¡No está…! _

_Neji se volteó hacia la puerta trasera, viendo a una de las nanas que, a veces, cuidaba a sus hijos. A su lado, vio a Hinata, totalmente asustada y sonrojada de interrumpir así una reunión, siendo lo peor buscar al sobrino que no cuidó bien. En sus brazos, cargaba a una dormida Hitomi. Hizashi se escondió detrás de su cabellera, antes de ser cargado y puesto en el suelo. El pequeño escuchó los suspiros de alivio de su nana y de tía Hinata, así como la voz de su padre._

—_Hizashi, no puedes entrar así a un lugar desconocido, mucho menos escaparte de tu tía._

—_Tampoco llamar mamá a tu papá…—casi reía ante el tono juguetón de su tía Hanabi, también vio la sonrisa poco avergonzada que lució su padre, al tiempo en que volvía a cargarlo. Quien sí rió, a su manera, y de quien menos se lo esperó, fue de su abuelo. _

—_Vaya, parece que Hizashi es muy parecido a su madre… a ambas madres —Hanabi no aguantó, y soltó una estruendosa carcajada al entender que se refería a Neji y a Tenten como madre y madre—. Me recuerda mucho a su abuelo Hizashi. _

_Quienes entendían, y descifraban la nostalgia con la que habló, solo pudieron sonreír._

**00000000**

—Pues cambió su opinión. Siempre es Hitomi eso, Hitomi lo otro —Neji masajeó su propia frente al sentir el tic en la ceja que iniciaría, al oír nuevamente la necedad de Hizashi. Tan necio como su madre, igual de orgulloso que ella. Lo que quiso aclarar de un inicio, Hizashi volvía a recalcar—: Igual eso no responde a que eres más duro conmigo que con ella. Injusto. Seguro es tu hija favorita.

—¿Por qué continúas pensando eso?

—Ella es más como tú, con ella no eres dura, ¡y a mí no me dices ningún cumplido en algún entrenamiento!

—A ella no siempre le hago cumplidos, también le recalco lo que debe mejorar.

—A mí ni me haces cumplidos, aun cuando yo entreno una hora más que ella. Siempre eres más duro conmigo…

—Nunca mostraste fastidio a eso, no decías nada.

—No me había comparado con Hitomi antes, y recién encuentro las injusticias que haces conmigo.

—Ese es tu primer error: compararte con alguien. Ustedes son completamente diferentes —su hijo quiso interrumpirlo, pero no le dejó—; sé que no has estado hablando precisamente de habilidades.

No tenía nada que corregir, su padre estaba en lo cierto. Hizashi se dejó caer en el piso del dojo, sin saber qué contestar a lo que había afirmado su padre. En parte, también le estaba avergonzando que Neji se dé cuenta de que sólo está siendo inseguro por su carácter diferente al de Hitomi, y no por las habilidades que tenía. Eso, sería motivo suficiente para que le _vuelva a decir_ lo celoso que está; hecho que _no es cierto_. Ninguna contestación le parecía más correcta y menos penosa.

—Padre, ¿debo ser como tú? —preguntó mirando hacia arriba, con toda la seriedad que podía lograr transmitirle a su padre—. Así de "perfecto" como lo es Hitomi al igual que tú; ser serio y esas cosas. Aunque noto a mamá siendo perfecta sin ser seria…

—Sinceramente, ¿tú crees que Hitomi, o yo, somos perfectos? —Hizashi se sorprendió al ver que Neji también se sentó en el suelo, a su lado. No dejaron de mirarse en ningún segundo.

—No, pero hay quienes…—

—A lo largo de tu vida, encontrarás personas que no dejan de comparar unos con otros. Pueden calificar de inferior a alguien, incluso, creyéndose los perfectos ellos —apenas, por unos pocos segundos, repetidas escenas de lo que fue su infancia solitaria, recorrió su mente. Ese no era el momento de hacerlo, aparte de ser todo eso una porción de su pasado—. Nadie es perfecto, nadie es igual a alguien. Uno siempre mejora.

—¿Entonces…?

—No, jamás querría que dejes de ser tú para ser alguien como yo. Ni Hitomi lo es.

Los recuerdos que volvieron a aparecer, y que sí le gustaron a Neji, fueron aquellos que demostraban lo diferentes que eran sus hijos, entre ellos, de él, de su madre, desde siempre. Las diferencias nunca dejaron de ser notorias.

Aún recordaba la primera de todas. Cuando ellos apenas tenían ocho meses de nacidos.

**00000000**

_Bañar a dos bebés que no se llevaban bien, y que cada uno quiera acaparar toda la atención de sus dos padres, nunca sería fácil. A eso, se le agregaba que uno de ellos le temiera al agua y llorara por no bañarse; y que, ese llanto, contagie a su hermana._

—_Vamos, Hizashi, no llores… ¡el agua es buena! ¿O es que tienes frío? —Tenten no dejaba de mecer a su pequeño en brazos, empezando a cansarse de esa lucha diaria por bañarlo. No dejaba de llorar a todo pulmón, a la par de su melliza. Estaba segura que perdería la audición pronto._

—_Tiene frío —contestó su esposo, aun cuando la pregunta no necesitaba respuesta. Neji trataba de tranquilizar a Hitomi, sin lograr resultado alguno._

—_¡Entibia más el agua, entonces! Has algo útil, Neji… soy yo quien siempre los baña._

_Obtuvo como respuesta un gruñido, y no evitó sonreír al notar que le puso más ímpetu al arrullo de su hija; le dolía que lo llamen inútil, aunque Tenten sabía que no lo era. Hizashi paró de llorar de repente y, por arte de ese silencio, su hermana también se detuvo. Hubiera sido el momento perfecto para meterlos en la bañera cuanto antes, pero tres toques en la puerta desencadenaron un nuevo llanto._

—_¿Y si llamamos a Susume-sama o Hotaru-sama? —sugirió Neji, refiriéndose a las dos nanas que algunas veces les ayudaban. El llanto le resultaba imposible de calmar, y todo gracias a los toques persistentes de la puerta—. Puede ser algo importante. _

—_¡¿No puedes bañar tú a tus hijos?! Báñalos, Neji, creo que es sobre el reporte de mi misión… olvidé entregarlo. No olvides echarles talco, ¿bien? Los kimonos correspondientes están en la canasta._

_Con una mierda. Recibió totalmente estático a su hijo en su brazo izquierdo, antes de ver a su esposa salir corriendo. Si no podía bañar a sus mellizos estando con Tenten, una tarea imposible le resultaba bañarlos solo._

_Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse; Tenten se había ido, dejándolo solo. Y él no iba a quedar como un inútil que no podía bañar a dos bebés, tampoco llamaría a las nanas; encontraría la forma. Hizashi lloró más fuerte al no sentir el calor de su madre, y eso consiguió aumentar más el llanto de Hitomi. Neji intentó susurrar palabras inexistentes como lo hacía su mujer en modo de arrullo, dándose cuenta de que eso no servía. Sus brazos también movió a la par._

—_¡No! —sus ojos presenciaron cómo la manito de Hizashi se acercó al cabello suelto de su hermana, jalándolo, dejando su llanto y riéndose de esa travesura. Neji estiró como pudo sus brazos, haciendo que el cabellito largo de su hija se estire más, llorando más fuerte que antes._

_Exigía que su hijo suelte a su hermana, sabiendo que no lo entendía. No aguantando más, se decidió por meterlos a ambos en la bañera; al mismo tiempo, ignorando sus lloriqueos. Hubo diez segundos de silencio cuando los dejó en el agua, para que los dos iniciaran su nuevo griterío como si el agua les quemara. Neji respiró profundo, esperando que mientras más rápido los baña, el llanto terminará rápido. Con una mano les lavaba la cabeza a cada uno, igualmente sus cuerpos, enjabonando y enjuagando al compás del llanto. Sus tímpanos se reventarían, pero no se quejaría si sus pequeños terminen mal de la garganta y Tenten le grite culpándolo. _

_Apenas resistió diez minutos; rápidamente tomó dos toallas, poniéndolas cada una en cada hombro, y así cargar a sus hijos arropándolos al mismo tiempo. Los dejó en la amplia cama, al tiempo en que Hizashi dejó de llorar, distrayéndose con su cabello y jugando con él. A pesar del dolor que le causaba cada tirón que su hijo daba en su cabello, aprovechó en secar rápido a Hitomi, colocándole el primer kimono que encontró. Su hija había heredado de su madre el hábito de dormir siempre, cayendo casi enseguida. Neji suspiró, girándose a ponerle el siguiente kimono a su hijo una vez que él suelte su cabello. _

_Ignoró qué kimono les puso, así como ignoró que su esposa ya había llegado._

—_Neji, era Hinata diciéndome que Naruto se fue al hospital porque Bolt le echó jabón en los ojos a la hora del baño, dice que estaba… ¿Por qué Hizashi tiene puesto el kimono lila de flores, y Hitomi tiene puesto el kimono azul de bordado? ¡En sus espaldas tienen sus nombres! ¡Eres un despistado!_

_Escuchar a Tenten regañándolo mientras que Hizashi mordía su cabello, no fue la mejor combinación. _

**00000000**

Tampoco olvidaría el día en que Hizashi aprendió a decir "_Fea_" y Hitomi, "_mierda_". Tenían dos años.

**00000000**

—_Fea… —dijo Hizashi a su hermana, ambos recostados en la gruesa alfombra del suelo, siendo vigilados por su cansado padre, quien estaba sentado en el sofá._

—_¡No!_

—_¡Fea! ¡Fea! ¡Fea! ¡Fea!..._

_Neji recordó indignado aquella vez en que escuchó a las esposas de sus amigos diciendo una completa falsedad: "Tenten, tú sola tienes que cuidar a tus hijos sólo porque el desconsiderado de Neji es ANBU y pasa poco tiempo en casa. Es injusto". Esas mujeres ni tenían idea de que él terminaba rápido sus misiones, llegaba a casa encontrando a Tenten exhausta, y tenía que tomar el relevo del cuidado de sus hijos; esas mujeres no sabían la verdad. Si lo vieran ahí, evitando que sus hijos peleen, completamente solo porque su esposa salió de misión, se tragarían sus palabras. _

—_¡Fea!_

—_¡Cállate, "Hiashi"! —su hermano frunció su naricita al oír que, de nuevo, Hitomi mostraba signos de no saber pronunciar correctamente su nombre._

—_¡Es Hizashi, fea! _

_Bendita paciencia que no le dejaba entrar en pánico. Quizás debía alegrarle que sus hijos hayan aprendido a decir varias palabras a su primer año de edad, pues recordaba que Hizashi habló por primera vez diciendo "moñitos", y Hitomi dijo "papá"; pero el problema era cuando, a los dos años, empezaron a captar más palabras de su entorno. Fea y mierda, eran dos de las peores; detestaba que las dijeran tan claro._

—_¡No soy eso! ¡Me llamo Hitomi, 'mierda'!_

—_Hitomi, esa palabra no se dice —el padre tuvo que intervenir, recordando el día en que su hija aprendió a decirlo. Tenten no controlaba su boca. La pequeña infló sus mejillas al recibir el regaño._

—_¡Fea! —Hizashi volvió a decirle. Neji, en un parpadeo, vio cómo rápidamente su niña, la dulce Hitomi, acababa de asestarle un sonoro golpe en la boca de su hermano._

—_¡Hitomi! —alzó la voz, cargando rápidamente a su lloroso hijo. Lo acercó más a él, para analizar el golpe y si sería algo grave. Estaba enrojecida la zona, y Tenten no le creería que su hija lo haya golpeado, sino que sufrió un accidente porque no vigiló bien a los mellizos—. ¿Te duele…? —pasó tres de sus dedos en el mentón de Hizashi, ligeramente preocupado al ver que los ojos nácar de él temblaban con clara intención de llorar._

—_¡Feas! —el grito resonó en la casa, así como el nuevo llanto. El dedo de Hizashi no sólo señalaba a su hermana, sino también a su padre, a quien estaba acostumbrado a tomar por mujer._

**00000000**

Ese golpe, fue apenas el principio de las "peleas" continuas que tendrían sus hijos. Nunca olvidaría el _tierno ridículo_ que pasó en sus, como había llamado su esposa, paradisiacas vacaciones en familia, cuando sus mellizos tenían cuatro años.

**00000000**

—_¡Es genial todo, 'ttebayo! —Hinata sonrió apenada a las personas que miraron enfadados al escandaloso del lugar, quien no era nadie más que Naruto. Pedía algo de compasión porque no los echasen del lugar tan silencioso en el que estaban, por irrespetuosos a ese santuario de la Aldea de la Roca—. ¡Hinata-chan, le enviaré una postal a Shikamaru de nuestras vacaciones!_

—_Naruto… eso no será tomado de buena manera —trató de tranquilizar a su esposo—. Mejor carga a Bolt, él quiere ver ese santuario más de cerca. ¿No, cariño?_

—_¡Sí, 'ttebasa! —la copia de Naruto, estiró sus brazos hacia su padre, exigiendo ser cargado._

—_¡Ven acá, campeón! —el rubio hokage tomó en brazos a su hijo de cuatro años, haciéndole reír tanto como él. Sus ojos celestes por fin divisaron a la familia con la que fueron de paseo, señalándolos a lo lejos—. ¡Mira, Bolt, tus tíos y primos al fin entran!_

—_Bah, una porquería de cola para entrar a este mugre lugar. No entiendo qué le ven de turístico…—comentó Tenten ante la muda pregunta que le hizo su cuñada, respecto a la tardanza. Cargó a su hija, mirando con desinterés ese templo rocoso por el cual pagaron su ingreso. A su lado, Neji cargaba a Hizashi, negando la cabeza reprobatoriamente por las ofensas que soltaba su esposa, las cuales podían ser escuchadas por algún aldeano de la Roca._

—_¡No seas amarga, Tenten! —bromeó Naruto, sacando la nueva cámara fotográfica que tenía colgada en su cuello. Bajó a Bolt, abrazándolo agachado, y posando ambos delante de una escultura inmensa de cierta deidad de la aldea—. ¡Le enviaré una postal a Shikamaru! ¡Neji, tómame una foto! —exclamó extendiéndole la cámara a su primo político, sin ser recibida. La castaña al lado del nuevo fotógrafo, no evitó soltar una risita, a la par de sus dos mellizos—. ¿Ahora qué hice, 'ttebayo? _

—_Ya, yo les tomaré la foto. Neji quiere asesinarte con la mirada por tal "ofensa", Naruto… —Tenten tomó la cámara, dejando a sus hijos en el suelo al lado de su padre—. Hinata, tú también ponte al lado de ellos. Sí que será una linda foto._

_Y lo fue. Con el fondo del conjunto de esculturas, iluminadas por el sol que seguía mostrándose en el día, lograba un efecto magnífico para el recuerdo familiar. Bolt sujeto fuertemente del cuello de su padre, quien tenía abrazada hacia sí a su esposa; todos sonrientes. _

—_¡Genial, 'ttebayo! ¡Debe ser enmarcado en la entrada de nuestra casa! —gritó Naruto, nuevamente siendo acallado por los demás turistas y/o religiosos del santuario—. ¡Neji, Tenten, ustedes también tengan una foto con Hizashi y Hitomi! ¡Yo la tomo!_

—_Mejor yo, Naruto-kun —sugirió Hinata, a sabiendas de que su esposo, con las justas, era bueno con la nueva tecnología de Konoha. Apenas manejaba bien su computador y el teléfono._

—_No, estamos bien así. _

—_¡Deja de ser estirado, Neji! ¡Yo quiero una foto con mis hijos, así no estés tú! —Tenten, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, tomó a sus mellizos, posicionándose en el mismo lugar que la familia de Naruto. Vio a su esposo lejos de ella, y frunció su ceño enfada—. ¿Qué esperas para venir, Hyuga?_

—_¡Ven, papá! —Hitomi sabía, a sus cuatro años, de que su padre nunca se negaría a su llamado, ni a la mirada enfadada de su madre. Lo vio exhalar, acercándose a ellos, y cargando a Hizashi; así como Tenten cargó a su hija._

—_Papá no quería foto, Hitomi-fea —Hinata, mientras enfocaba el ángulo indicado para tomar la foto, ignoraba por completo el inicio de la discusión típica entre sus sobrinos, iniciada por Hizashi._

—_¡Deja de decirme fea, tonto! —gritó aún más fuerte que su hermano, alertando así a sus padres._

—_¡Si no fueras fea, no te diría fea!_

—_¡No soy fea, tú sí! ¡Mami, dile algo! —exigió levantando su mirada hacia su ya asustada madre. Nunca terminaban bien las peleas entre sus mellizos, y Hinata ni Naruto se daban cuenta por lo alejados que estaban._

—_Niños, ya tranquilícense los dos… —Tenten rogaba porque esa pelea sea sólo verbal._

—_¡Tu cabello también es feo!_

—_¡Hizashi, no lo…!—_

_Neji habló muy tarde y, antes de terminar su advertencia, su hijo ya le había jalado fuertemente uno de los mechones del ondeado y suelto cabello de Hitomi. Posterior a eso, ambos mellizos pataleaban contra sus padres para ser liberados; la niña no se iba a quedar con el cabello despeinado, iba a cobrar su venganza._

_Tenten, con los moños algo despeinados por todo ese ajetreo, sujetaba fuerte a su hija, quien no dejaba de moverse y gritar insultos a su hermano; Hizashi hacía lo mismo con su padre. Un descuido, y Hitomi se soltó de su agarre, corriendo hacia su sujeto hermano, jalándole su cabello que era aún más largo que el de ella. Neji, por los movimientos bruscos realizados, estaba encorvándose a la mala, sin soltar a su hijo. Ahora Hizashi también despeinó a su melliza, haciendo que ella cierre sus ojos por el dolor que le causaba._

—_¡Hitomi, ya suelta a tu hermano! —exclamó Tenten, tratando de separar a su hija, pero sabía que no podía jalarla, porque ella seguía sin soltar el cabello de Hizashi—. ¡Ya deténganse los dos, malcriados! —su esposo estaba en peor situación, por ser el niño quien se movía más brusco que su hermana. La castaña mayor notó que el rostro de Neji no estaba rojo precisamente por el cansancio y molestia, sino por el dolor que alguien le causaba sin querer—. ¡Hitomi, estás jalándole el cabello a tu padre! ¡Suéltalos de una vez!_

_La pequeña recién abrió un poco sus ojos, viendo un poco que sus manitas no soltaban el cabello que tenía enredado; recién se dio cuenta de que eran varios mechones diferentes. Se había confundido, porque el cabello de su hermano y padre eran exactamente iguales: demasiado largos, suaves al pasar los dedos, lacios y del mismo color ébano. "Oh, oh…" susurró apenada, viendo el rostro de quienes jalaba, preocupándole más el de su padre, pero sin soltar a ninguno, sólo porque Hizashi tampoco liberaba su cabello. Eso le pasaba a su padre por meterse en su pelea, y no hacerse unos moñitos como su madre; pensaría la inocente niña. _

—_¡Listo, 'ttebayo! ¡Sonrían, Hinata-chan ya ajustó la cámara! —Naruto no entendía qué tanto se movían todos allá, pero no le tomó importancia al no distinguir nada. Sonrió pensando que era una nueva pose de fotografía ver a sus cuñados encorvados, y a sus sobrinos "abrazándose de lejos"._

—_¡Hinata-sama, no tome la foto…!_

_La azabache apenas escuchó lo que había gritado Neji. Sin preocuparse, tomó la foto que salió de la abertura de la cámara, notando que el fondo salió tan preciso como en su fotografía familiar. Aunque sus ojos opales se abrieron grandes al ver a quienes "posaban": su primo, encorvado, enrojecido, con sus cabellos estirados y la boca abierta, sin soltar a Hizashi; Tenten menos encorvada, con los ojos cerrados por el esfuerzo de sujetar a su hija; y los mellizos enfadados, haciendo una maraña de cabellos entre sus dedos. No estaban posando._

—_¡Naruto-kun, Hizashi y Hitomi están peleando! ¡Debemos ayudarlos!_

_El rubio recién entendía, corriendo despavorido a ayudar a sus cuñados, al lado de su esposa._

**00000000**

—Siempre fuiste diferente a Hitomi. Ambos son especiales —habló Neji, después de terminar sus recuerdos y haber rememorado el dolor en las raíces de sus cabellos que sufrió en ese entonces. Aunque siempre lo recordaba al ver la fotografía en la sala, la que le regalaron sus hijos en el cumpleaños de Tenten después _de recuperarla_.

—Eso no contesta a que sigues siendo duro conmigo… no entiendo eso tampoco. Es como si a Hitomi le exigieras menos que a mí, y dices que estamos en igualdad de habilidades.

Neji sabía bien la respuesta a esa pregunta. Hizashi no había sido el único en preguntarle por qué ese diferente trato; Tenten también lo había hecho hace bastante tiempo. Hace tres años, para ser exactos, cuando sus mellizos tuvieron cinco años de edad y ya tenían que prepararse para aprender las habilidades del clan Hyuga. Justo como él no aprendió de pequeño, aunque su padre le enseñó a los cuatro años.

"_¿Por qué eres más exigente con Hizashi? ¿No te parece que Hitomi también merece igualdad?"_

"_No sé si entiendas, Tenten. Durante toda mi vida recibí un entrenamiento mayor a una kunoichi del clan, esa enseñanza quedó en mí. Además, todo entrenamiento a un miembro del clan, es el mismo"._

"_¡Hitomi es igual que Hizashi, tienen las mismas capacidades!"_

"_No soy suave con Hitomi, ella también será una gran kunoichi. Sólo que…"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_No quiero ser tan duro como lo era Hiashi-sama con Hinata y Hanabi. No es de mi agrado"._

"_Entonces… no es que seas más exigente con Hizashi, sino que tratas de ser menos duro con Hitomi"._

"_Jamás impartiría a Hitomi la modalidad de entrenamiento como el de una kunoichi Hyuga. Aprenden lo mismo, no del mismo modo"._

Recordó que ahí se había zanjado la conversación con su esposa; ella quedó conforme con su respuesta. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo decirle todo eso a su hijo, a él le faltaba conocer muchos aspectos que preferiría ocultar, pero más adelante Hizashi terminaría por enterarse. Por su propia cuenta. Neji sólo le contestaría parcamente pocas cosas.

—No soy más exigente contigo, Hizashi, tu entrenamiento es igual que el de Hitomi. Hiashi-sama lo sabe, porque los resultados son equivalentes.

—No lo veo así, papá…

—Sólo soy menos duro con Hitomi. Tú sabes la rigurosidad de un entrenamiento en el clan.

—¡Pero con Hitomi lo es menos! ¿Por qué?

—El porqué lo descifrarás cuando seas mayor.

A pesar de sentirse un poco confundido, Hizashi supo que su padre le había contestado lo necesario. No había injusticias en sus entrenamientos, todo tenía un porqué que desconocía, por ahora. No tenía quejas en cuanto al trato fuera del dojo, pues siempre supo que su padre no era el hombre más afectivo del mundo y, sin embargo, realizaba aquellas acciones que aseguraban lo mucho que lo quería. A él, a Hitomi, a su madre, y a su hermano.

—Papá… Hiashi-sama creo que piensa solo eso de Hitomi.

—¿Me dirás qué oíste?

Antes de siquiera abrir los labios, el byakugan de padre e hijo se activó, dirigiendo su atención a la puerta entreabierta del dojo. La técnica sucesoria terminó por desactivarse, cuando la persona que se encontraba ahí, ingresó al lugar haciéndose ver.

—Hitomi —dijo Neji levemente sorprendido, al momento en que su hija se acercó hacia ellos, viéndolos sentados en el piso—, ¿desde qué momento estuviste ahí?

—Desde que "_Estupizashi_" te confesó sus celos. Vine para otra cosa, pero preferí escuchar escondida —sonrió burlona, viendo que su hermano se indignó de repente.

—¡Escuchaste mal todo, entonces, "_Hitonta_"! No son celos.

—Pues solo eres estúpido y sordo, supongo —notó que su hermano y su padre enarcaron una ceja, cada uno, esperando a que explique. Volvió a repetirse mentalmente lo sordo que es su hermano—. Dices que el abuelo Hiashi sólo me halaga a mí, pero siempre es a los dos, bobo. Nunca nos lo dice, mas mamá, papá, o nuestras tías nos cuentan las opiniones que tienen de nosotros. Bueno, hoy fue la primera vez que escuché de los labios del abuelo Hiashi, nuestro cumplido.

—Sólo tu cumplido, boba.

—Ya quisiera yo para burlarme —entornó sus ojos aún más fastidiada. Aunque, lo que más le fastidiaba, era tener que repetir un halago para su sordo hermano—. Te fuiste sin escuchar completo su cumplido, ridículo. Abuelo Hiashi dijo: _"Hitomi, tan lista y fuerte como tu padre. No hay duda de que serás una gran genio de élite como él… Tú y tu hermano. Hizashi también será grande, inteligente y fuerte. " —_Neji ya no evitó que su ceja se mueva imparable por ese tic nervioso. El actuar de su hijo, todas esas dudas de sí mismo y contra él, fue causado por una absurda confusión—. Ya me hiciste repetirlo, así que puedes morir en paz. Sordo.

Hizashi vio a su progenitor levantándose, con la molestia contenida, y ya no supo si reír o disculparse al ver su rostro. Supuso que reír era la mejor opción, y lo hizo estruendoso, ante la mirada indignada de su hermana y su padre, quien suspiró con intención de tranquilizarse. Seguía riéndose sin intención de parar, a sabiendas de que, tarde o temprano, ya se cansarían de escucharlo con todo el efecto de eco por lo vacío que era el dojo; pero encontró más motivos para seguir riendo: lo pésimo que actuó durante el día, creyendo que podría ser perfecto, cuando nadie lo es.

—¡Ya cállate, Hizashi! —gritó Hitomi, cansada de esa risa estridente—. Mejor párate y báñate rápido. Vine porque el abuelo Hiashi me mandó llamarte. Yo pensé que iría sola con él, pero regresé ya que me dijo que tú también estabas llamado.

—¿Has hecho esperar una hora a Hiashi-sama? —Neji vio escandalizado a su hija. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros, importándole nada; le echaría la culpa a su hermano.

El niño al lado de ambos, sólo pudo pensar algo: ¿Dónde les vio lo perfectos?

Hitomi es imperfecta como su padre. Su padre, también es imperfecto. Su madre, igual de imperfecta. Y Hizashi… pues la imperfección era propia en él.

Son tan imperfectos, que eran una familia _perfectamente_ feliz.

A todo eso, se le agregaría alguien igual de imperfecto en poco tiempo.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola~! Gracias por leer!

Ahora Hizashi tuvo su pedido protagonismo, más relación con Neji, aunque no estuvo tan tierno (?). De por qué su padre es más exigente con él, y menos duro con su hermana; preguntándose si es que tiene preferencia porque Hitomi es más parecida a él.

Oh, y los pequeños momentos de cuando los mellizos eran más pequeños, siempre haciendo sufrir un poco a sus padres; incluyendo el de cómo Hizashi se dio a conocer con su tío abuelo.

En fin, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado; al menos, compensar algo la espera ._.

Saludos! Cualquier opinión, crítica, déjenla en un review n.n

PD: Respondiendo a los lindos reviews sin cuenta que exijen el recuerdo de la pedida de mano, boda y luna de miel de Neji y Tenten, pues debo decirles que estará todo más adelante, menos la luna de miel (?), o ya veo qué hago. Faltan 2 capítulos más, y esto termina.


	13. One-Shot N 13

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**.**

**Padre, ¿por qué nos llamamos así?**

**.**

* * *

Tenten le extendió el dinero de su compra a la vendedora del puesto de ropa en el que estaba, sonriéndole por su amabilidad y siendo correspondida al instante. La mujer del negocio bajó su mirada unos instantes, clavándola justo en el vientre crecido de su clienta. Pocas veces podía ver a Hyuga Tenten comprando algunas cosas para el hogar en su tienda del mercado. Eso no se debía principalmente a su avanzado embarazo; si bien era una de las razones, no era la principal.

Conocía a Tenten desde que era una chiquilla, mas nunca llegó a ser una confidente o algo parecido. La veía poco desde hace varios años. Desde que se convirtió en jounin, cuando finalizó la guerra, hasta ser maestra de la Academia, luego ser instructora de tres genin y llegar a formar parte del Clan Hyuga. Sí, estaba bien enterada de todo, y no por ser chismosa o por preguntarle a fondo su vida a la joven, sino por lo que oía de _pura casualidad_. En fin, los otros motivos por los cuales veía poco a Tenten en su negocio, es por la falta de tiempo al ser maestra de un grupo de genin y, sencillamente, porque su ropa podía comprarla o mandarla hacer en otros lugares. Y es por eso que poco sabía del embarazo de su clienta más interesante. Solo tenía en claro que era su segundo embarazo, y no esperaba mellizos, como los que estaban a su lado en ese momento, ojeando otras prendas que se encontraban en el negocio.

Como ya se dijo, no era ninguna chismosa, era solo curiosidad. Curiosidad del embarazo de Hyuga Tenten, Maestra de Armas, jounin con alumnos a cargo (lo retomará en unos meses) y heroína de Guerra. No siempre se la veía andar en el mercado, así que tenía que aprovechar para tener un nuevo tema de conversación con sus amigas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene, Hyuga-san? —consultó dulcemente, señalando discreta el vientre de la otra mujer, que aún acomodaba sus bolsas de compra.

—Faltan dos semanas para que nazca.

—Oh, ¿mellizos? —Tenten rió esta vez, provocando más ansias en la vendedora.

—No. Al parecer, solo ellos dos fueron mi doble paquete —contestó burlona, señalando con el pulgar a sus dos hijos que estaban cerca de la puerta, hablando de algo.

—Ya veo… ¿Y tiene ya un nombre? Lo habrá conversado con su esposo, seguro.

—Uhm… —se tornó pensativa—. No, aún no. De hecho, ni lo conversé con mi esposo.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero si esa es una decisión tan importante! Digo, un heredero más a tan prestigiosa familia debe tener un nombre fijo. Escuché que todos los Hyuga…

La castaña volvió a sonreírle, sin ganas de interrumpir todo su parloteo; miró de reojo a sus niños nuevamente. _"Si supiera cómo les escogimos el nombre a _ellos_"_ pensó, rememorando aquel pasaje de su primer año de casada, cuando estaba embarazada de ocho meses con tres semanas y seguía sin ponerse de acuerdo con su esposo respecto a los nombres de sus mellizos.

**00000000**

_Dejó descuidadamente en la mesa el libro que le había entregado hace media hora su esposa, uno que se titulaba "Nombres y sus significados". Miró una vez más lo delgado que era, y lo poco convincente que le resultó cuando lo leyó, para después dirigir sus opalinos ojos a Tenten, negando dos veces con la cabeza._

—_No me gusta ninguno._

—_¡¿Qué?! ¡Neji, hay bonitos nombres! Seguro que no leíste todos… —exclamó enojada la embarazada mujer, tomando el libro de nuevo—. No lo compré por las puras, Hyuga._

—_Simplemente no me llaman la atención. Ese libro lo adquieren muchas parejas, es común._

—_Sí, pero te quita de un apuro. Shizune me dijo que en cualquier momento nacerán nuestros hijos, ¡debemos estar preparados! ¿Qué nombres pondrás cuando te den el registro?_

—_Estoy seguro que se nos ocurrirá algo._

—_¿Ah, sí? No —frunció la nariz, abriendo una página al azar del libro. Clavó su uña en uno, sonriendo cuando terminó de leerlo—. Takeru para el niño, Hikari para la niña._

—_No._

—_Hideki, Hotaru._

—_No._

—_Mamoru, Makoto._

—_Menos._

—_Tien, Yue._

—_Peor._

—_Tien me gusta —objetó sonriente. Él negó con la cabeza._

—_Me parece poco apropiado y de mal gusto._

—_Así se llamaba mi papá, idiota. _

_Al verla ponerse de pie y arrojar el libro, supo que metió las dos patas. Maldijo mentalmente a su memoria, por no recordar el nombre del difunto padre de su esposa. Y más aún, maldijo el hecho de que Tenten esté más que sensible, por lo que no le volvería a dirigir la palabra durante todo el día y, probablemente, se iría donde Hinata a contarle lo idiota que se comportó con ella, como para provocarle el llanto. Ya se imaginaba teniendo una charla sobre el embarazo y la susceptibilidad con su prima._

_Antes de llegar a mayores, prefirió disculparse de una vez, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde suponía que estaría Tenten. Llegó ahí, y se sorprendió de no encontrarla dentro. La llamó un par de veces, mas lo único que oyó fueron unos ruidos de cajas provenientes de otra habitación más lejana, justo la que estaba al final del pasillo y la que utilizaban de almacén. Caminó hacia allá, encontrando la puerta abierta y a Tenten sentada en una banca, con una caja de madera encima de sus piernas y rebuscando en su interior._

—_Oye, Hyuga, ¿dónde guardaste las fotografías de tus padres? Aquí no es… —calló abruptamente. Encontró lo que buscaba—. ¡Aquí están! Un poco más y haces un jutsu de llave._

—_¿Qué…? _

_El hombre se acercó a ella, encorvándose para estar a su altura; pensaba que era alguna foto de su padre, pero le sorprendió que no fuese de él. En la fotografía, aparecía una bella dama ataviada con un kimono floreado, de cabellos largos y castaños oscuros, de piel tan blanca como la suya, ojos opales como distintivo de su Clan y el sello que portaban todos los pertenecientes al Bōke en la frente. Tenía una sonrisa ladeada y amigable pintada en los labios, mientras que con una de sus manos sujetaba una orquídea. Neji la reconoció al instante: era su madre._

—_¿Cómo me habías dicho que se llamaba? Himeko, Hitomiko… —pensó unos segundos más—, ¡Hitomi!_

—_Hinako —corrigió sereno, irguiéndose a la vez._

—_Te pareces mucho a ella. Demasiado —susurró, y notó la mirada de obviedad de su esposo—. Sí, sí, es porque eres su hijo. En fin, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?_

—_Sí. Quieres que nuestra hija se llame Hinako._

—_¡Sí!_

—_No —Tenten le preguntó por qué, molesta—. Preferiría que no, es solo eso._

—_Bueno —suspiró, sabiendo que él no quería decir más—. ¿Y nuestro hijo puede llamarse Hizashi?_

"_Ya te pesqué" pensó ella triunfante al verlo entreabrir los labios tres veces seguidas, sin saber qué decir. Le sonrió afable, animándolo a decirle lo que estaba pensando._

—_No… —soltó, casi en un suspiro—. No quise que llevara el nombre de tu padre, sería injusto._

—_Claro que no, Neji. A mí me gusta, a ti también; no habría mejor decisión que esa. Y nada de peros… —advirtió cuando él quiso objetar—. ¿O acaso no te gusta? Yo sé que sí. Si quieres, para ser "justos", puedes dejarme darle nombre a nuestra hija._

—_¿Y qué estás pensando? —preguntó de inmediato, enarcando una ceja._

—_Hitomi. Así pensé que se llamaba tu mamá, lo grité. A mí me gusta —levantó su mirada, expectante—. ¿A ti?_

—_Hizashi, Hitomi… —lo repitió un par de veces más, aburriendo un poco a la castaña, pero se detuvo para dar el veredicto final—. Sí, me parecen adecuados._

—_¡Al fin! —exclamó alegre. Volvió a rebuscar algo en la caja, cogiendo otro recuadro, esta vez de su difunto suegro al lado de su suegra. Los miró brevemente con una sonrisa, ante la mirada interrogante de su esposo—. ¡Gracias!_

_Neji negó con la cabeza: Tenten no tenía remedio. Aun así, también se sentía aliviado de que, después de tantos meses, hayan decidido los nombres de sus hijos. Eso, sin saber que al día siguiente nacerían sus mellizos._

**00000000**

Soltó una honda exhalación, antes de volver a sonreírle a la tendera, quien ya había terminado de hablar. En determinado momento, quiso reír con algo que había dicho ella, pues tal parece que vivía engañada respecto a los embarazos en el Clan Hyuga, como si fuese algo diferente al embarazo de cualquier otra mujer. Prefería no contarle más detalles de su vida en pareja o aclararle algo siquiera a una de esas mujeres que parlotean de la vida de los demás.

—Pues eso fue lo último que pensé cuando los tuve a ellos. Gracias por todo, Haruka-san —tomó su paquete de nuevo, girando sobre sus talones en dirección a sus hijos—. Nos vamos, niños.

Apenas oyeron el llamado, los hermanos se acercaron a su madre, posicionándose uno a cada lado e inclinaron la cabeza hacia la mujer de la tienda, a manera de despedida. Una vez fuera del lugar, no tardaron en preguntarle a su madre qué tanto hablaba y pedirle las bolsas que ella estuvo cargando antes y después de entrar a esa tienda de ropa. Tenían presente lo que les había dicho su tía Ino sobre no cargar tanto peso en el embarazo.

—Haruka-san me consultó si su hermano ya tiene nombre.

—¿Y ya lo tiene? —preguntó Hizashi.

—¿Ustedes qué creen?

—Que papá y tú no nos lo quieren decir… —contestó Hitomi, recibiendo el apoyo de su hermano. Tenten se rió con esa respuesta.

—Pues no, su hermano aún no tiene nombre. Y, si lo tuviera, ustedes hubiesen sido los primeros en saberlo.

—¿Y por qué no le eligen un nombre y ya?

—Porque no es tan fácil, Hizashi. Bueno, no es fácil llegar a un acuerdo con tu padre en esas cosas… —recordó cómo solía comportarse Neji al momento de escuchar todos los nombres, y no pudo contener una risa—. Pueden preguntarle a él si miento, por si siguen dudando.

Hitomi miró a su mayor, sonriéndole perversa. Él, en cambio, rió suavemente, para después mirar por una abertura, lo que contenía la bolsa de papel grisáceo que cargaba.

—¿Estás segura que le gustará a papá lo que compramos, mamá? —la pequeña Hyuga que cargaba cajas pequeñas, supo que su hermano estaba cambiando de tema porque algo tramaba.

—Supongo que sí. Además, es por su cumpleaños, que agradezca el gesto, al menos…

—También pienso que sí le gustará a papá… es de los colores que le gustan —sonrió Hitomi, confiando en el regalo que ella había propuesto, y que terminó siendo el elegido—. Tía Hanabi nos dijo, al bobo y a mí, que papá está haciéndose viejo y que debíamos comprarle un bastón… qué exagerada es.

Hizashi casi suelta la bolsa de regalo por soltar una carcajada al recordar ese momento, y Tenten tuvo que detenerse y cubrirse la boca para reírse con menos exageración. La niña negó con la cabeza, mirándolos con desaprobación.

—¡No se rían! ¡Mamá! —Hitomi siguió con la mirada a unas personas que pasaban y hablaban en susurros sobre lo ruidosos que eran madre e hijo—. La gente está mirando raro.

—Ay, Hitomi, ya me acostumbré gracias a Gai-sensei y Lee —contestó Tenten, controlando su risa. Hizashi también tuvo que tranquilizarse—. Bueno, sigamos. Supongo que también debo sentirme burlada por Hanabi, pues tengo la misma edad de Neji.

—¿Cuántos años? —preguntó Hizashi, cuando volvieron a retomar su recorrido. Hitomi enarcó una ceja, al igual que su madre—. ¿Qué? Me olvidé.

—Esas cosas no se olvidan, tonto. Papá cumplirá veintinueve años mañana, y mamá ya los tiene cumplidos.

—¡¿Y por qué tienes que decirme tonto, tonta?!

Tenten sonrió divertida, escuchando la nueva discusión que tenían sus hijos. Frunció un poco la nariz cuando sintió un aguijonazo a la altura de la cadera, por lo que se tocó el vientre. Trató de ignorar ese dolor, preguntándose cómo se comportarían sus mellizos con su hermano menor.

**00000000**

Para Neji no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que sus hijos decidieran entrar a sus respectivas habitaciones por la ventana, y no por la puerta, siguiendo a su madre, quien trataba de actuar de lo más normal. Sin embargo, él ya sabía que tramaban algo, como todos los dos de julio de cada año. Así que cuando su esposa se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, no le preguntó a dónde se había ido con sus dos pequeños.

—¿Sabes? Extraño entrenar a mi equipo —comentó Tenten, abriendo el tema de conversación—. Cuando estaba comprando, los vi con Lee… y recordé que en unos meses serán los exámenes chūnin. Me pregunto si ellos lo intentarán.

—Si no estás a su lado, dudo que quieran inscribirse.

—¿Tú crees? Porque Kojirō es tan arrogante como tú de niño y, de seguro, está ansioso por ser chūnin —Neji frunció el ceño, por ser comparado por enésima vez con ese niño—. Y estoy segura que Musashi lo seguiría en todo, ella es bastante unida a él y lo entiende. Eso sin contar con lo competitivo que es Sango, y querrá retar a Kojirō.

—Si no te tomaran en cuenta, no vendrían a visitarte cada vez que pueden, Tenten.

—Entonces, ¿crees que ellos esperarían a que los vuelva a entrenar?

—¿Tú los ves preparados?

—Sí. Kojirō no es el mejor de su generación por nada, sus genjutsu son demasiado buenos; Musashi es tan rápida y tiene un buenísimo taijutsu; y Sango no se queda atrás, es bastante fuerte y hábil con los jutsus.

—Si es así, será decisión de ellos inscribirse o no. Contigo o sin ti, confiando en que no te sentirías mal con su decisión.

—Eso ya lo sé, se los hago saber. Solo que… —el Hyuga suspiró, viendo cómo ella empezaba a sorber su nariz y apretar los ojos, señales de estar a punto de llorar—. Ay, condenado embarazo que me sensibiliza a mil. Parezco Gai-sensei. Disculpa.

Dicho eso, la castaña se dirigió a su habitación; lo más seguro, a llorar un rato. Neji sabía que, en esos momentos, tenía que dejarla sola. Quizás más tarde o en esos días, buscaría a los alumnos de Tenten para hablar con sobre lo que le preocupa a ella respecto a los exámenes. Tenía que admitir lo mucho que se encariñó con sus alumnos, y era verdad lo de su parecido con Gai-sensei, pues también los quería como a tres hijos más. Quería seguir entrenándolos para que así se conviertan en chūnin, y con eso no quería dar a entender que Lee hacía un mal trabajo como suplente; todo lo contrario, estaba haciéndolo muy bien, aunque Tenten le haya pedido primero a su esposo que la reemplace, algo imposible, ya que él no tenía el título de maestro, sino de ANBU. En fin, todo era por el simple hecho de querer ser ella, quien los acompañe y sea su guía para los exámenes, aprueben o no aprueben.

Sí, Neji lo entendía. Nunca se le había ocurrido ser jounin encargado de tres genin por algún extraño motivo, pero comprendía a su esposa. Es más, también le había cogido algo de aprecio a esos chiquillos, en especial a Musashi, quien le hacía recordar a Tenten, aunque nunca lo dijera.

—¿Padre?

Antes de ponerse de pie e ir a hacerles una visita a los genin de Tenten, escuchó el llamado unísono de sus mellizos, quienes se habían sentado también al lado de la mesa baja. Inclusive, llegó a percibir el agradable olor del té que había traído Hitomi en una bandeja, junto a tres tazas vacías. Arrodillados cada uno en su respectivo lugar de la mesa, con té humeante por servir, siendo ya las seis de la tarde, significaban una larga conversación de algún tema en particular.

—Creí que no llegaron a casa. No los vi entrar con su madre —mintió, pues él sabía por dónde habían entrado y cargando qué cosa.

—Pasamos por la puerta trasera, padre. Pusimos una cerámica que mamá compró de adorno —explicó sonriente Hizashi, sonando de lo más sincero. Cualquier podría creerle, menos alguien que lo conozca bastante bien o, en este caso, alguien que lo haya visto entrar por otro lugar. A Neji a veces le sorprendía la determinación con la que habla Hizashi al momento de mentir, conducta que no pudo heredar de su madre, pues ella se pone extraña y nerviosa cuando miente, y tampoco pudo heredarla de su padre, ya que él de por sí no miente.

—Exacto, por la puerta… de atrás —cuando Hitomi tartamudea ligeramente o se pone nerviosa, miente. Eso había heredado de su madre. Su hermano la miró mal, como queriéndole decir que no le arruine el plan. Ella siguió sirviendo el té que preparó, ya más segura y sin temblar.

—Bien. ¿De qué querían hablar? —preguntó, estirando su brazo hacia una de las tazas que su hija había dejado en el centro de la mesa para todos.

—Mamá nos dijo que nuestro hermano aún no tiene elegido un nombre. ¿Es eso verdad? —comentó Hizashi.

—Sí. Todavía no llegamos a un consenso; cuando elijamos uno, lo sabrán.

—También nos dijo que tardaron con nuestros nombres… —continuó Hitomi—. Padre, ¿por qué nos llamamos así?

Neji dejó de beber el té y dejó su taza sobre la mesa. Enarcó ligeramente una ceja, antes de hablar.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntaron a su madre?

—Ella nos dijo que te lo preguntáramos a ti —ambos sonrieron inocentes. Su padre suspiró.

—Pensé que era evidente, al menos en tu caso, Hizashi.

—Sí, sí, sé que mi abuelo se llamó Hizashi, pero, ¿por qué llevo el nombre de mi abuelo _paterno_?

—Ninguna de las abuelas se llamó Hitomi, papá.

—Fue solo elección y el hecho de que a ambos nos gustara el nombre Hizashi, además de ser significativo para mí —explicó de manera pausada, casi susurrando las últimas palabras, y dando un sorbo más a su té—. Ibas a llamarte como tu abuela también, Hitomi, pero nos decidimos por uno que se acercaba y que tanto a tu madre como a mí nos parezca adecuado. Listo.

—Lo contaste aburrido, papá, lo imaginé de otra forma —se quejó su hijo.

—¿Cómo se llamaba mi otro abuelo? ¿Y cómo me iba a llamar?

—Tenten quería que Hizashi se llame Tien, y que tú te llames Hinako. Luego los cambiamos.

Los mellizos se miraron por unos segundos, sin pensar nada en concreto sobre esos nombres. Neji estaba seguro que fue correcto omitir algunos detalles sobre lo que había pasado.

—Igual me hubiese quedado bien el nombre Tien… —Hitomi entornó los ojos por lo que dijo su hermano, ella ni se imaginaba llamarse de otra forma—. Papá, ¿y si nuestro hermano se llama Tien?

—No —sentenció y, con una mirada, evitó que Hizashi volviese a insistir.

—Si ustedes eligieron nuestros nombres… ¿nosotros no podemos ayudar en el nombre de nuestro hermano, papá? —preguntó la niña, y su mayor asintió fervientemente a lo que dijo.

Eso le recordaba a cuando Naruto quiso aconsejarle nombres para sus mellizos hace años, a lo que él le había contestado que les escoja los nombres _a sus propios hijos_. Eso no le podría decir a los suyos. Primero, porque ellos no son Naruto, y segundo, porque no quiere llegar a la conversación de que, en algún futuro _muy, muy, muy lejano_ ellos tendrán que procrear y convertirlo en abuelo. Además, sería un tanto egoísta, hasta para él, excluirlos de esa decisión, cuando ellos ya son bastante conscientes de la llegada de su hermano.

—De acuerdo. Pero que no sea Tien o nombre conseguido en manuales de parejas —accedió a la petición, oyendo el _"Gracias, padre"_ que le dijeron.

—Prometemos que será un buen nombre y que estará listo antes de que él nazca —hablaba Hitomi mientras recogía rápidamente las tazas de su hermano y de ella.

—Y que no le diremos a mamá que no quieres que se llame como su papá, por segunda vez.

Lo dejaron ahí, solo en la mesa, aún con la taza en la mano. _"Pero dijeron que solo ayudarían, no que escogerían"_ pensó.

**00000000**

Se supone que debió estar dormida desde hace dos horas y lo único que estaba haciendo era arrugar los ojos, acomodarse en la cama, ir al baño varias veces y sentir calambres en la espalda y pelvis. Miró el reloj de nuevo, y ahora marcaba la medianoche. Ni siquiera había comido tan bien durante la cena, argumentando que el almuerzo le sentó pesado y no tenía mucha hambre, cosa que preocupó a su esposo momentáneamente, pues ella se encargó de tranquilizarlo con banales explicaciones. Se podría decir que desde ese momento Neji empezó a observarla más y hablarle menos.

Y ahora, sencillamente, no podía dormir. Un calambre más, seguido por varios aguijonazos, casi le provoca un grito. Trató de acompasar su respiración, pero estaba sudando un poco y le dolía mucho. No tenía sentido. Le faltaba una semana más para que su bebé nazca.

_Una semana más._

Eso no era nada. Shizune le había dicho que ya en cualquier momento se le iba a romper la fuente, e Ino acotó que no se tenía que asustar, pues su embarazo era el de un Hyuga, y esos eran especiales por la cantidad de chakra necesario para el desarrollo del bebé, por lo que no tendría que estar "aguantando" y acudir inmediatamente al hospital o llamar a las parteras del Clan apenas sienta demasiados dolores. _Qué tonta_. Se maldijo interiormente por no darse cuenta antes, aun cuando estaba sintiendo eso durante casi todo el día y ya había expulsado el tapón hace dos días. Solo faltaba que…

—Tenten, ¿qué…?

—Neji… se rompió la bolsa…

Lo siguiente que vio fue a su esposo colocándose la yukata y cogiendo la bolsa que ella tenía preparada hace un mes en menos de medio minuto, para así ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Debía admitir que estaba más calmado que en su primer parto, aunque empezaba a temblar su mano ligeramente al sujetarla con delicadeza y activó su byakugan _por accidente_ (lo que él quería era ver a su hijo). Tenten tuvo que hacerle acordar que le avise a sus mellizos y a Hinata. Por suerte para él, Hitomi se había despertado al oír ruidos y, al verlos, no dudó en gritarle a su hermano que salga, pues irían al hospital.

—Papá, mamá está pálida… ¿es normal? —apenas y pudo escuchar bien lo que dijo su hija cuando se acercó.

—¿Tenten?

—Llama a… Hinata —la castaña cada vez sentía más dolores, y solo apretaba el hombro de su esposo a manera de sujetarse, pues sentía que quería caerse. Neji le indicó a su hijo que fuese por su tía, y a Hitomi le dio la bolsa que estaba cargando. Tenten apretó sus ojos, sin poder soportar la presión en su pelvis—. Y llévenme a…

Terminó murmurando lo que iba a decir, sin ser escuchada por su esposo e hija.

—¿Mamá?

—¡Que me lleven al hospital, maldita sea…! ¡Muévete, idiota!

El Hyuga cargó a su esposa rápidamente, dirigiéndose al hospital, siendo seguido por su hija. Se pudo quejar del lenguaje de su esposa, pero esta vez, ella sí tuvo motivos para alterarse.

**00000000**

Hinata miró nerviosa a su primo. Estaba segura que él se comportó exactamente igual en el nacimiento de sus mellizos: caminando de un lado a otro, cruzado de brazos, y deteniéndose de rato en rato para recostarse en la pared; todo en ese rincón frente a la puerta de la sala de urgencias. Sabía que nadie debería interrumpirle o hablarle en ese momento, o terminaría pasándole lo mismo que a Lee aquella vez. Este último (quien había llegado hace poco) ahora permanecía bastante alejado de su amigo, acompañándolo con los nervios y desahogándose de su particular manera, que era hablar y hablar con su maestro.

Al lado de la Hyuga, se encontraba su esposo, el hokage de Konoha, con los ojos cerrados tratando de recuperar un poco su sueño interrumpido, algo que no lograba conseguir por algunos gritos que se oían desde la sala. Y, mirándolo desaprobatoriamente cada tres minutos, se encontraba Hanabi, quien trataba de aparentar estar tranquila y sin sueño con los brazos cruzados. Por otro lado, lo que sí le preocupaba un poco a Hinata, era el hecho de ver a sus dos sobrinos recostados en la pared, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y sin ánimos de hablar con alguien; ella ya lo había intentado, así como su hermana, Lee y Gai-sensei. Todos, menos Neji.

Suspiró, mirándolo de nuevo: ahora estaba recostado en la pared. Tenía que comprender que él no tenía cabeza para nada más en esos momentos y que está nervioso, como cualquiera, mas no podía estar descuidando a sus hijos o dejándolos solos en ese momento. Tranquilizarlos, al menos; explicarles que los gritos de su madre eran normales dadas las circunstancias, que la demora también lo era, y que pronto estarían con su hermano en brazos.

—Hinata —dejó de buscar las palabras indicadas para decirle su opinión a su nervioso primo, cuando oyó a Hanabi llamándola—, intenta acercarte una vez más a Hizashi y Hitomi.

—Están ignorándonos a todos, incluso a Lee. Lo peor es que tampoco se hablan entre ellos —se mordió el labio, aún preocupada. Cada mellizo miraba a otra dirección, apenas separados por unos centímetros.

—Bueno, pero siempre te han hecho más caso a ti… si te ignoran una vez, insiste —la menos bufó cuando la vio negar con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no trajiste a Boruto o Himawari?

—Estaban durmiendo, sería cruel despertarlos a esta hora.

—Fuiste cruel conmigo, Hinata-chan…

Las dos hermanas se giraron hacia el rubio, quien intervino, sonando adormilado y estaba frotándose los ojos. Su esposa le sonrió apenada, gesto que él contestó con un bostezo, mientras veía el reloj en la pared del frente. Sus azules ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Es la una de la madrugada. Ya es tres de julio… —Hanabi enarcó una ceja, sin comprender—. Es cumpleaños de Neji, ¿no lo vamos a saludar?

—Creo que no es el momento más oportuno, Naruto-kun.

Hinata señaló discretamente al cumpleañero, quien volvió a caminar de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados. El Uzumaki entendió al instante, soltando una risa nerviosa; se excusó con su esposa y su cuñada, y se dirigió donde estaban Lee y Gai, metiéndose en la conversación de ellos para así no dormirse de nuevo en la banca. Parecía que hablaban de los mellizos, pues los miraron de reojo por un breve instante, antes de volver a hablar en susurros. Los tres hombres también habían intentado acercarse a los niños, sin conseguir siquiera una mirada.

La azabache estaba por comentarle algo a su hermana sobre sus sobrinos, cuando vio a dos personas más, llegando hacia ellos: una rubia agitada por su avanzado embarazo, saludando apresurada a todos los presentes, acompañada por su esposo, quien bostezaba sin descaro. Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar e interrumpir el tenso ambiente, poniéndose en frente de su amigo y, con eso, evitándole también el paso a la esposa de éste, pero ella lo quitó de su camino inmediatamente con un empujón, acercándose a Hinata.

—¿Cómo está Tenten? ¿Hace cuánto que están aquí? —preguntó Temari, algo preocupada.

—Ya va casi una hora dentro con Tsunade-sama, Shizune, Ino, Sakura y unas matronas Hyuga. Sabes que… los partos de un Hyuga son complicados.

—Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente —relajó los hombros, sintiéndose más tranquila al no oír alguna mala noticia. Centró su mirada en el esposo de su mejor amiga y los hijos de ésta—. Interesante. La misma forma de demostrar sus nervios.

—Pues… Hizashi y Hitomi no han reaccionado de forma violenta o grosera —comentó Hanabi—. Ignoran a todos, y creo que ellos están más asustados.

—Si nadie les está explicando nada, es algo obvio. Qué se cree ese Hyuga para no estar con sus niños, es el indicado —cruzó sus brazos, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Hablaré con él.

Estaba a punto de caminar hacia ahí, mas fue retenida por las dos hermanas, cada una sujetando uno de sus brazos, negando con la cabeza. Temari enarcó una ceja, y la mayor le recordó lo que había pasado hace ocho años cuando alguien trató de hablar con su primo. La rubia le contestó que sí lo recordaba bastante bien, pero que no le interesaba y, soltándose del agarre, se fue a donde estaban sus sobrinos. Una vez que estuvo frente a ellos, les sonrió, encorvándose un poco y saludándolos, sin obtener respuesta; ni siquiera de su engreída. Trató de agarrarles charla una vez más, preguntándoles si tenían frío o hambre. Giró su cabeza hacia los tres tipos que estaban ahora en compañía de Shikamaru, y ellos mostraron un gesto de preocupación. Suspiró hondamente, les dio una caricia ligera en la cabeza y se dirigió a la persona que, suponía, solucionaría eso.

Quiso reírse un poco, al menos sonreír burlona, porque ver a Hyuga Neji actuando como lo hizo hace ocho años, era divertido. Cuando nacieron sus sobrinos ella sí se rió de buena gana con la prima menor de él, y lo había hecho con Tenten después de contárselo. Igual lo hizo con Naruto y Lee (una vez recuperado), pero esas carcajadas no habían durado mucho ya que el burlado se había aparecido. Sí, definitivamente, quería reírse. Pero no lo haría si está viéndolo actuar como el mismo padre inexperto de hace ocho años, dejando a sus niños a la deriva y con nervios. _"Mantén la calma, Temari. Por tus sobrinos. Por Tenten que está adentro"_ se decía, mientras sus puños empezaban a cerrarse y casi, _casi_, podía ver a su esposo acercándosele para evitar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No iba a arrepentirse de gritarle al marido de su mejor amiga, de todas formas; él no era su amigo y, si se ponía a analizar la situación, seguía sin agradarle un poco por algunas conductas suyas, aunque sí tenían un trato cordial e, incluso, sostuvo algunas veces una buena conversación. Ojalá no le obligue a abofetearlo, de eso sí podría arrepentirse, en caso de que Tenten se disguste.

—Neji —habló fuerte y claro, acercándose al susodicho. Logró su cometido, él dejó de caminar de un lado a otro, pero no le devolvió la mirada; la tenía clavada en el piso—, disculpa la interrupción a tu ridículo desfogue de nervios, pero tienes dos hijos más nerviosos que tú y sin ánimo de escuchar a nadie, por atender. Estoy segura que a Tenten no le agradaría saber que los dejaste solos todo este tiempo. Además, si eres un buen padre, te atreverías a comerte tu temor y hablarles bonito a tus niños; calmarlos. Hace rato debiste hacerlo.

Exhaló, más tranquila al terminar de soltar todo lo que le iba a decir, aun cuando escuchaba atrás de ella cómo la llamaba Shikamaru. Siguió mirándolo, sin intención de irse hasta recibir una respuesta, y creyó que lo logró cuando el Hyuga se atrevió a devolverle la mirada después de estar pensándolo un largo rato. Volvió a escuchar a su esposo llamándola un par de veces, pero se concentró en los serios ojos blancos del hombre que tenía en frente. Pensó que debía preparar algunos insultos para hacerle entender a la mala, pues esperó que le contestara un _"No te metas en mis asuntos, Nara"_ o un _"No vuelvas a decirme qué hacer, Nara"_, mas le sorprendió que no fuese necesario: Neji volvió a mirarla, antes de aclarar su garganta y encaminarse en dirección a sus mellizos. Ni una sola palabra.

"_Sigue pareciéndome un tipo raro"_ pensó, sonriendo arrogante. Tenía algo más de lo cual reírse con Tenten ahora: los cambios abruptos de Hyuga Neji. Giró sobre sus talones, acercándose al grupo conformado por las dos hermanas Hyuga, Naruto, su esposo y los dos hombres de mallas verdes, quienes la miraban expectantes.

—Una hora y no lograron nada. ¿Eso no podían hacer? —habló, negando la cabeza indignada. Solo Shikamaru le sonrió.

En ese momento, los demás giraron la cabeza a donde se encontraban los tres Hyuga, justo a unos centímetros de la puerta de la sala de urgencias.

Estando frente a sus niños, Neji agradeció mentalmente no ser ignorado por ellos, pues apenas lo vieron acercarse un poco, no dudaron en levantar la cabeza. Le restaron el trabajo de hacerlos hablar, justo lo que nunca había sido su fuerte. Tenía que admitir que Temari había tenido razón en que ellos parecían tener miedo; no le hablaron, a pesar que sí le estaban prestando atención, expectantes a que le informe algo sobre Tenten, seguramente. Y él no les decía nada. En esa situación, pudo haber sido una buena opción no haberlos despertado, para que así estuviesen dormidos en casa, cuidados por Hanabi (se lo habría pedido), y no asustados por su madre, gracias a los gritos y maldiciones que ésta había gritado desde que llegaron. No obstante, eso ya no era opción: estaban ahí con él, y asustados, como cualquier niño que no sabe lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser un parto. De hecho, inclusive, la primera vez que Tenten estuvo en labor de parto, él también llegó a asustarse _un poco_.

Suspiró disimuladamente, acercándose más y acomodándose para que los demás presentes no puedan verlo hablar con sus pequeños, como los chismosos y entrometidos que eran; aun así, tenía que tomar en cuenta la preocupación que tuvieron por sus hijos y la manera que la esposa de Nara usó para hacerlo reaccionar, por más que eso le haya parecido sin sutileza y con demasiadas ironías para su gusto. Aclaró su garganta, tomando aire, sin saber cómo iniciar una explicación sobre la situación. Lo peor era que, en esa posición cerca a la puerta, se podían oír algunas conversaciones e indicaciones que estaban dándose en la sala; podía escuchar a Tenten exigiendo que le saquen de una vez a su hijo, y a Shizune diciendo que faltaba dilatación.

Eso complicaba más las cosas. Pasó saliva cuando unos jadeos más se escucharon junto al pedido de que le inyecten algún acelerador o algo, y un fuerte _"Tranquilícese, señora"_ de alguna de las parteras Hyuga.

—Mejor nos cambiamos de lugar —propuso a sus hijos.

—¿Por qué mamá demora tanto? —preguntó Hitomi, señalando la puerta.

—Porque aún no sale su hermano.

—¿Eso hace que grite tanto? Parece que le duele mucho… —comentó Hizashi.

—Sí, pero es normal. Ahora movámonos de aquí.

Estuvo a punto de irse a otro lado, seguido por sus mellizos, cuando la puerta de abrió y de ella salió Tsunade, acompañada de Sakura. Inmediatamente, el resto de familiares y amigos se acercaron a las dos mujeres.

—¿Pasó algo? —Neji fue quien habló, acercándose más a la anterior hokage.

—No es tan grave como la vez anterior donde se presentaron todas las complicaciones de embarazo múltiple, pero sí es algo riesgoso. Sucede que la posición del bebé no es la adecuada; Shizune me comentó que así estuvo hace unos meses, mas no se acomodó. Se puede enredar con el cordón y… —pasó saliva, antes de continuar—, morir él o ella. Tendremos que intervenir inmediatamente, Ino está haciendo un procedimiento para acelerar la dilatación y que no pase más tiempo. Por suerte, vinieron con las parteras Hyuga, fue muy inteligente —miró a Hinata, quien había llegado con ellas. La mujer asintió; presentía que algo iba a pasar, como la vez anterior—. Así que… lamento que de nuevo pasen por esto, sabes lo complicado que es un parto Hyuga —ésta vez, sus ojos ámbar se fijaron en el esposo de la paciente, y le sonrió con pesar.

—Podemos tardar mucho o poco, guarden la calma —continuó Sakura, mirando a todos en general. Su maestra le dio una señal, y ambas mujeres ingresaron nuevamente a la sala.

Los dejaron a todos en silencio y, a pesar de la tranquilidad y esperanzas que dio Tsunade, no evitaron sentir temor. Lee fue el primero en hablarse a sí mismo, reafirmándose que su mejor amiga iba a salir en cualquier momento con su bebé, diciendo que nada pasó; Gai-sensei asintió a su idea un tanto exagerada, por lo que optó por estar más serio. A Naruto se le había quitado el sueño de golpe, y se mordió el labio inferior, mirando a Shikamaru para oír su opinión, la cual nunca llegó, salvo una negación con la cabeza. Hanabi bufó cruzándose de brazos, pensando en lo mal que ha de sentirse su cuñada, así que tendría que alegrarla cuando salga de ésta, _otra vez_. Temari actuó igual que la Hyuga menor, solo que su rostro sí mostró preocupación detrás de ese gesto serio, deseando que sea pronto y que no pase algo malo; confiaba en lo fuerte que es su amiga. Hinata, por otro lado, miró preocupada a su primo una vez más, temiendo por su reacción.

Neji enterró los dedos en su cabello, exhalando profundamente. _No de nuevo_. Era la segunda vez en toda su vida que oía las mismas malditas palabras de Tsunade y todo se resumía a _"complicación por ser el parto de un Hyuga"_. Tenten soportaba el dolor, pero a él también le dolía y aterrorizaba toda la situación. Si bien ella salió bien la primera vez, siendo un embarazo múltiple, eso no iba a hacer que se tranquilice. Cualquier cosa podía pasar, era imposible estar confiándose. Hasta su prima adivinó que algo podría complicarse, trayendo a las matronas Hyuga, y él pensó, también lo pensó Tenten, que no habría nada riesgoso en ese parto.

—Tranquilo, Neji-niisan —escuchó el murmullo de Hinata a su lado, tocándole el brazo y brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Verás que podrás ver en poco tiempo a tu hijo y a Tenten…

Un grito, más fuerte que los anteriores, provino de la sala. Fue suficiente para que la tranquilidad que Hinata quiso transmitirle, desapareciera.

—¿Papá? —Neji agachó la mirada, encontrándose con las de sus hijos. Si antes estaban asustados, podía asegurar que iban a llorar en cualquier momento—. ¿Mamá… puede morir?

—Sí —además de las miradas atemorizadas de ellos, sintió a su alrededor las miradas de sus amigos—, pero no… no ahora —no tenía ganas de hablar, mucho menos resistir tanta presión. A la preocupación por su esposa, se le sumaba eso. Miró a su prima, en búsqueda de ayuda, y ella no hizo más que alargar los labios, dando a entender que no podría hacerlo—. Bueno, cuando ustedes nacieron, estuvo en riesgo mayor; casi muere. Si no pasó nada en ese entonces, hay menos posibilidades ahora.

Escuchó el sonido de alguien golpeándose, viró la cabeza, y la mano de Temari seguía puesta en su frente, con un gesto de frustración. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué hizo mal y, lo peor que pudo hacer en ese momento, fue mirar a Lee, quien solo negaba con la cabeza, a la par de Gai-sensei y Naruto; eso solo llegó a molestarlo más. La pregunta siguió dando vueltas en su cabeza; la última opción fue mirar a Hanabi, pero ésta bufó hacia arriba, provocando que su flequillo se levante graciosamente. Si ella estaba así, no quiso pensar en cómo lo miraría Hinata. Terminó siendo Shikamaru la persona que, con mover sus aburridos ojos hacia abajo, le indicó que viera cómo dejó a sus hijos con esa explicación.

Neji agachó su cabeza rápidamente, encontrándose con los rostros enrojecidos, los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados de los cuales salían lágrimas, de sus mellizos. _Maldición_. Hitomi era la que lloraba haciendo más ruido, soltando hipidos y cubriéndose a cada rato el rostro, sin conseguir aminorar su llanto. Hizashi tenía un furioso temblor en los labios, sin emitir casi ningún ruido exagerado, solo sollozos; quizás por contener eso, tenía el rostro más rojo que el de su hermana. El Hyuga volvió a sujetarse el cabello, desesperándose porque lo que oía no eran los gritos normales de Tenten (habían cesado hace un rato), sino el llanto de sus hijos.

—Alguien sujéteme o golpeo al idiota —advirtió Temari, fulminando a Neji con sus ojos aguamarina. Éste ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarla.

—Mejor nos alejamos un poco —sugirió Shikamaru al grupo, que seguía escuchando el llanto de los niños—. Vámonos. Andando, mujer problemática.

Empezaron a caminar moviéndose del lugar, yéndose al otro extremo del pasillo, considerando que sobraban en el asunto; Neji tenía que solucionarlo a solas. Excepto una rubia que no se iba a ir hasta dejarle en claro unas cuantas cosas a cierta persona.

—¡Yo lo mato si no arregla nada! ¡Y Tenten lo sabrá!

—¡Temari-san! —exclamó Hinata, agarrándole los hombros a la mujer y llevándosela, mirando hacia atrás un momento para comprobar si su primo lo oyó. El Nara solo suspiró cansinamente, siguiéndolas, y oyendo la risa de Naruto.

Los niños seguían llorando, esta vez sin espectadores, y Neji quiso comprobarlo, sin considerar que esa cortísima distancia les brindó un poco de privacidad. _"Al menos no escucharán"_ se dijo, aclarando la garganta. La última vez que consoló a sus hijos fue hace meses, cuando les comunicó que tendrían un hermano, pero aquella vez no lloraron. Y, para él, ese llanto lo complicaba todo, porque en esas circunstancias solo llegó a consolarlos cuando tenían menos de cuatro años. Siempre era Tenten la que los consolaba en caso de berrinche, y ahora ella no estaba.

Si se ponía a comparar, ese llanto era peor que el de sus berrinches. No por la intensidad de sollozos e hipidos, sino por el motivo. Una cosa es llorar por considerar algo injusto o por un capricho (hace tiempo que no lloraban por eso sus hijos), pero era diferente estar llorando por pensar que le pudieron causar la muerte a su madre. He ahí su error, por no saber escoger las palabras. Fue casi como esa vez pasada en la que Hitomi lloró cuando se enteró que _había muerto_ y lo revivieron; ahí nadie le explicó nada, tomó de mala manera la narración de su tío Naruto. Podría decir que ahora fue entendida, no de la manera adecuada, su explicación, pero la verdad era que habló de más y contó abruptamente ese pasaje que sus hijos no debían saber aún sobre su nacimiento. Hasta a él mismo le sorprendió haberlo dicho así, sin más, tan rápido y con calma, aun cuando ese había sido uno de los peores sustos de su vida. Tenten lo mataría, si es que Temari no lo hace al ver que Hizashi y Hitomi siguen llorando sin consuelo.

_Y eso que a él no le gustaba verlos llorar por tonterías…_

—Niños —los llamó Neji, carraspeando un poco. Vio que levantaban sus cabezas y, por lo menos, dejaron de hipar—, no debieron saber eso.

—¿Que casi matamos a mamá? —tartamudeó Hitomi. _"Maldición"_ se mordió la lengua por empezar con eso, mas ese sí es el tema central.

—No es que casi la mataron. Esas complicaciones las tiene cualquier mujer en labor de parto.

—Pero Tsunade-sama dijo embarazo múltiple. Se presentaron por eso las complicaciones.

—Eso no lo causan ustedes, Hizashi. No se puede controlar, solo suceden si es que lo deben hacer —meditó unos momentos lo que iba a decir—. Además, quizás no es el momento que lo sepan, pero un parto Hyuga siempre es complicado.

—Entonces sí es nuestra culpa, por ser Hyuga. Mamá no tiene sangre Hyuga, y tía Hinata dio a luz a Hima-chan sin problemas —Hizashi asentía a todo lo que decía su hermana, y Neji detestó como nunca el hecho de tener hijos demasiado listos—. Eso indica que solo podemos afectarla a ella porque no es Hyuga y nosotros sí.

—Y ahora nuestro hermano la vuelve a poner en riesgo… Quizás, mamá…

—Su madre es una mujer sumamente fuerte. Puede haber complicaciones pero no terminan mal, ella lo sabe. Y ustedes ténganlo muy claro.

_Al demonio todo_. No iba a seguir tratando de hablarles suavemente para calmarlos, o con eso aumentar su llanto, si es que lo hacía mal. Él no era Tenten, quien tenía las palabras exactas para consolar a alguien, o los mimos indicados para hacer sonreír a sus niños cuando están haciendo algún berrinche. Pues lo que ocurrió no fue un berrinche, fue una confusión, y Neji debió darse cuenta que solo necesitaba explicarles de manera firme lo que realmente quiso decir, sin dar pie a que sigan suponiendo más cosas erróneas.

Cuando terminó de asegurarles que a su madre no podría ocurrirle algo verdaderamente malo, pudo notar que los mellizos no lloraban, solo lo observaban con detenimiento, deseando oír algo más. No sabía qué más tenía que decir, lo que menos quería era volver a meter la pata con un comentario fuera de lugar o narración que desacredite lo que dijo sobre Tenten. Miró de reojo a sus amigos y familiares, quienes seguían observándolos a lo lejos; Temari ya no estaba taladrándolo con la mirada, por suerte, así que algo estaba haciendo bien, supuso. _Ya está_. Neji abrió sus ojos un poco más al tener una idea nueva, y no quería creer que se le ocurrió al ver a la esposa de Shikamaru; es que el recuerdo tenía que ver con ella.

—Ella me demostró eso en muchas ocasiones —continuó, mientras iba pensando en cómo contar brevemente todo su recuerdo—. Especialmente en una. Fue durante una misión.

—¿Misión en equipo? ¿Estaban con tío Lee? —interrumpió Hitomi.

—Sí, claro que después de la Guerra; por eso, Gai-sensei no estuvo con nosotros. Lo que teníamos que hacer era entregar una encomienda a la Aldea del Rayo; armas, entre otras cosas. La misión era rango A, porque no eran cualquier arma.

—¿Qué eran?

—Eso es información clasificada, Hizashi.

—¡Pero, papá, eso pasó hace años!

—Clasificada —reafirmó, viendo a su hijo hacer un puchero y a su hija reír burlona—. Pues bien, como ya saben qué es rango A, tendríamos que enfrentarnos a alguien tarde o temprano. Ya había anochecido, llovía, y estábamos en un bosque.

—¿Ahí se aparecieron los atacantes? —Neji asintió—. Entonces sí que les fue mal a ellos.

—Digamos que sí. Fueron cinco, pero quedaba uno. No sé si fue su suerte o era conocedor de mi punto ciego —sus hijos asintieron, pues el punto ciego que todo Hyuga posee, fue el primer tema que aprendieron en sus entrenamientos con su padre—, pero logró lanzar un ataque que yo no había logrado prever. Lee solo había alcanzado a gritar que me mueva a la derecha.

—Y como te concentraste en ver el ataque, fue tarde —completó Hitomi, conociendo que en esos momentos a un Hyuga le puede fallar su reflejo.

—Exacto. Su madre me empujó, recibiendo el ataque; la arrojó demasiados metros, haciéndola chocar con un árbol y, como cargaba un paquete, así fuese menos pesado que el mío, éste le cayó también encima. Lee corrió hacia ella, encontrándola inconsciente; yo maté al sujeto.

—¿Mamá no reaccionó? —Hizashi quiso preguntar cómo mató al atacante, pero el asunto de su madre lo sorprendió más.

—No reaccionaba. El problema era que estábamos en misión, y una misión debe cumplirse sí o sí, en el tiempo estimado —observó que sus hijos iban a decir algo, así que se apuró—, mas no íbamos a perder a nuestra compañera por eso. Tuvimos que dividirnos. Lee es más rápido, por poquísimo, pero lo es, así que se ofreció a llevar todo el cargamento; no le rebatí, y lo único que hice fue llevar a Tenten a la aldea más cercana.

—¿No se preocuparon más?

—Obviamente —enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta de su hija—. Lee se apresuró con el paquete, y yo tuve que llegar cuanto antes a Suna. Esa era la aldea más cercana, si eso quieren preguntar.

—¿Llegaron a pensar que mamá… pudo morir?

Neji miró fijamente al pequeño, recordando aquel día con exactitud. También había sufrido otro de los peores días de su vida.

—Sí, cualquiera pensaría eso, y la idea aterraba —_"Más a mí"_ admitió mentalmente—. En fin, el asunto es que ella consiguió mejorarse en Suna. Por suerte nos habían dejado entrar rápidamente, pues Temari no iba a permitir que su amiga espere tanto tiempo un tratamiento.

—Sin tía Temari, quizás mamá no despertaba —Neji se quedó callado, por unos instantes, ante la suposición de su hija.

En el otro extremo del pasillo, la única rubia que no se limitaba a ver de reojo a sus sobrinos, sino a tener su rostro frente a ellos, logró escuchar la mención de su nombre dos veces dentro de la conversación. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, preguntándose qué estarían diciendo sobre ella. Si bien el llanto había cesado hace rato y veía más tranquilos a los mellizos, no pudo evitar sentirse curiosa sobre el método que habría utilizado el Hyuga para calmar a sus hijos. Empezó a caminar hacia el pequeño grupo, ignorando a Shikamaru y Hinata, de nuevo.

—¿Yo qué, niños? —preguntó Temari, tratando de alivianar su voz que antes había sonado enronquecida y potente para hablarle a Neji. Giró su rostro unos centímetros, para sonreír ante la mueca de fastidio del hombre.

—Si no te importa, Nara, quisiera seguir a solas con mis hijos.

—Me importa —volvió a sonreírle arrogante, antes de mirar a los niños—. ¿Qué decían de mí, mis pequeños?

—Nada, tía Temari. Papá nos contaba que, hace años, él llevó a mamá inconsciente por una batalla a Suna.

—Y que la atendieron rápido, gracias a ti —completó Hitomi la narración de su mayor.

—Qué bueno que lo reconoces. Nunca llegaste a agradecérmelo —le comentó la rubia a Neji. Éste solo bufó—. Pues eso es cierto, lo hubiesen visto tan aterrado como ahora —los niños rieron al imaginárselo.

—Si quieres ridiculizarme, Nara, lo has hecho demasiadas veces este día. Regresa por donde viniste.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta cuando me importen tus recomendaciones, Neji —habló juguetona, aunque así no lo tomó su, llamado por ella, _cuñado_—. Bueno, siendo sincera, él estuvo asustado cuando Tenten ingresó a la sala de emergencias, pero lució muy enojado cuando ella fue trasferida ahí por _alguien_ que no fue él.

—¿Quién, tía?

—Te conviene callar, Temari.

—Oh, lo hubiesen visto, niños. Ustedes conocen a mi hermano, quien es un muy buen amigo de Tenten, así que se preocupó también y, viendo que Neji estaba también herido, tuvo la consideración de quitársela de sus brazos y llevarla cuanto antes al hospital.

—Ese fue un buen gesto, papá no tenía por qué enojarse —el Hyuga le lanzó una mirada iracunda a la divertida mujer.

—Así es, pero luego su padre logró recuperar terreno… digo, logró ser el primero en ver a Tenten. Cuando sucedió, le regresó el alma al cuerpo.

—¿Mamá estaba bien, después de todo? —preguntó Hizashi.

—Es una mujer fuerte, definitivamente iba a estar bien.

"_Eso tatúatelo en tu otro brazo, caradura, para que también lo tengas presente"_ pensó Temari, mirando irónica al hombre que terminó de hablar. De cualquier forma, tenía que admitir que fue una buena táctica contarles algo como eso para que dejaran de tener miedo (aun cuando él no era el más indicado), incluso les hizo reír un par de veces. Sonrió al ver a los niños conformes, y estaba segura que Neji se sentía más tranquilo por eso; se le notaba en la cara.

—¿Y no hubo otra cosa graciosa?

—¿Qué? —Hitomi asintió a la pregunta de su padre, antes de explicar.

—Mamá siempre cuenta algo gracioso cada vez que habla de sus recuerdos… ¡Y lo sabes!

—Eso es porque Tenten habla con la verdad, entonces —Temari sonrió ladeadamente al recibir la atención, otra vez—. Con gusto, seré yo la que cuente lo que sucedió después de que su madre despertó.

Neji estuvo a punto de intervenir, cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió por segunda vez en todo ese tiempo. Él y sus hijos no tardaron en acercarse a las cuatro mujeres que salieron de ahí, quienes tenían la sonrisa pintada en sus cansados rostros. Detrás de ellas, también habían salido las parteras Hyuga, pero éstas no se detuvieron y siguieron su camino hacia la salida.

—Vaya, no pensamos que iba a ser tan rápido —la primera en comentarlo, fue una muy sonriente Shizune—. Debimos haberlo hecho antes.

—Gracias a mi idea, labor y a esas señoras que se acaban de ir. En serio, hace rato era eso —Ino sonrió orgullosa, suspirando posteriormente. No tardó en hablar su colega pelirosa, quien afirmó que fue la idea y trabajo de todas, en especial de la antigua mandamás.

—¿Cómo están Tenten y mi hijo? —cortó Neji esa discusión, pero se dirigía a Tsunade, sonando lo más tranquilo que podía. La mujer le sonrió.

—Pues dentro, esperándote con el niño en brazos. ¿Acaso no oyeron el llanto? Por cierto, ahora él está dormido —los mellizos se acercaron lo suficiente a su sorprendido padre, para mirarlo con una muda pregunta. El Hyuga no les correspondió la mirada, demasiado contrariado por no haber escuchado absolutamente nada del llanto de su recién nacido; quizás por haber estado concentrado en su narración. Tsunade sí entendió lo que los niños querían decir—. Sí pueden entrar los tres, con mucho…

No terminó de hablar, ya que padre e hijos la esquivaron, ingresando rápidamente a la habitación. Incluso uno de ellos había pisado a Sakura, y ésta solo pudo emitir un chillido de dolor, consiguiendo la risa de su amiga.

—Estaban desesperados.

Fue lo que comentó Naruto, sonriente y abrazando a su esposa. Los demás presentes también lo hicieron, ahora más tranquilos.

**00000000**

Tenten levantó la cabeza al escuchar pasos apresurados ingresando en la habitación. Actuó rápido y posó uno de sus dedos sobre sus propios labios, indicándoles que no hagan ruido a sus tres predecibles visitantes. Quiso reír ella también al ver sus caras: Hitomi, siendo la última que entró, cerró despacio la puerta detrás de sí; se mordía el labio de los nervios. Aun así, Hizashi la calló, no con un gesto, sino verbalmente; él tenía la nariz fruncida. Y Neji, pues la castaña sabe que él está tan nervioso como sus hijos, aunque no lo demuestre.

—¿Se van a quedar ahí parados? —entornó sus marrones ojos cuando los tres, al mismo tiempo, se acercaron a la cama sin hacer el mínimo ruido, como si fuesen tres gatos con la vista fija en un pequeño ratón—. Joder, me pregunto qué harán cuando lo escuchen llorar.

—¿Estás bien, mamá? —no tardó en preguntarle su única hija.

—Claro que sí. Un poco cansada, pero feliz —sonrió para asegurárselo, mas Neji notó que quería bostezar—. Les presento a… bueno, a su hermano. Venga, acérquense.

Y, como al inicio, los tres se acercaron demasiado al bulto que ella cargaba, ahora como tres gastos que querían olfatear y ver si el ratón estaba vivo. Esta vez no pudo contener su risa por cómo miraban, con los ojos bien abiertos, al nuevo miembro de la familia. Tal vez por los movimientos de su pecho al reír, logró despertar al pequeño, pero contrario a lo que pensó, éste no estalló en llanto, solo tenía sus ojitos de frente, sin poder ver algo con claridad.

—Perdí todas las esperanzas de que tenga mis ojos cafés —habló la madre, mirando los ojos opales de su bebé, idénticos a los que heredó de su padre.

—Es rosado —Hitomi casi golpea a su hermano mayor porque él tocó la mejilla del bebé con su dedo índice—, y suave.

—Tiene un poquito de cabello —Hizashi quiso comprobar lo que comentó su hermana, así que corrió un poco la manta que le cubría la cabeza.

—Uhm, pues aún es bastante claro. Ustedes también tuvieron el cabello castaño claro, en diferentes tonalidades, cuando recién nacieron —contó Tenten, antes de mirar a su esposo—. ¿Recuerdas quién de los dos tuvo el mismo color de cabello que el bebé?

—Hizashi. Es ligeramente más oscuro que el de Hitomi —contestó él, recibiendo la mirada de su hijo y la sonrisa de su esposa.

—En conclusión, tendrá tu cabello. Oh, su nariz también es pequeña y más perfilada que respingada; también herencia tuya.

—Entonces no tiene algún rasgo físico tuyo, mamá —empezó Hitomi, sin dejar de ver a su hermano menor—, como los que tenemos Hizashi y yo: rasgos de ambos.

—Eso parece, ¿no? Pero quién sabe… —rió de nuevo, tocando la tersa mejilla de su niño en brazos—. Y no solo eso, comparte fecha de cumpleaños contigo, Neji. Se registró su fecha de nacimiento, _tres de julio_.

Mientras que el mencionado asentía, los mellizos procesaron esa información, sorprendiéndose rápidamente al saber qué significaba que ya sea _tres de julio_. No dudaron en abrazarse, cada uno en una pierna de su padre, antes de exclamar.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá! —el cumpleañero intentó soltarse, mas solo consiguió ser ajustado por sus hijos, así que optó por acariciarles la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento. Tenten le sonrió, agradeciendo que ese grito no haya asustado al bebé.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le saludó, logrando que su esposo la observara y le sonriera suavemente, después de susurrar un _"Gracias"_. Regresó la vista a sus hijos—. Niños, ¿trajeron el regalo?

Eso bastó para que, en menos de un segundo, los hermanos soltaran a su padre e intercambiaran miradas nerviosas.

—Eh, olvidamos el regalo en casa. ¡Pero podemos traerlo ahora!

—No —detuvo Neji a su hija, quien ya estaba en la puerta—, cuando estemos en casa, me lo pueden dar. No hay apuro.

—Oigan —Hizashi recibió la atención de sus padres y hermana—, pero si nuestro hermano nació justo hoy, en el cumpleaños de papá… ¿él no puede contar como un regalo más? Digo, no es un objeto que reemplace. Solo es un regalo más, porque los regalos se quieren, ¿o no?

Hitomi cruzó sus brazos, entendiendo lo que quería decir él. Levantó la mirada hacia su padre y pudo ver _casi, casi_, una sonrisa más en sus labios; fue suficiente para saber que sí le gustó ese primer regalo, aunque no fuese absolutamente de ellos, sino más de su madre para él. Y esa idea no era mala tampoco. Ahora miró a su madre, en búsqueda de su opinión, y Tenten asintió.

—Hey, Neji, ¿no quieres cargar a tu _regalo_? —la castaña le sonrió, brindándole confianza y extendiéndole el pequeño, que estaba volviéndose a dormir.

El Hyuga se acercó a su esposa, tomando con cuidado a su hijo, sin los mismos temores a que se le caiga o temblar demasiado e incomodarle, como hace ocho años los tuvo. Lo apegó a sí mismo con suavidad, sin pedirle alguna indicación a ella, simplemente lo observaba. Tenten le guiñó un ojo a sus mellizos, gustosa del ingenio que demostraron. Y, en seguida, se le ocurrió que ese ingenio podría ser también útil para la pregunta fundamental que soltaría.

—¿Y cómo lo llamaremos? Solo le dije a Shizune que lo registre como Hyuga.

—Hizami —propuso Hitomi, siendo observada por sus parientes—. Lo pensamos con el bobo y… salió de la combinación de nuestros nombres—se señaló a ella y a su hermano—. ¿Les gusta? Porque puede ser Hitoshi.

—¡Oye! ¡Decidimos que es Hizami o nada, tramposa! Por la apuesta —se quejó Hizashi.

—Hyuga Hizami —lo repitió Tenten, tornándose pensativa. Sonrió, cerrando los ojos y entrelazando sus dedos—. Me gusta mucho. ¿Y a ti, cumpleañero?

Neji soltó una risa corta y tenue. Miró a su hijo en brazos y sonrió, a su manera. A ojos de cualquier persona, en especial de su familia, se le veía feliz.

—Me parece un nombre adecuado.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

Antes de todo, quisiera pedir mil disculpas por tardar demasiado en actualizar. Hace meses que tenía pensado el capítulo, que es el penúltimo, y recién ahora he podido escribirlo y publicarlo. Espero que no hayan pensado que abandoné la historia, sería lo último que haría :(

Y pues, sí, estuve publicando por el mes NejiTenten (me falta un one-shot, no más), y el tiempo se me fue de las manos. Nuevamente, pido disculpas por eso.

Pero aquí está la actualización. Al fin, nació el otro pequeño: Hizami. Combinación de nombres xD pero tenía que haber algo gracioso respecto a eso. Pues durante todo el capítulo se ha visto por qué Hizashi y Hitomi se llaman así, cómo se comporta Neji en un parto, y cuán miedosos pueden ser los tres con una complicación en el parto. Sin embargo, no hubo nada alarmante, y el pequeño Hyuga Hizami nació el mismo día en el que nació su padre.

En el próximo capítulo veremos más de eso. Y ese capítulo, será el último.

Muchas gracias por haber leído. En especial, gracias a Vistoria, porque ella me ha dado ideas para este capítulo (aunque fue hace meses) c: ¡gracias!

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
